DRAGÓN DIABÓLICO
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: Dejado de lado por sus padres a favor de sus hermanas jinchurikis, Naruto Uzumaki ha tenido que esforzarse para poder ser reconocido en la aldea, pero un suceso inesperado hará que el joven Uzumaki libere un poder que nunca tendría que haber salido. Naruto Harem
1. Capítulo 1: El renacer

**HOLA A TODOS, Aquí os traigo una nueva historia, que la he estado preparando hasta llegar a hacer dos capítulos completos, y como siempre, esta historia será un Harem, solo espero que os guste, por lo que sin más que decir, a leer**

 **DRAGÓN DIABÓLICO**

 **Sinopsis:** Dejado de lado por sus padres a favor de sus hermanas jinchurikis, Naruto Uzumaki ha tenido que esforzarse para poder ser reconocido en la aldea, pero un suceso inesperado hará que el joven Uzumaki libere un poder que nunca tendría que haber salido. Naruto Harem

 **Capítulo 1: El renacer**

Nos encontramos en la aldea de Konohagakure no sato a altas horas de la noche, situada en el país del fuego, una de las cinco grandes naciones shinobi

En las caras de los Hokages nos encontramos a un joven de pelo rubio, de nombre Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, sentado y mirando la aldea con tristeza después de golpear durante varios minutos un gran árbol, haciéndole unas buenas grietas a este recordando lo sucedido esta mañana

 _ **Flash back**_

El joven Uzumaki se sentía feliz después de haber pasado la primera prueba de su examen chunnin, teniendo de rival para la final al genio de los Hyuga, al cual estaba dispuesto a darle la paliza de su vida por dañar a su prima oji perla

Curiosamente se encontró a su sensei Kakashi leyendo su preciada novela erótica

 **Naruto:** Hola sensei- dijo con un tono muy alegre

 **Kakashi:** Hola Naruto, lo siento, pero no voy a poder entrenarte para las finales, debo preparar a Sasuke para que se enfrente a esa gennin de la arena- dijo quitándole la sonrisa al joven rubio

 **Naruto:** Pe… pero yo voy a enfrentarme al genio Hyuga…- dijo con tristeza en su voz mientras su pelo tapaba su rostro y se alejaba del lugar

 **Kakashi:** No te preocupes, he encontrado a….- dijo para ver que no había nadie en el lugar, sin darse cuenta de que el Uzumaki se había ido corriendo hacia su campo de entrenamiento, liberando algunas lágrimas para posteriormente empezar a golpear árboles y lanzar shurikens para liberar su frustración

 **Naruto:** Lo sabía… en cuanto pudo me abandonó…- dijo con tristeza en su rostro mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol- y a mis padres ni siquiera me molestaré en preguntarles- dijo descartando esa idea de inmediato

Sus padres, Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage de Konoha, y Kushina Uzumaki, la habanera sangrienta, su madre, los shinobis más respetados y queridos de la aldea

Verán, hace doce años, el bijuu más poderoso de todos, el Kyubi no Yoko, fue extraído de su anterior jinchuriki, es decir, Kushina, por un sujeto enmascarado que fue vencido por el hokage aunque este logró huir, mientras el zorro atacaba la aldea

Milagrosamente y gracias a su sangre Uzumaki, Kushina pudo sobrevivir a la extracción y poner a los niños a salvo mientras el bijuu destruía la aldea

Minato cogió a las hermanas de Naruto, Naruko y Mito (ambas peli rojas), ya que las mujeres Uzumakis eran las más aptas para ser jinchurikis, ya que su madre estaba demasiado debilitada como para soportar el sellado completo del bijuu

Por lo que el rubio invocó a shinigami para que sellara al bijuu en sus dos hijas, teniendo la suerte de que este no quisiera llevarse su alma, aunque no le quitó un ojo de encima al joven varón, notando una extraña fuente de poder provenir de él antes de marcharse

El bijuu mientras era sellado también noto algo en ese joven, algo que no reconocía y nunca antes había visto

Después del sellado, Minato explico la situación a los shinobis y civiles de la aldea, dejando a las jóvenes jinchurikis como las heroínas, mientras Naruto simplemente fue ignorado marcado como una mancha en la familia para algunos

Las cosas fueron bien con la familia, hasta que a los 5 años de edad, las niñas empezaron a dar síntomas de que el chakra del bijuu estaba saliendo, por lo que ambos padres dedicaron todo su tiempo a entrenar a las niñas, dejando a Naruto solo, viéndose obligado a entrenar en solitario, logrando solamente un Taijutsu decente, era muy rápido y tenía una fuerza monstruosa, pero sin un buen entrenamiento, de nada le servía, ni siquiera con la ayuda del Kage bunshin

Hubo veces en el que les pidió entrenamiento, pero estos simplemente lo ignoraban o le decían que estaban demasiado ocupados para entrenarle. Al final, dejo de pedirles ayuda a los 8 años de edad

Cansado, se retiró hacia su casa antes de que cerraran la puerta y se olvidaran de que él seguía fuera para posteriormente encerrarse en su cuarto y pensar que hacer

Durante su camino a su casa se encontró con una joven peli roja en lo alto de un tejado observando el cielo nocturno, llamando la atención del Uzumaki, tratándose de Sabaku no Gaia

 **Naruto:** Hola- saludo con una sonrisa alegre el Uzumaki asombrando a la peli roja

 **Gaia:** "¿Cua… cuando ha aparecido? Ni siquiera he sentido su presencia"- pensó asombrada- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo de forma cortante y fría

 **Naruto:** Yo…. Yo solo daba un paseo y quise saludarte- dijo con una sonrisa sincera para sorpresa de la peli roja

 **Gaia:** "Este chico…. Habla enserio"- dijo liberando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos sin saber porque, cosa que fue notado por el Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** OH perdón, yo no quería…- dijo disculpándose de forma un poco torpe sonrojando un poco a la peli roja

 **Gaia:** Adiós- dijo desapareciendo en un shushin de arena totalmente confundida por la forma en la que ese chico la hizo reaccionar

Naruto suspiro deprimido para posteriormente dirigirse hacia su casa, encontrándose a su madre haciendo la cena, sus hermanas hablando entre si y su padre leyendo el periódico mientras él se sentaba en un sofá aparte pensando cual sería el entrenamiento más adecuado a seguir solo y sin ayuda

 **Kushina:** ¡La cena está lista!- dijo la peli roja mientras sus hijas bajaban a gran velocidad y el Uzumaki las seguía despacio para ser el último en sentarse en la mesa a comer

Minato por su parte leía el periódico del país del fuego mientras Kushina y sus hijas hablaban entre ellas sobre cómo sería el entrenamiento durante este mes que tenían

Naruto simplemente comía en silencio sin decir nada

Eso llamó la atención de su padre, por lo que decidió hablar

 **Minato:** Así que Naruto- Dijo mientras todas las miradas presentes dirigían sus miradas hacia él- tengo que felicitarte por pasar las preliminares de los exámenes chunnin- dijo impresionando al rubio al ver que su padre le tenía en cuenta- sin embargo, tu siguiente oponente es Neji Hyuga, el prodigio del clan Hyuga, te recomiendo que te retires o saldrás muy lastimado- dijo impresionando a los presentes por esas palabras

Naruto estaba en shock, sin creerse las palabras dichas por su propio padre, mientras apretaba los puños doblando los cubiertos con los que comía mientras la piel parecía agrietarse y tomar un color oscuro rojizo

 **Minato:** Naruto entiende….

 **Naruto:** ¡NO PAPÁ! ¡ENTIENDEME TÚ A MÍ! ¡SI PIENSAS QUE DESPUES DE HABER LLEGADO TAN LEJOS VOY A RENUNCIAR! ¡ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO¡- Estalló levantándose de golpe de su asiento para posteriormente recibir un cachetada de su madre que dejo a todos los presentes sin palabras

 **Naruto:** ¿Con que así serán la cosas eh?... madre- dijo sin voltear el rostro para posteriormente dirigirse hacia su cuarto y cerrar su puerta de un portazo

 **Naruko/Mito:** "Naruto…"- fue el pensamiento de ambas hermanas preocupadas por el rubio, el cual se había escapado por la ventana de su cuarto y salió corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento número 7 sin notar que alguien lo seguía

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué no puedo ser más fuerte?- dijo apretando sus puños mientras miraba a un árbol que tenía enfrente- ¿Por qué todos me desprecian?- dijo apretando los puños mientras un humillo rojizo salía de estos- ¡ ¿POR QUE SOY TAN DEBIL?!- Dijo encajándole un puñetazo al árbol, que le hizo un agujero de 50 centímetros de ancho y 60 de profundidad, donde se veía perfectamente la marca del puño del rubio en el árbol

 **¿?:** Porque no sabes lo que tienes…

Dijo una voz que llamó la atención de Naruto, aunque este no alzó su cabeza

 **¿?:** Eres blando….- dijo mientras Naruto permanecía en la misma posición mientras empezaba a apretar los dientes

 **¿?:** Deja que la ira te controle…. ¡desata tu furia!- dijo aquella voz mientras recuerdos iban a la cabeza del Uzumaki

 _ **(Sasuke:**_ _Solo eres un perdedor Naruto-_ dijo el emo mientras le daba la espalda al rubio)

Naruto apretaba los dientes con fuerza mientras su pelo se volvía oscuro y sus dientes en colmillos

Otro recuerdo

( **Naruto:** Por fin lo conseguimos Naruko-chan, ya somos gennin- dijo muy emocionado el rubio mientras su hermana lo miraba fríamente

 **Naruko:** ¿Y qué? Sigues siendo el más patoso y el último en todo, aléjate de mí, me da vergüenza que digan que somos familia-dijo destrozando al Uzumaki por dentro)

Las uñas del Uzumaki se volvieron garras que hicieron sangrar sus manos

Otro recuerdo

( **Sakura:** ¡MALDICIÓN ¿POR QUE ME TUVO QUE ESTAR CON EL ÚLTIMO DE LA CLASE?!- Dijo destrozando aún más el corazón del rubio, ya bastante adolorido por las palabras de su hermana en el mismo día)

Su piel se tornaba de un color rojizo mientras una crin de pelo negro aparecía en su espalda y sus orejas se alargaban

Otro recuerdo- 6 años atrás

 **(Mito:** Naruto, no tienes ni idea de cuánto… te odio- dijo la joven peli roja cuando el Uzumaki sin querer rompió su osito de peluche)

Otro recuerdo- después de acabar las preliminares

( **Mito:** Eres patético Naruto- dijo dándole una cachetada mientras Naruko lo miraba con frialdad- ¿Cómo te atreves a ganar de esa forma tan ridícula?- dijo recordando la pelea de su hermano con el Inuzuka- eres una vergüenza para la familia Namikaze y Uzumaki, te odio- dijo alejándose junto a su hermana)

La ropa de Naruto se estaba desgarrando debido a la musculatura que estaba ganando mientras su piel se enrojecía y sus ojos se ponían blancos con la pupila rasgada y una cola larga roja apareciera en la base de su columna

Otro recuerdo

( **Satsuki:** Mi hermano tiene razón, no eres más que un perdedor y un idiota- dijo bastante molesta dejando destrozado al Uzumaki)

Dos cuernos grises aparecen en su cabeza mientras el viento empezaba a tornarse más salvaje a su alrededor

Otro recuerdo

( **Kushina:** Naruto, deja de ser un maldito estorbo, tengo que entrenar a tus hermanas **-** dijo muy molesta dejando destrozado al pobre Uzumaki)

 **¿?:** ¡LIBERA A LA BESTIA!- Gritó con fuerza la voz hacia el Uzumaki

Finalmente el Uzumaki estalló

 **¡GRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!-** Fue el rugido que libero el Uzumaki mientras liberaba una monstruosa cantidad de poder que obviamente fue sentida en toda la aldea

 **¿?:** Justo como como esperaba- dijo mientras se cubría con un brazo e intentaba no salir volando de su posición

De repente el Uzumaki dejo de liberar su poder para posteriormente caer inconsciente en el suelo, cosa que aprovechó el sujeto para acercarse al joven, ahora pelinegro

 **¿?:** Justo como lo pensaba- dijo con una sonrisa un sujeto de pelo blanco y ojos azules- el shinigami y Kurama-san me avisaron de que eras diferente, pero eres más especial de lo que yo pensaba- dijo con una sonrisa- será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que vengan los Ambus y el hokage- dijo para posteriormente ponerse al joven en su hombro y marcharse de allí

Minutos después, los Ambus hicieron acto de presencia en el lugar junto a Minato, asombrados por el nivel de destrucción que mostraba el lugar

 **Ambu:** ¿Qué cree que ha podido ser hokage-sama?- dijo uno de los Ambus al hokage

 **Minato:** Ni idea, nunca antes había sentido esta clase de energía- dijo con asombro al ver el campo de entrenamiento del equipo de su hijo destruido

Por otro lado, los Ambu de raíz también fueron a investigar que había pasado para posteriormente ir a informar a Danzo

En otra parte de la aldea, nos encontramos al joven Uzumaki despertando en una cama la cual no reconocía junto a un hombre que tampoco reconocía

 **Naruto:** ¿quién eres?- dijo levantándose rápidamente y poniéndose a la defensiva

 **¿?:** Tu futuro sensei niño- dijo asombrando al Uzumaki- déjame presentarme y explicártelo todo con detalle….- dijo mientras el albino le explicaba las cosas a Naruto

Ya había pasado el mes que tenían los gennin para entrenar para las semifinales

El estadio estaba hasta arriba de gente donde los presentes observaban a los futuros chunnin

Todos estaban presentes, incluso Kakashi llego con su alumno a tiempo, los únicos que faltaban eran Naruto Uzumaki y Satsuki Uchiha, está ultima había llegado hace poco, poniéndose junto a las hermanas Namikaze-Uzumaki, junto con otros ninjas forasteros como la nieta del Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi, Fu, una ninja de Taki de nombre Fuu y los ninjas de Suna

 **Shikamaru:** Problemático, Naruto todavía no ha llegado- dijo con pereza mirando las nubes

 **Neji:** Ese perdedor se habrá dado cuenta de que su destino era perder contra mí y quiso ahorrarse la molestia de ser humillado- dijo de forma arrogante que no le gustó mucho a las Uzumakis

 **Naruko:** Oye tú, quién te….- pero no pudo terminar al sentir una mano en su hombro, encontrándose con un joven de pelo negro, piel bronceada y ojos azules

 **Naruto:** Ya Naruko, los idiotas como ese no merecen la pena- dijo seriamente llamando la atención de todos los presentes, sorprendidos por el nuevo aspecto del Uzumaki

 **Mito:** ¿Naruto….?- dijo impresionada la peli roja- ¿eres tú?- dijo mientras el joven la ignoraba y todos lo miraban con sorpresa

Y con razón, ya no era el más bajo de su generación, era más alto que Neji y su complexión muscular era bastante grande pero sin exagerar, y su pelo antes rubio, ahora era negro como el de los Uchihas, y las marcas de sus mejillas habían desaparecido, y su ropa ahora era oscura con pantalones verdes

Ese detalle también fue notado por los demás gennin que estaban en las gradas, flipando de ver el nuevo aspecto del Uzumaki

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun….-dijo muy sonrojada ante el nuevo aspecto del Uzumaki

 **Kiba:** ¿Qué le ha pasado?- dijo impresionado el Inuzuka mientras su perro ladrada

 **Ino:** No lo sé, pero está muy caliente…- dijo relamiéndose los labios al igual que Hinata y Tenten

Todas las chicas se sonrojaron al verlo, incluida Gaia, la hija menor del Kazekage Rasa

Ese detalle fue notado por el Tsuchikage ya que el chico no se le hacía familiar

 **Onoki:** Hokage-dono- dijo llamando la atención de Minato, Hiruzen, Kushina y del Kazekage- ¿Quién es ese joven de pelo oscuro que está al lado de su hija?- dijo mientras miraban hacia donde lo hacia el anciano para sorprenderse de la nueva apariencia de su hijo

 **Kushina:** ¡ ¿Naruto?!- dijo impresionada la peli roja, al igual que su marido y el Sandaime

 **Hiruzen:** ¿Qué le ha pasado?- dijo en total shock por el aspecto del joven

 **¿?:** Quizás pueda explicarlo- dijo un hombre de pelo blanco largo de unos cincuenta años de edad que el Yondaime reconoció de inmediato

 **Minato:** Jiraya-sama- dijo el rubio asombrado de que su sensei estuviera allí

 **Jiraya:** Minato, tengo que decirte algo importante en privado – dijo seriamente

Pero antes de que pudieran hablar, el árbitro dio inicio a la pelea

Primer combate; Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga

 **Minato:** parece que nuestra charla será suspendida sensei- dijo mientras este asentía

 **Jiraya:** Sin problema- dijo acomodándose- por cierto, Ryuma-sama ha entrenado a Naruto este mes- dijo tranquilamente dejando a todos en shock ante las palabras del sennin mientras ambos gennin se miraban fijamente listos para la batalla

 **Minato/Hiruzen:** ¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- Dijeron los Kages al mismo tiempo incrédulos y con los ojos fuera de órbita

 **Onoki:** Así que el dragón ha decidido tener un discípulo esto será interesante- dijo el anciano sonriendo muy emocionado

 **Rasa:** Lo mismo digo Tsuchikage-dono- dijo el "Kazekage" con bastante interés

En las gradas, una mujer de pelo negro y ojos oscuros observaba asombrada el cambio que había adquirido el Uzumaki junto a su sorprendida amiga Kushina, que no se creía que ese chico de pelo azabache fuera su hijo

En la arena, ambos gennin se miraban seriamente listos para empezar a combatir

 **Neji:** Has venido- dijo seriamente mientras el Uzumaki alzaba una ceja- bueno, no importa si has cambiado de aspecto, tu destino será perder contra mí- dijo poniéndose en posición de combate típica de su clan

 **Naruto:** Eso está por verse "genio"- dijo creando tres clones que se lanzaron directamente al por el Hyuga, el cual esquivaba los ataques de estos sin problemas

 **Shikamaru:** Problemático, atacar de frente no servirá de nada- dijo aburrido viendo como el Hyuga destruía los clones

 **Kurotsuchi:** "Veamos que puede hacer mi prometido en el campo de batalla, no creo que seas solamente muy guapo"- pensó la pelinegra de Iwa levemente sonrojada

Lo que nadie notaba es que Naruto estaba viéndolo todo a cámara lenta mientras el Hyuga atacaba a sus clones con sus ojos blancos con las pupilas rasgadas como las de un felino

Una vez que el Hyuga termino con los tres clones, los ojos de Naruto volvieron a la normalidad para no levantar sospechas

 **Neji:** Esta demostración lo aclara todo, no importa lo que hagas, tu destino- dijo para ver como el Uzumaki realizaba dos clones- ¿otra vez? ¿No entiendes que eso no servirá de nada?- dijo el Hyuga molesto

 **Naruto:** Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Hinata-chan, supuesto genio de pacotilla- dijo mientras los tres clones volvían a atacar, pero esta vez con una gran diferencia

Los clones del azabache desaparecieron y reaparecieron nuevamente delante de las narices del Hyuga, que no se los esperaba, sorprendiendo a los presentes por la velocidad de los clones, que empezaron a atacar a gran velocidad al Hyuga, el cuál ahora tenía serios problemas para defenderse

 **Kakashi:** "Menuda velocidad, es superior a la de un Jounin"- pensó asombrado mientras los clones acosaban al Hyuga que no tuvo otra que usar una de sus técnicas del clan, sorprendiendo a los miembros de su propio clan cuando usó la rotación celestial de los ochos trigramas

 **Minato:** Es muy rápido- dijo impresionado

 **Jiraya:** Y eso que no está hiendo en serio- dijo dejando a los presentes sin palabras por lo dicho por el sennin

 **Rasa:** ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento le dio el dragon blanco?- dijo el "Kazekage" impresionado

 **Jiraya:** No lo sé con exactitud. Ryuma-sama no me quiso dar explicaciones- dijo el sennin con una sonrisa de orgullo mientras observaba la pelea

El Hyuga respiraba agitadamente para posteriormente ver que no había nadie en el campo de batalla

 **Neji:** ¿Dónde está?- fue lo que dijo mientras los demás pensaban lo mismo que el Hyuga mientras buscaba a su rival con la mirada y su Byakugan activado

Los presentes estaban en el mismo estado, ni siquiera Minato y los demás kages sabían dónde estaba el Uzumaki

Entonces el Hyuga fue arrastrado bajo tierra para sorpresa de los espectadores

 **Kiba:** ¿Cuándo se ha metido bajo tierra?- dijo impresionado el Inuzuka mientras su compañero ladraba y los que estaban a su lado asentían

Bajo tierra, el Hyuga no paraba de comer tierra ya que Naruto no dejaba de arrastrarlo a gran velocidad

 **Neji:** ¡ SUÉLTAME!- Dijo furioso para ver que lo que lo estaba arrastrando no era el brazo del azabache, el cual lo lanzó con una fuerza enorme hacia la superficie

Los espectadores pudieron ver como se abría un agujero enorme en el suelo, del cual salió el Hyuga disparado hacia arriba, sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores, que veían al Hyuga caer al suelo y recomponerse mientras respiraba agitadamente buscando con la mirada al Uzumaki

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, ni siquiera Mikoto con su sharingan activado al igual que sus hijos, es que el Uzumaki se encontraba a 600 metros de altura observando las gradas mientras batía sus… ¿alas?

 **Naruto:** Será mejor acabar con esto, no quiero mostrar mi verdadera forma mucho rato, y menos delante de esa rata camuflada- dijo observando desde las alturas el asiento del "Kazekage" para posteriormente hacer desaparecer sus alas y caer en picado dirección hacia el Hyuga, al cual le tenía preparada una patada que le arreglaría la cabeza mientras su cuerpo era entero cubierto por un fuego negro y rojo sangre

Ese fuego provocó un destello que llamó la atención del Hyuga y los espectadores, que se asombraron al ver esa enorme bola de fuego dirigirse hacia el genio Hyuga a una velocidad de vértigo, imposible de parar, muchos juraron ver la silueta de la cara de un dragon mirando amenazadoramente al Hyuga

Neji hizo lo más sensato, apartarse de su camino y alejarse lo máximo posible de esa enorme esfera ardiente, la cual, al impactar en el suelo, liberó un torrente de llamas de la altura de una bomba atómica, mientras casi consume en su totalidad el campo de batalla, obligando a Minato a crear una barrera para proteger a los civiles del fuego

Por su parte el sennin de los sapos miraba esa escena con una enorme gota en su cabeza

 **Jiraya:** ¡ TE HAS PASADO NARUTO!- Gritó bastante molesto sabiendo que lo escucharía a la perfección

Neji, logró salvarse del fuego escondiéndose dentro del agujero por el que fue anteriormente arrastrado, del cual estaba saliendo al ver que el fuego cedía terreno, mientras observaba todo el lugar cubierto de cenizas y algunas llamas negras y rojas

Pero lo que más le impactó fue ver en el centro del estadio al Uzumaki cubierto de fuego sin recibir daño alguno de este al igual que sus ropas que parecían no quemarse ante ese elemento

Los espectadores miraban asombrados al Uzumaki cubierto en llamas, el cuál miraba seriamente a su adversario que no sabía que pensar o decir ante lo que había visto, ya que solo podía mirar al Uzumaki mientras detrás suya aparecía una figura humanoide oscura con cuernos y ojos rojos sedientos de sangre con dos alas de murciélago en su espalda, provocando que el Hyuga entrara en pánico

 **Shikamaru:** I… Increíble- dijo asombrado el Nara que por primera vez en su vida no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando

 **Sakura:** ¿Ese es Naruto?- dijo asombrada la peli rosa al ver el aspecto de su nuevo compañero

 **Hinata:** Neji… tiene miedo- dijo asombrada la Hyuga sorprendiendo a las personas que tenía a su lado

 **Sakura:** ¡¿Qué?! Miedo a Naruto, debes estar bromeando- dijo sin creerse las palabras de la Hyuga

 **Kiba:** Hinata tiene razón, Neji está…. Muerto de miedo, puedo olerlo- dijo asombrando a los presentes- pero Naruto….- dijo oliendo el aire

 **Ino:** ¿Qué pasa con Naruto?- dijo asombrada la rubia mientras observaba el campo de batalla

 **Kiba:** Es… es la primera vez que huelo algo así… desprende un poder y energía puras que no he sentido u olido en mi vida- dijo asombrado y asustado sorprendiendo a los presentes que solo podían seguir viendo el combate

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun….- dijo la joven con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en su cara

En otro palco, Hiashi tenía su Byakugan activado mientras veía al Uzumaki totalmente incrédulo y con la boca bien abierta

 **Hanabi:** Padre ¿Qué es esa energía?- dijo la joven Hyuga igual de impresionada que su padre que era incapaz de hablar

Por su parte, cierto bijuu con forma de zorro de nueve colas miraba orgulloso al azabache

 **Kurama: buen trabajo Naruto, ahora tendrás a esos idiotas encimas, pero debo de admitir que ha sido una demostración impresionante-** Dijo el bijuu sonriendo

Todos veían como el Uzumaki avanzaba de forma decidida hacia su rival, donde la mayoría de chicas lo miraban babeando y con un pequeño hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, incluso Gaia y Satsuki, está última un poco celosa del poder del Uzumaki

Sasuke miraba con asombro, rabia, envidia y odio como el Uzumaki había pasado a ser el último de la clase a ser semejante bestia con un poder monstruoso

Mikoto miraba asombrada y con incógnita al Uzumaki, ya que el fuego negro que estaba usando le resultaba muy familiar mientras Kushina no salía de su asombro al ver lo poderoso que era su "hijo"

Naruto se puso a unos metros del asustado Hyuga mientras alzaba una mano en la que concentró llamas negras y rojas, sorprendiendo a los presentes de que lo hiciera sin sellos

 **Naruto:** Ríndete- dijo el Uzumaki seriamente mientras el Hyuga levantaba su mano en señal de rendición

 **Árbitro:** El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze- dijo mientras todos aplaudían al joven pelinegro mientras Neji caía al suelo derrotado de rodillas

 **Naruto:** Neji- dijo llamando la atención del Hyuga- hay cosas que no podemos controlar, eso está claro, pero esa no es excusa para decir que el destino ya está escrito, mi destino lo decido yo cuando quiera, como quiera y donde quiera, y deberías hacer lo mismo- dijo asombrando al Hyuga por esas palabras- por cierto, te he hecho un regalito, pero no se lo digas al tieso de tu tío o tendré problemas- dijo con una sonrisa despidiéndose del Hyuga que lo miraba confundido para posteriormente abrir los ojos y tocarse la frente y posteriormente sonreír

 **Neji:** Gracias…. Uzumaki Naruto- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila y soltando algunas lágrimas mientras volvía con su familia

Naruto volvió a las gradas donde estaban Hinata y los demás participantes que lo miraban atónitos ante la demostración de poder que había mostrado

Pero este no quería pararse a hablar con nadie ya que le invadía un hambre voraz de carne y ramen, aunque eso no impidió que gente se le cruzara en medio

 **Naruko:** Naruto, eso ha sido impresionante- dijo con una enorme sonrisa siendo ignorada por el pelinegro que quería comer

 **Mito:** ¿Cómo te has hecho tan fuerte? ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento has recibido?- pregunto asombrada la peli roja mosqueando aún más al azabache

 **Satsuki:** Eso Dobe- dijo mientras le aparecía una vena en su cabeza- ¿Cómo te has hecho tan fuerte? ¿Y porque ahora eres pelinegro?- preguntó intrigada la azabache mientras Naruto se mosqueaba cada vez más y más

Hinata también quería preguntarle, pero fue detenida por el Inuzuka, extrañando a la joven por esa acción

 **Kiba:** No creo que él quiera hablar ahora mismo, mírale bien- dijo mientras la Hyuga se fijaba en el Uzumaki y podía ver que estaba bastante molesto

El Uzumaki, hartó de tantas preguntas giró uno de sus ojos a las tres féminas mientras detenía al emo y a la pelo chicle de hablar ya que seguramente uno soltaría una rabieta y la otra apoyaría esa rabieta mientras suelta un buen puñado de gilipolleces

Esa sola mirada fue suficiente para apartar a la mayoría de los presentes de en medio

 **Kakashi:** Naruto espera…- dijo el peliblanco obteniendo una mirada asesina del azabache

 **Naruto:** No hay nada de qué hablar Kakashi- dijo con un voz fría que le puso los pelos de punta a los presentes- ahora mismo quiero hacer otras cosas que me urgen, así que si no te importa, quítate de mi camino sensei-dijo poniendo los pelos de punta a los presentes mientras el Uzumaki se marchaba

 **Sakura:** ¿Pero qué le pasa a ese Baka ahora?- preguntó recibiendo miradas negativas de las féminas por haber insultado al azabache, lo que hizo que se encogiera asustada detrás del Uchiha

 **Satsuki:** Hablaré con él- dijo mientras la Uchiha seguía los pasos que había seguido el Uzumaki mientras los demás miraban preocupados por Naruto

En el palco de los Kages, Jiraya había visto todo y entendía el cabreo del Uzumaki

 **Minato:** ¿A dónde irá?- preguntó confundido por la actitud de su hijo

 **Jiraya:** Tendrá hambre, después de todo, ese jutsu gasta mucho chakra- dijo el sennin mintiendo un poquito mientras el rubio asentía

 **Kazekage:** "Ese mocoso es muy interesante"- pensó de forma oscura mientras empezaba el combate entre Shikamaru y Temari

En las calles de Konoha, la Uchiha buscaba al Uzumaki para posteriormente encontrarlo en un lugar donde no esperaría ver al Uzumaki, un asador de carne, donde el dueño y muchos clientes miraban como el pelinegro comía y comía kilos de carne sin parar al igual que la Uchiha que miraba asombrada como el Uzumaki arruinaba el restaurante

 **Naruto: ¡BRUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!** ¡ HAAAA QUE BUENA HA ESTADO ESA CARNE!- Dijo rascándose la panza para posteriormente salir del restaurante mientras el dueño lloraba cómicamente mientras el azabache se limpiaba los dientes con un palillo

Entonces este notó que la Uchiha lo había seguido, y su sonrisa se tornó a un rostro serio

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué quieres?- dijo en un tono frío que no le gusto a la Uchiha

 **Satsuki:** ¿Por… porque te has ido así?- dijo aparentando molestia pero la mirada del azabache era demasiado intimidante como para mostrar enfado

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué tanto interés por mí ahora?- dijo seriamente- nunca te ha interesado lo que me pasara, solo he sido un grano en el culo para ti como para el imbécil de tu hermano, ¿un perdedor verdad?- dijo dejando sin palabras a la Uchiha- ja , que ironía, hace unos días tú me veías como a un inútil y mis hermanas me odiaban por manchar los apellidos y el honor de la familia, y ahora que soy fuerte venís a hablarme como si nunca hubiera pasado nada- dijo mientras la azabache no sabía que decir, ya que él tenía razón- será mejor volver al estadio, te va a tocar dentro de poco- dijo desapareciendo entre los tejados mientras la Uchiha recordaba las palabras del Uzumaki y sentía que algo se partía en su interior

Minutos después el Uzumaki apareció y se sentó al lado de la Hyuga, preguntándole como se encontraba mientras esta asentía con una sonrisa y ambos hablaban animadamente, dándoles un montón de celos a las demás mujeres, incluso a sus hermanas y a Satsuki un poco, la cual se sentó al lado del Hatake, que la miró curiosa pero no quiso preguntar, supuso que no era el momento

Después de que Shikamaru ganara el combate, fue finalmente el turno del Uchiha contra la peli roja de la arena, la cual estaba ansiosa de empezar

 **¿?:** Parece que has triunfado Naruto- dijo un hombre joven de alrededor de 35 años de edad, pelo blanco y ojos azules, el cual fue reconocido por el Uzumaki y por los Jounin de alrededor y algunos chunnin

 **Kakashi:** "Imposible, el es…- dijo totalmente asombrado ante el sujeto que estaba frente a él

 **Naruto:** Ha hola sensei- dijo dejando de piedra a los Jounin mientras los de la generación del azabache no entendían nada

 **Kurenai:** "Ha… ha dicho"- pensó totalmente asombrada

 **Gai/Kakashi:** ¡ ¿SENSEI?!- pensaron los dos Jounin totalmente impresionados

Hiashi y otros líderes de clanes también vieron perfectamente a ese hombre saludar a Naruto y por lo que sabían de él y por cómo hablaba al Uzumaki solo podía haber una conclusión

 **Hiashi:** "Ese hombre debe ser el maestro de ese chico, eso lo explicaría todo"- pensó mientras sudaba a mares, ya que conocía muy bien el potencial de ese hombre

En las gradas, el Kazekage también había notado la presencia de ese hombre

 **Rasa:** "Mierda, con él aquí junto a Jiraya todo será mucho más difícil"- pensó el "Kazekage" con molestia intentando disimularlo

 **¿?:** Mejor me siento para disfrutar del combate, ¿Qué te parece?- dijo el peli blanco mientras su alumno le hacía hueco al lado de Hinata- por cierto, vi tu combate- dijo mientras el pelinegro sudaba a chorros- te has pasado con esa exhibición de fuego, podías haber matado a todos los presentes- dijo con seriedad mientras el Uzumaki se rascaba algo nervioso, y los presentes sudaban a mares

 **Naruto:** Jejeje, lo siento Ryuma-sensei, pero quería demostrarle a Neji quien era el mejor- dijo sonriendo como solo él sabe, sacándole una leve sonrisa a su maestro

 **Ryuma:** Está bien- dijo con un tono tranquilo- intenta controlarte la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mientras el joven asentía- por ahora disfrutemos del combate- dijo viendo como el Uchiha y la hija menor del Kazekage se preparaban para luchar

 **Naruto:** "Espero que esa peli roja te corte los huevos, culo de pato, aunque seguramente esa escoria actúe primero… mierda ¿Por qué al sensei le toca lo bueno y a mi toda la mierda? Bueno, al menos será divertido"- pensó con una sonrisa retorcida el Uzumaki que les puso los pelos de punta a los presentes

Por su parte Mikoto y Kushina también notaron la presencia del hombre que se puso al lado del Uzumaki, al cual no tardaron en reconocer

 **Kushina:** Mikoto, ¿ese hombre es...?- dijo incrédula al igual que su compañera

 **Mikoto:** "Que esté al lado de Naruto solo puede significar que el…"- dijo abriendo sus ojos de la sorpresa- "eso lo explicaría todo"- pensó la Uchiha sorprendida para después posar su vista en el combate que tendría su hijo

 **Kazekage:** "Veamos de lo que eres capaz de hacer ahora Sasuke-kun, el tiempo se agota"- pensó con una sonrisa malévola que no se mostraba porque tenía su rostro tapado

En la arena de combate, el árbitro dio la señal de inicio para que ambos combatientes empezaran a luchar

 **Continuará**


	2. Capítulo 2: Apocalipsis

**HOLA A TODOS, Aquí os traigo esta historia que le ha gustado a bastante gente, y como no me gusta decir spoilers os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 2: Apocalipsis, el dragón de la muerte ataca**

 _ **Kushina Pov:**_ _No sé qué está pasando, estaba luchando contra ninjas de Oto y Suna cuando de repente aparece un enorme…. Dragón, si un dragón y es enorme ¿pero qué digo? Es monstruosamente grande, dejaría al Kyubi enano si se pusiera a su lado, simplemente no me lo podía creer mientras destruía todo lo que se ponía en su camino mostrando una furia e instinto asesinos aterradores, nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida, esa cosa iba a destruir el mundo y nada ni nadie podría impedirlo_

 _Lo que más me extraña es que cuando lo miró siento un enorme sentimiento de melancolía y dolor ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo_

 _ **Flash back (3 horas antes)**_

Gaia había empezado a perder el control por culpa de las provocaciones y bravuconerías del emo Uchiha, provocando que una parte de su cuerpo fuese cubierta por arena, dándole una apariencia parecida a la del bijuu

Eso fue la señal que el "Kazekage" esperaba al igual que los ninjas de Suna para dar comienzo con su plan

Lo que ninguno de ellos se esperó ver, fue al Uzumaki azabache pateando a la peli roja, y aún menos, que su sensei peli blanco de ojos azules le diera un gancho en la mandíbula al Kazekage, quitándole su capa y revelando su aspecto, para asombro de los Kages, Kushina, Mikoto mientras el sennin ya se preparaba para la batalla

 **Ryuma:** Ya era hora, me estaba aburriendo de esperar- dijo con una sonrisa el peli blanco de ojos azules

 **¿?:** Parece que ya sabías quien era realmente- dijo sonriendo aunque en realidad estaba molesto

 **Ryuma:** Tu peste a serpiente es única Orochimaru- dijo el peli blanco sonriente

 **Minato:** "¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?"- pensó con molestia a no haberse dado cuenta

 **Orochimaru:** Ya veo, supongo que eso era lo que querías hablar con Minato eh, ¿Jiraya?- dijo mientras se relamía los labios el sennin traidor mientras se subía al tejado mientras Ryuma, Jiraya y los tres kages los seguían mientras Kushina y Mikoto se preparaban para enfrentarse a Kabuto, después de que los civiles fueran inducidos en un Genjutsu para no acabar en medio de la batalla

Por su parte, Naruto había enviado a la jinchuriki hacia el bosque de una patada, seguida de Sasuke, molesto por haber sido interrumpido, de la misma forma que su hermana y Sakura le seguían

Naruto por su parte, decidió ver la acción desde las alturas para ver cómo se desarrollaba la pelea

Sus hermanas jinchurikis también hicieron lo mismo, seguramente porque reconocieron al inquilino de la peli roja de Suna

Por su parte, los demás shinobis se centraban en neutralizar a sus enemigos de Oto y Suna, tal y como dijo su sensei y el pervertido, las dos aldeas hicieron una alianza para atacar a Konoha y acabar con los kages

El Uzumaki decidió fijarse en la pelea de su "equipo" y "sus hermanas" contra la jinchuriki de Suna, para ver cómo les estaba dando una paliza a todos, ni siquiera las hermanas parecían tener posibilidades, quizás su inquilino tenga algo que ver

 **Naruto:** Parece que tendré que intervenir- dijo para posteriormente volar a toda velocidad hacia donde ocurría la batalla

Al entrar en contacto con el suelo, creo un cráter enorme mientras un pilar de fuego lo arrasaba todo, obligando a los presentes refugiarse para no ser quemados vivos por ese fuego infernal, que no tardaron en reconocer, para posteriormente mostrarse ante todos con los brazos cruzados, poniendo su seria mirada sobre la peli roja jinchuriki

 **Gaia:** Tú….- dijo la peli roja babeando por la boca mientras sus ojos mostraban sed de sangre

 **Naruto:** Parece que has estado dando problemas- dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea- es hora de ponernos serios- dijo sonriendo con confianza sonrojando a las féminas

 **Sasuke:** Dobe apártate, esto es entre ella….-dijo para posteriormente recibir una bola de fuego por cortesía del Uzumaki que le pasó al lado de la cara

 **Naruto:** No he pedido tu opinión emo de mierda, por lo que si quieres seguir con piernas y brazos, cierra la boca ¿vale?- dijo en un tono helado que dejo a los presentes sin palabras ante ese tono frío e incluso oscuro en la voz del Uzumaki

Satsuki y las hermanas del Uzumaki lo miraban con preocupación ¿Dónde está ese Naruto alegre y sonriente? ¿Dónde estaba ese chico que siempre sonreía por muy mal que estuviera la situación?

El Uzumaki dirigió su mirada hacia su compañera de equipo sabedor de que empezaría uno de sus berrinches, callándola con su gélida mirada, que de seguro decía "abre la boca y te mato"

 **Naruto:** Bien, ¿empezamos?- dijo tronándose los huesos y los nudillos

 **Gaia:** Probarás mi existencia Uzumaki Naruto- dijo mientras sus voz se empezaba a distorsionar

 **Naruto:** "Parece que Shukaku está tomando el control"- pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro- "mejor, así podré ponerme más serio, con Neji no tuve ni para calentar- dijo mientras empezaba a liberar más y más cantidad de energía asombrando a los presentes del poder que mostraba el Uzumaki

 **Satsuki:** "Imposible, está liberando más poder que cuando peleo contra Neji"- pensó asombrada ante el poder que estaba sintiendo venir del pelinegro

Sasuke por su parte miraba cada vez con más envidia y odio al Uzumaki, era imposible que en un mes haya obtenido tanto poder, simplemente era inaudito, el debería tener ese poder para vengar al clan, no el paria de la familia del Hokage

En otra parte de Konoha, Neji ya había vencido a todos sus enemigos cuando empezó a sentir nuevamente el poder del Uzumaki, solo que en cantidades aún mayores

 **Neji:** "Este…. ¿este es tu verdadero poder…. Naruto?"- pensó aterrado ante lo que estaba sintiendo

En el centro de la aldea, Orochimaru había creado una barrera donde él estaba peleando contra los tres Hokages, Jiraya y contra Ryuma, que era el que más problemas le estaba dando al renegado, por no decir que lo estaba destrozando a golpes limpios

 **Orochimaru:** "Mierda"- pensó mientras respiraba agitadamente mientras se tocaba las costillas de su lado derecho después de que el dragon blanco le encajara una patada giratoria en el costillar

 **Hiruzen:** Ríndete Orochimaru, no tienes nada que hacer contra tres Kages, un sennin y Ryuma-san- dijo seriamente el tercer Hokage

 **Orochimaru:** Eso parece- dijo para posteriormente sonreír con malicia- pero puede que ellos me ayuden a igualar las cosas- dijo trazando sellos a gran velocidad- **¡EDO TENSEI!-** Dijo invocando tres sarcófagos de madera, los cuales al abrirse mostraron una figuras que aterraron a muchos de los presentes, a excepción de Ryuma que seguía sonriendo, ya que sabía quiénes eran

Se trataban de los fundadores y anteriores kages de la aldea, Hashirama Senju y Tobirama Senju, el primer y segundo Hokages, y a su lado, el infame y tan temido Madara Uchiha, lo que hizo que Onoki se pusiera bastante nervioso al tener que enfrentarse nuevamente a ese monstruo

 **Hashirama:** Mierda Tobirama, te dije que ni crearás ese jutsu, ahora nos enfrentamos a Konoha- dijo mirando con molestia a su hermano que se mantenía de brazos cruzados

 **Madara:** Mierda, siempre supe que los Senju eráis estúpidos, y la verdad, no me equivocaba- dijo con su tono de tú me odias yo te odio

 **Tobirama:** ¡¿Qué dijiste Uchiha?!- dijo muy enfadado mientras el Uchiha le sonreía descaradamente

 **Madara:** Encima de tonto, sordo- dijo sonriendo viendo el cabreo del Senju, le encantaba picar a ese mocoso

 **Orochimaru:** Bueno, será mejor empezar- dijo poniéndoles su sello a los Kages en la nuca al igual que a Madara

 **Madara:** Mierda, parece que voy a ser usado por un pedófilo, que horror- dijo con algo de miedo mientras el sennin le incrustaba un Kunai en su nuca

 **Ryuma:** Eso te pasa por hacer cosas malas Madara- dijo el peli blanco bastante emocionado, llamando la atención de los presentes

 **Madara:** T…. ¡TÚ!- Dijo temblando mirando totalmente impresionado al peliblanco mientras temblaba de puro terror

 **Ryuma:** Hola Madara, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? ¿Hace 60 años?- dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Madara:** ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?- dijo totalmente impresionado

 **Ryuma:** Ventajas de ser un dragón amigo- dijo tronándose los puños confundiendo a los presentes por esas palabras, a excepción de Jiraya que sabía de qué hablaba el peli blanco- ¿Qué te parece si reanudamos lo que dejamos aquel día pendiente…? ¿Madara?- dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos y sonreía de forma macabra haciendo retroceder un poco a su rival, para sorpresa de los presentes mientras procesaban las palabras dichas por el dragón blanco

Entonces todos pudieron ver un pilar enorme de fuego rojo y negro a lo lejos, liberando sus llamas de una forma violenta y salvaje mientras todo lo que este tocaba desaparecía

 **Ryuma:** Parece que mi alumno está haciendo de las suyas- dijo dejando sin palabras a los presentes mientras Jiraya sudaba con preocupación

 **Madara:** "¡ ¿UN ALUMNO?! ¡ ¿ESTE MONSTRUO TIENE UN ALUMNO?!"- Pensó totalmente aterrado- "y lo peor es que esa energía está muy pareja con la de Ryuma, puede que incluso….."-pensó mientras analizaba el salvaje fuego con su sharingan-"ese fuego, esa energía….." pensó mientras veía la silueta de un diablo- "No, esto no puede estar pasando…"- pensó muy asustado el Uchiha más fuerte de todos los tiempos

 **Ryuma:** Veo que te has dado cuenta Madara- dijo con una sonrisa- bueno, empecemos de una vez que me aburro- dijo también liberando parte de su poder, el cuál fue sentido por toda la aldea

Por su parte, Naruto también sintió el poder de su sensei, por lo que sonrió levemente aunque con algo de envidia

 **Naruto:** "Cabrón suertudo"- pensó con una sonrisa macabra dirigida a la jinchuriki

La peli roja se lanzó a gran velocidad a por el azabache, el cual hizo lo mismo, donde ambos chocaron sus puños y empezaron y breve forcejeo, donde el Uzumaki le gano terreno a la peli roja, encajándole un puñetazo en su cara para posteriormente cogerla de la cola y darle varias vueltas antes de mandarla a volar por los aires, para posteriormente de un salto perseguir a la peli roja, para sorpresa de los presentes, donde ambos empezaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde la jinchuriki atacaba con las garras de arena mientras Naruto repelía y atacaba con sus puños y patadas a gran velocidad, aunque a diferencia de su rival, el no parecía mostrar síntomas de cansancio o de estrés, y su heridas eran muy leves y desaparecían a gran velocidad

El Uzumaki a gran velocidad, reapareció encima de la jinchuriki para posteriormente encajarle un golpe en la cabeza, enterrando a la peli roja en el suelo, la cual cayó a una altura de al menos unos 200 metros de altura, creando un cráter cuando su cuerpo impacto en el suelo

Eso provocó que la demencia e ira de la peli roja aumentaran, dejando que el Shukaku tomará el control y saliera al exterior, para horror de los presentes que estaban viendo la pelea, incluida su hermana mayor, Temari, la cual se aterró al ver al bijuu totalmente libre

 **Shukaku: ¡SIIII! ¡ POR FIN SOY LIBRE! ¡Pero tú me has hecho daño! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!-** Dijo atacando con su brazo al pelinegro que lo esquivo con facilidad

 **Naruto:** ¡Pues ven a por mí e inténtalo! ¡Perro-mapache gordo súper desarrollado!- dijo provocando aún más la ira del bijuu que empezó a lanzarle ataques a gran velocidad con sus brazos, el cual el azabache esquivaba con algo de dificultad, pero sin perder la concentración ni la sonrisa

Por su parte, el cuarto y tercer Hokage, junto a Onoki y Jiraya se encargaban de los hermanos Senju, mientras Ryuma peleaba contra el monstruo del clan Uchiha, todo bajo la mirada de Orochimaru, que miraba incrédulo como el mejor Uchiha de la historia estaba siendo apaleado por el temido dragón blanco, mientras los demás estaban parejos en sus combates pero impresionados al ver la capacidad de pelea del peliblanco

 **Minato:** "Increíble, solo está usando su fuerza bruta y Madara ya está en serios problemas, ni siquiera un inmortal es capaz de aguantar sus golpes"- pensó el rubio impresionado ante el poder del dragon blanco

Kushina y Mikoto solo podían ver desde fuera como se desarrollaba la pelea entre los Hokages y los resucitados por Orochimaru sin nada que puedan hacer para ayudar debido a la dichosa barrera que era mantenida por los cuatro del sonido que estaban dentro de unas barreras manteniéndolas, aparte de que tenían que acabar con los shinobis enemigos que atacaban la aldea

Naruto por su parte estaba teniendo problemas, ya que el bijuu empezó a lanzarles varias bijuu-dama que se veía obligado a esquivarlas a gran velocidad ya que su poder destructivo era enorme, preocupando a la Uchiha y a sus hermanas

 **Naruto:** Mierda, esto se pone bastante jodido- dijo gruñendo algo molesto mientras el bijuu lo miraba con arrogancia

 **Shukaku: Mocoso, tengo que admitir que has aguantado muy bien para ser un humano, pero creo que es hora de acabar con esto-** Dijo mientras el Uzumaki alzaba una ceja molesto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo este creó una bijuu dama en miniatura que fue directa hacia el Uzumaki a gran velocidad

Este simplemente sonrió como él sabía, para posteriormente, con sus brazos, detener el avance de la bomba de chakra, la cual se estaba deteniendo poco a poco hasta que finalmente se detuvo, dejando atónitos a los presentes, incluido el propio bijuu, para posteriormente comprimir la esfera en su brazos hasta destruirla, para asombro aún mayor de los presentes

El Uzumaki, respiraba algo agitado mientras recuperaba algo de aliento después de realizar semejante hazaña

Incluso Kurama, que lo veía todo desde el interior de las hermanas del Uzumaki, estaba que se le caía la quijada al suelo, puede que Shukaku fuera su hermano más débil y pequeño, pero una bomba bijuu era una bomba bijuu, y parar con tus manos y destruir una era simplemente algo… increíble por no decir imposible

 **Naruko:** ¿Esto no será alguna clase de sueño verdad?- dijo mientras su hermana se pinchaba con la punta de un kunai en la mano, gimiendo de dolor, para posteriormente ver que seguía en el mismo lugar

 **Mito:** No, no lo es Naruko-chan- dijo confirmando las sospechas de su hermana

El bijuu era el que estaba más impresionado de todos, había detenido uno de sus mejores ataques, él, un simple mocoso humano, eso era algo inaceptable

 **Shukaku:** **¡MISERABLEEEEEEEE!** \- Dijo agarrando al azabache con su brazo para posteriormente estamparlo contra el suelo, creando un cráter enorme

 **Satsuki/Mito/Naruko:** ¡NARUTO-KUN/NII-CHAN!-Dijeron las tres jóvenes aterradas por lo que le hubiera pasado al Uzumaki

Al disiparse el humo, se podía ver al Uzumaki en el centro del agujero totalmente destrozado un en un charco de su propia sangre, todavía consciente bajo la mirada del bijuu

 **Shukaku: Valla, eres más resistente de lo que pareces, pero esta vez, no fallare-** dijo preparando su puño para acabar con el Uzumaki para siempre

Satsuki fue la primera en reaccionar, corriendo todo lo rápido que le permitían las piernas y con su sharingan activado dispuesta a salvarlo, aunque le cueste la vida

Naruto por su parte miraba a cámara lenta como el puño de la enorme bestia se acercaba para acabar con su vida

Entonces, el azabache abre sus ojos de sorpresa y dolor

 **Naruto:** Esta energía que desciende es… es….- dijo temblando mientras sus ojos se abrían todo lo que podían abrirse mientras la pupila empezaba a temblar- no…. No…. ¡Nooooooooooo!….- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse con todas sus fuerzas pese al terrible dolor que sentía en su cuerpo

Aunque mayor era el dolor de su corazón

En la cúpula creada por Orochimaru, este en un movimiento cobarde y rastrero por la espalda, atravesó con su espada Kusanagi al dragón blanco en el pecho, dejando a los presentes sin palabras, mientras el cuerpo de este caía casi inerte al suelo

 **Orochimaru:** Ya no serás un estorbo para mis planes- dijo lamiendo la sangre mientras miraba de forma macabra al cuerpo caer, para posteriormente escupir la sangre del peliblanco que empezó a derretir el suelo como si fuera ácido- ¡¿Qué COJONES?!- Dijo con extremo dolor en su cuerpo y boca

 **Ryuma:** Idiota- dijo riendo mientras escupía sangre y se levantaba dolorosamente del suelo- ¿crees que no sabiendo de lo que eres capaz con una simple gota de sangre no iba a tomar medidas de protección?- dijo mientras el sennin se vio obligado a cambiar de muda rápidamente, apareciendo como nuevo pero bastante cansado y con dolor en su cuerpo

 **Orochimaru:** Ácido nítrico- dijo muy molesto mientras tosía

 **Ryuma:** Exacto, ya no podrás usar mi sangre o mi cuerpo- dijo mientras este empezaba a desaparecer- Jiraya- dijo llamando la atención del sennin- cuida de Naruto y evita que haga alguna estupidez- dijo mientras esté asentía con pesar- Minato, no me ha gustado la forma en la que habéis tratado a Naruto tú y tu familia, pero para mí eres un gran Hokage, sigue haciendo un buen trabajo- dijo mientras este asentía y el dragon desaparecía para siempre en el cielo

(Música de fondo: Impending Doom - Ravenous Disease)

 **Naruto:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- Gritó mientras sus ojos se ponían blancos y sus colmillos crecían para posteriormente ser cubierto por un fuego rojo y negro mucho más salvaje que el que mostró al principio de la batalla

 **Shukaku: ¡ ¿QUE COJONES?!-** Dijo el bijuu impresionado ante el poder que estaba liberando el Uzumaki mientras se retiraba antes de que el fuego lo alcanzara

Este al levantarse volvió a gritar, aunque más que un grito parecía un leve rugido, concentrando nuevamente una cantidad monstruosa de poder, mientras el fuego lo arrasaba todo y tomaba la forma de la cabeza de un dragón oscuro con cuernos curvados y ojos rojos mientras sonreía macabramente

 **Dragón: Enseñales a todos lo que puede hacer el dragon del infierno Naruto-** dijo sonriendo y cubierto de fuego oscuro y rojo

El Uzumaki mostró sus ojos, esta vez, amarillos y con la pupila rasgada mientras liberaba cada vez más y más poder

 **Kurama (Naruko):** **¡Esto es malo! ¡Debe haber sentido como Ryuma perdía la vida! ¡Maldita seas Orochimaru!-** dijo una de las mitades del bijuu del nueve colas

 **Kurama (Mito):** **Y lo peor es que no podemos salir sin la ayuda del pervertido y por culpa de esa barrera no podemos comunicarnos con él** \- pensó la otra parte del bijuu bastante frustrada

El Uzumaki fue cubierto por un pilar de fuego tan grande que se podía ver desde todo el continente shinobi

Dentro del pilar, el Uzumaki estaba perdiendo su piel, quedando solamente los músculos y huesos al descubierto, mientras empezaba a cambiar de forma, su hocico se estaba alargando, dos cuernos le salieron en su cabeza, seguidos de una cola de reptil con estacas en su punta, mientras su piel adoptaba una coloración roja por casi todo su cuerpo y rojo sangre por la parte del abdomen, y una crin de pelo negro salía en su cabeza y recorría todo su cuello hasta la parte superior de su espalda, para finalmente dos alas enormes con membrana salieran de su espalda junto a diferentes protuberancias en formas de pincho salían en su cara y cuerpo, mientras sus ojos brillaban como dos luces blancas dentro del monstruoso pilar de fuego, todos los habitantes del continente dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ver de qué se trataba, provocando una reacción mundial de pánico y terror cuando el fuego se disipo

Frente al Shukaku, había un dragón que era por lo menos a cuatro patas tres veces más grande y alto que Kurama cuando estaba completo y que a él lo dejaba pequeño incluso cuando fue para ver al perro mapache mejor, ya que la cabeza del dragón estaba encima de la suya

Todos los espectadores estaban flipando al ver que su compañero, amigo y hermano se había convertido en un dragón de proporciones titánicas que parecía un poquito…..enfadado

Shukaku levantó con lentitud y muy asustado su cabeza para ver al dragón que tenía encima suya que lo estaba oliendo, el cual abrió su boca, mostrando sus dientes enormes y afilados como navajas mientras el bijuu recibía el aliento de la enorme bestia que podría tragárselo de un bocado si quisiera

 **Shukaku:** **Ho…. Hola….-** dijo bajito y saludando amigablemente para no enfadar al agradable

Error

 **Naruto: ¡GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!-** Rugió provocando una onda de aire que casi manda a volar al bijuu por los aires mientras miles de hectáreas de árboles salían volando, obligando a los espectadores esconderse bajo una cueva improvisada por Mito al ser de tipo Doton, donde todos podían ver con mejor detalle a la bestia

El enorme dragón cogió al gordo de Shukaku con una mano para posteriormente lanzarlo por los aires y darle un coletazo que enterró al bijuu en un cráter de tierra y piedras

Cuando se disipó el humo, se podía ver a la peli roja inconsciente en el centro del agujero

El dragón se puso sobre dos patas para rugir con fuerza, haciendo nuevamente temblar la tierra mientras era rodeado por un fuego rojo y negro de proporciones monstruosas, que estaba arrasando todo lo que encontraba a su paso

Desde la cúpula, todos miraban con terror a ese enorme dragón que podría tragarse entero al Kyubi de un bocado rugir con fuerza e ira estando a punto de destruir la aldea con solo ese rugido sónico

Temari no dudo en salir corriendo para salvar a su hermana de morir y llevarla al refugio improvisado, logrando entrar a tiempo antes de que las llamas la calcinaran vivan

 **Jiraya:** "Naruto… esto era lo que tanto temías verdad ¿Ryuma?"- pensó totalmente aterrado viendo a su ahijado convertido en bestia

 **Fin flash back**

 **Madara:** _The Dragon of Doom (el dragon de la muerte)_ \- dijo totalmente aterrado llamando la atención de los presentes- uno de los hijos de Satán, el guardián de los nueve infiernos, aquel que puede destruir mundos con un solo dedo, aquel que se llevará toda la vida y traerá el caos al mundo- dijo apretando los dientes- el mundo está condenado, nada ni nadie podrá detenerlo- dijo sacándose el Kunai de su nuca, para sorpresa de todos incluso de Orochimaru- ni siquiera todos los bijuus son rivales para ese monstruo- dijo impresionando aún más a los presentes- os veré en el más allá- dijo desapareciendo ya que había deshecho el edo tensei

El dragon de la muerte, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los kages, no tardando mucho en romper la cúpula con sus mandíbulas para posteriormente posar su vista en Orochimaru

 **Naruto:¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-** Rugió con fuerza destruyendo media aldea y mandando por los aires al sennin, el cual recibió un coletazo de la bestia que lo enterró en el suelo, para sorpresa de todos de ver un animal tan grande moverse tan rápido y con tanta agilidad

El sennin se encontraba totalmente echo mierda en el suelo cuando iba a usar una muda para poder escapar, pero el dragón lo agarro y lo alzo para poder verle la cara, la cara del asesino de su maestro y posteriormente quemarlo con una bola de fuego negro y rojo, acabando con el sennin traidor para siempre

Pero el dragón cegado por su ira y los recuerdos de su pasado, empezó a arrasar con todo lo que había a su paso, ya sean bosques, montañas, todo acababa quemado

 **Kurama (Mito): ¡MOCOSA ESCHÚCHAME!-** Dijo el bijuu muy alterado llamando a su jinchuriki mientras su contraparte hacía lo mismo- **Si no queréis que el mundo tal y como lo conocéis se vaya a la mierda, debéis dejarme salir por completo-** Dijo sorprendiendo a las hermanas- **¡Es la única opción de que todos salgamos con vida!-** dijo muy desesperado el bijuu para sorpresa de las féminas que dudaban de que tenían que hacer hasta que vieron a su hermano destrozando cosas cerca de la aldea

 **Naruko:** Está bien, pero si intentas algo te encierro y te pondré los programas de my Little Pony ¿queda claro?- dijo mientras el bijuu sonreía, aunque con algo de miedo por el aviso de la rubia

Ambas salieron del escondite para posteriormente provocar una enorme explosión de humo que llamo la atención del dragón que iba a intentar destruir la aldea con sus habitantes dentro

Cuando se disipó el humo, se podían ver a las dos hermanas montadas encima cada una de un zorro de nueve colas, para asombro de la Uchiha y su hermano

Ambos zorros rugieron con fuerza, provocando que el dragón les rugiera con tanta fuerza que casi los mandaba a volar

Pese a que las dos partes del zorro estaban muertas de miedo, ambos se lanzaron a por el enorme reptil, que hizo lo mismo que ellos, asombrando a los espectadores de la agilidad del titánico animal

Pese a eso, estos eran más rápidos que el gigantesco lagarto, por lo que uno de los zorros logró posicionarse cerca del ojo mientras otro le mordía en la cola evitando las estacas, aunque parecía no hacerle ningún efecto

 **Kurama (Mito):** **"Esta piel está muy dura"** Pensó con dolor al morder algo tan duro que ni sus dientes ni garras podían atravesar

 **Kurama (Naruko): Naruto mírame, soy yo Kurama-** Dijo intentando hacer razonar al lagarto pero este se lo sacudió de la cabeza a la vez que le bastó un simple movimiento de la cola para quitarse de encima a la contraparte del bijuu, que salió volando por los aires

El dragón rugió bastante furioso para empezar a atacar a los dos zorros que estaban esquivando los golpes por los pelos, pese a que eran masas de chakra gigantes, un golpe de ese monstruoso dragón puede hacerles mucho daño

Minato junto al tercer hokage miraban junto a Jiraya sin nada que pudieran hacer mientras los ninjas de Oto se retiraron al ver que ese dragón había matado a su líder, de la misma forma que Suna se retiró antes de que el dragón se fijara en ellos

 **Minato:** ¿Qué hacemos ahora sensei, Sandaime?- dijo mirando al anterior Hokage y a su sensei

 **Jiraya:** Intentar algo sería estúpido Minato, si no te has dado cuenta, el zorro y su otra parte están alejando al dragón de la aldea, la mejor opción es evacuar a la gente mientras ellos lo distraen

 **Hiruzen:** Pero, ¿A dónde iremos? No creo que nadie esté a salvo con ese ser rondando por el mundo y no creo que exista sello que pueda contenerlo mucho tiempo- dijo dejando a los tres presentes pensativos

 **Jiraya:** Bajo tierra- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes por esa idea- es el único lugar donde podremos aguantar los suficiente- dijo apretando los dientes al ver que no podría detener la locura de su nieto

 **Onoki:** Jiraya-sama tiene razón, por el momento es la mejor opción que hay- dijo mientras todos asentían

 **Minato:** Bien, avisaré a los Ambus y demás ninjas para que evacuen a la población lo antes posible- dijo mientras el junto al Tsuchikage iban a avisar a los shinobis, al igual que Jiraya y el Sandaime

Por su parte, los dos zorros peleaban ferozmente contra el iracundo dragón, el cual ya había recibido varias bijuu-damas de ambos zorros, pero no parecían hacerle efecto alguno, aparte de ponerle cada vez más cabreado

 **Kurama (Mito):** **Mierda, esto no funciona-** Dijo bastante molesto y algo cansado

 **Kurama (Naruko):** **Incluso si nos volviéramos a unir, el resultado no cambiaría-** Dijo esquivando un rugido de fuego del dragón titánico

 **Mito:** ¿Y qué hacemos? Se nos acaban las opciones- dijo la joven peli roja frustrada al ver que los ataques de bijuu no surtían efecto alguno en su hermano dragón

En ese instante el dragón agarró a ambos zorros por el cuello para posteriormente lanzarlo por los aires y posteriormente lanzarles un rugido de fuego negro y rojo

Los zorros al ver el peligro, no dudaron en guardar en el interior de sus cuerpos a sus jinchurikis, recibiendo el golpe asesino, el cual los estaba quemando vivos

El dolor que ambos sentían era insoportable, incluso los espectadores sintieron algo de pena por el sufrimiento que estaban pasando

La mitad perteneciente a Mito, fue atrapada por las mandíbulas del dragón, para posteriormente ser zarandeado de un lado a otro mientras los colmillos se clavaban en la carne ahora blanda por el fuego, lo que provocó que el bijuu tuviera un sangrado masivo antes de ser lanzado al otro extremo del límite del bosque que quedaba cerca de la aldea

Cuando el humo producido por el arrastre del cuerpo del bijuu desapareció, se podía ver al zorro tirado en el suelo respirando agitadamente debido al cansancio y al dolor, pese a que sus heridas se estaban regenerando, el dolor de haber sido quemado y mordido con una fuerza monstruosa pasaba factura al rey de los bijuus

La otra parte no lo tenía mejor, ya que el dragón había atrapado al bijuu con su mano derecha para posteriormente estamparlo varias veces contra el suelo antes de volver a quemarlo y tirarlo a un lado

El enorme dragón se volvió a poner sobre dos patas para rugir victorioso mientras lanzaba fuego rojo por su boca hacia el cielo rojizo

Kushina intentaba por todos los medios ir hacia allí para salvar a sus hijas, pero Minato junto a Jiraya la retenían de ir y Mikoto habría hecho lo mismo de no ser porque Satsuki junto a su hermano, Sakura, y Temari junto a su hermana aprovecharon el caos para volver a la aldea

 **Mikoto:** Satsuki, Sasuke, gracias a dios- dijo abrazando con lágrimas a sus hijos

 **Satsuki:** Mama, lo hemos visto todo, ese dragón…- dijo alterada la joven Uchiha

 **Jiraya:** Es Naruto- dijo dejando de piedra a los que le habían escuchado, entre ellos el Tsuchikage y su nieta

 **Minato:** Tu…. Lo sabías- dijo mirando incrédulo a su sensei

 **Jiraya:** Ryuma me aviso de que si Naruto se descontrolaba algo malo pasaría pero, esto….- dijo viendo a su ahijado destruyendo el mundo

Kushina se fue directa hacia el sennin de los sapos, para posteriormente darle una cachetada en la cara al sabio pervertido, que simplemente no hizo nada para evitarlo

 **Kushina:** Como…. ¡ ¿COMO SE OS OCURRE ENSEÑARLE ALGO ASÍ A MI HIJO?! ¡ ¿COMO OS ATREVÉIS SIN NI SIQUIERA CONSULTARLO CON MINATO O CONMIGO?!- Dijo muy furiosa la peli roja

 **Jiraya:** A lo mejor se debe a como lo habéis tratado- dijo en un tono helado dejando callada a la peli roja- desde que las niñas dieron síntomas de usar el chakra del Kyubi, olvidasteis por completo a Naruto, obligándolo a independizarse y a hacer las cosas solo, ya que ni siquiera su sensei se molestaba en prepararlo de verdad- dijo mirando a Minato con decepción mientras la peli roja se retiraba- además, ni yo ni Ryuma-sama le enseñamos ese poder, él ya lo tenía desde que nació- dijo confundiendo a los presentes

 **Onoki:** ¿Qué quiere decir Jiraya-sama?- dijo confundido el Kage mientras el sennin suspiraba

 **Jiraya:** Naruto es un Akuma no ryūkon (Alma de dragón diablo), una especie mitad dragón mitad demonio que desaparecieron de este mundo mucho antes de la creación del mundo shinobi a manos del Rikudo sennin- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes- durante mucho tiempo pensé que era solamente un viejo mito, hasta que Ryuma-sama se transformó- dijo impactando a los presentes

 **Minato:** ¿Él también fue un dragón?- dijo Minato asombrado mientras el sennin asentía

 **Jiraya:** Sí, pero a diferencia de Naruto, él era un dragón puro, mientras que Naruto es mitad demonio mitad dragón- dijo mirando nuevamente como el dragón diablo destruía el mundo- pero ya es demasiado tarde, ni siquiera Kurama que le ayudo en su entrenamiento a podido hacerlo razonar, el mundo está destinado a desaparecer- dijo mientras todos miraban con tristeza como el mundo que conocían empezaba a desaparecer

Kushina estaba de rodillas llorando al ver que por su culpa su hijo se había convertido en un monstruo que destruiría el mundo, mientras Minato la consolaba

Mikoto abrazaba protectoramente a su hijo mientras Satsuki miraba con lágrimas a aquel dragon que anteriormente fue una de las personas que más apoyo le pudo dar para avanzar y no dejar que la oscuridad le consumiera

En el campo de batalla, más exactamente donde cayeron las dos partes de Kurama, cada una les explicaba a las niñas lo mismo que les explico Jiraya a sus compañeros

Las dos Namikaze Uzumaki lloraban al ver a su hermano convertido en un monstruo destructor, el mundo estaba condenado, y nada iba a impedirlo

En una de los refugios del clan Hyuga, Hinata estaba despertando después de haber sido inducida en el Genjutsu, ya que su condición le impedía pelear

Al hacerlo noto que la tierra temblaba, aparte de no estar en su casa ni en el estadio de los exámenes chunnin

La joven se levantó para ver que todos los miembros de su clan parecían algo alterados, otros estaban acurrucados en una esquina llorando mientras una madre abrazaba a su pequeño que no paraba de llorar e intentaba calmarlo

 **Hinata:** ¿Qué… que está pasando?- dijo en voz baja, pero parecía que los demás no se dieron cuenta de su presencia

La joven Hyuga, pudo escuchar un sonido sordo que hizo temblar el lugar poniendo más nerviosos a los presentes en aquel lugar

 **Hinata:** "¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!"- pensó la joven impresionada mientras sentía un dolor punzante en su corazón- "Naruto-kun"- pensó la joven con preocupación extrema

Sin que nadie lo notase, la joven Hyuga salió del refugio familiar, conocedora del lugar gracias a sus familiares, para salir al exterior y quedarse sin palabras ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban

El lugar a las afueras de la aldea estaba en llamas, bajo el cielo rojo como la sangre, el calor era sofocante, y se podían escuchar el sonido de los animales agonizando ante el poder de las llamas, mientras se escuchaba algunos llantos de gente asustada en el exterior

La joven estaba horrorizada ante lo que sus ojos veían, pero su miedo aumentó al ver a un dragón gigantesco, tan grande que su sombra cubría la aldea entera mientras rugía furioso y lanzaba fuego mientras con sus garras y cola destruía montañas y bosques

La joven Hyuga pudo ver directamente el ojo de la bestia, que brillaba de color blanco a dorado debido a su furia, peor había algo en ese dragón que llamó la atención de la joven Hyuga

 **Hinata:** Na… Naruto-kun- dijo impresionada al reconocer quien era realmente el gran reptil destructor, sus ojos se humedecieron al ver al chico al que amaba convertido en una máquina de destrucción masiva- no…. No te dejare…. No pienso perderte…- dijo para empezar a correr hacia un punto elevado-…. No dejare que te vayas para siempre…. Quiero… quiero estar siempre a tu lado… Naruto-kun- dijo corriendo todo lo que le permitían sus piernas

Por su parte, las hermanas habían llegado hacia donde estaban sus padres gracias a la ayuda de Kurama, el cuál sorprendió a todos al ver que seguía fuera de las ninjas a excepción de Jiraya que sabía de esa capacidad del bijuu para entrar y salir durante breves periodos de tiempo de su jinchuriki mientras Kushina abrazaba a sus niñas

 **Jiraya:** Parece que estamos jodidos- dijo el sennin al lado de una de las mitades del zorro

 **Kurama (Mito): eso parece-** dijo el bijuu con resentimiento- **Le avise a Ryuma que un mes no sería suficiente y mira lo que ha pasado, ojala estuviera vivo para darle una paliza-** Dijo el bijuu mientras apretaba los dientes

 **Minato:** ¿Co… conociste a Naruto y a Ryuma-sama?- dijo impresionado el Yondaime

 **Kurama:** **Si, de hecho el vino a pedirme ayuda ya que él era un dragón de viento y electricidad, por lo que no podía enseñarle a controlar el fuego a Naruto-** Dijo dejando sin palabras a los presentes menos a Jiraya

 **Kushina:** Pero, ¿cómo saliste de mis hijas y hablaste con mi hijo?- dijo mientras el bijuu le daba una mala mirada a la peli roja

 **Jiraya:** Eso fui yo- dijo asombrando a los presentes- Ryuma-sama me lo pidió, yo solo lo lleve a escondidas a una de las habitaciones de las niñas, entramos en el pasaje mental, hablamos y él nos cedió una parte de su chakra lo bastante grande hasta que se acabará el entrenamiento- dijo aclarando las dudas a los presentes que estaban flipando

 **Kurama (Naruko): Bueno, supongo que solo nos queda esperar-** Dijo la otra mitad tumbándose en el suelo- **¿Sabéis? No vendría mal una bolsa de palomitas para ver el gran final-** Dijo mientras todos sonreían levemente ante lo dicho por el bijuu

Hinata por su parte, ya había llegado a un punto elevado, es decir, las caras de los Hokages y empezó a concentrar todo el chakra posible en su garganta mientras miraba con determinación al dragón diablo que destruía el mundo

 **Hinata:** "Espero que funcione"- pensó mostrando una mirada llena de determinación hacia el dragón mientras respiraba profundamente

 **(Música de fondo: Asura's Wrath - In your belief) _Hinata cantando_**

 _ **Anata no tsuranuku hitomi wa nani ga mi te i ta no desho u**_

 _ **anata no furueru kokoro wa nani ga hibii te i ta no desho u**_

Todos se sorprendieron ante esa hermosa voz cantando, incluyendo Kurama que no tardo en detectar la fuente del sonido

 **Kurama: esa es… -** Dijo con los ojos bien abiertos al ver de quien se trataba

 _ **Hisashiku egao o mi te i nai**_

 _ **Nukumori dake hae nai**_

El enorme dragón también estaba escuchando para posteriormente detener la destrucción y dirigir su vista hacia la voz que cantaba

 _ **Ate na hō kizuato wa konoyo no kami yori itami**_

 _ **Dakara subete kowashi te susumu no desho u**_

El enorme dragón dejó de destruir el mundo para acercarse al lugar del que provenía aquella hermosa voz, sorprendiendo a los presentes

Hinata veía como el enorme dragón se acercaba a ella lentamente mientras seguía cantando

 _ **ta no doko de mo naku koko ni tatta anata wa**_

 _ **nani ga o tsukamu tame ni**_

 _ **te o nobasu**_

 _ **watashi wa shitte iru sekai o yai da honoo**_

 _ **itetsuku toki o kogasu**_

 _ **sekai o kogasu yasashi sa**_

La enorme bestia se sentó justo delante de la joven apoyando su hocico a unos centímetros de la joven Hyuga para verla mejor

 _ **ta no dare de mo naku soko ni tatta anata wa**_

 _ **nani ga o tsukamu tame ni**_

 _ **te o nobasu**_

Todos miraban asombrados el comportamiento de la bestia ante la voz de la joven y como se iba calmando poco a poco

 **Onoki:** I… increíble…- dijo el anciano asombrado

 **Mikoto:** Lo está calmando…- dijo la Uchiha impresionada

 _ **hate no nai nani ka wa**_

 _ **miushinau nara ba**_

Hinata se impresionó al ver al dragón liberar algunas lágrimas de sus enormes ojos blancos brillantes debido a la ira que cada vez iba desapareciendo

 _ **me koto wa senaka ni yodomu desho u**_

 _ **kobushi wa nigira zu tsukameru mirai wa nai**_

 _ **wa ni o toba zu susumeru ichi ho wa nai**_

 _ **anata no sun da hitomi wa nani ga mi te i da no desho u**_

 _ **anata no yuruga nu kokoro wa nani ga hibii da no desho u**_

Hinata, después de la canción, se acercó lentamente para acariciar con calma el hocico de la enorme bestia que miraba con lágrimas a la joven

Los demás miraban impresionados el valor de la joven Hyuga

Satsuki y las hermanas empezaron a recordar todas las cosas y palabras hirientes dirigidas hacia Naruto en el pasado y empezaron a llorar sin control sintiendo como sus corazones se rompían en pedazos

La Hyuga entonces abrazó el hocico del gigantesco lagarto mientras derramaba lágrimas al ver al Uzumaki en ese estado

 **Hinata:** Por favor Naruto-kun, vuelve a ser como antes, vuelve conmigo, te lo suplico- dijo la joven derramando lágrimas al igual que el dragón

El enorme lagarto fue cubierto por un brillo blanco cegador, para posteriormente mostrar al Uzumaki de pelo negro solo con pantalones, mostrando su bien marcado cuerpo mientras derramaba lágrimas en sus ojos que parecían dos bloques de hielo vacíos y sin vida

La Hyuga al ver eso, solo pudo llorar más fuerte y abrazar al chico al que ella tanto admiraba y amaba totalmente destrozado por la muerte del hombre al que considero como a un verdadero padre y que le trato como tal pese al poco tiempo que pasaron juntos

 **Naruto:** Se fue….- dijo el azabache con lágrimas en su rostro- él se fue…- dijo abrazando suavemente a la Hyuga para descargar su frustración en el hombro de la joven

 **Hinata:** Yo no me iré Naruto-kun- dijo apretando el abrazo- no te pienso dejar nunca, así que por favor….- dijo la joven con lágrimas en su bello rostro- no me dejes, por favor- dijo enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** No lo haré- dijo apretando su agarre- te lo prometo- dijo el joven abrazando con cariño a la joven Hyuga

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que el Uzumaki se quedó dormido en el hombro de la joven Hyuga, por lo que el sennin de pelo blanco fue a recoger al joven ya que la Hyuga le costaba mantenerlo

 **Jiraya:** Tranquila jovencita, yo me encargo- dijo cargando al joven en sus brazos para llevarlo al hospital

Los demás simplemente se mantuvieron en silencio y simplemente se limitaron a seguir al sennin hasta el hospital, el cuál parecía haber sobrevivido a la ira del dragón Uzumaki

Minato y Kushina fueron a avisar a los aldeanos y a los demás shinobis de que el peligro había pasado, mientras Hinata, Satsuki, su madre Mikoto, y las hermanas del pelinegro fueron a ver como se encontraba el azabache, mientras Sasuke y Sakura volvían a sus respectivos hogares, uno para entrenar y repasar lo vivido ese día y la otra para ver cómo estaba su familia

Onoki decidió quedarse junto a su nieta para hablar el tratado de paz entre las dos aldeas junto a su nieta que estaba repasando lo vivido aquel día

Temari y Kankuro volvieron junto a Gaia a Suna, al enterarse que Orochimaru había matado a su padre y Kazekage para poder atacar a los Hokages por sorpresa, mientras los ninjas de Oto volvían a la aldea seguidos de Kabuto, el cual fingió morir a manos de Kushina, para poder escapar

En el resto del mundo, las demás aldeas shinobis fueron testigos del poder que desprendió el dragón de la muerte para posteriormente desaparecer en un destello de luz cegador, y que el cielo, antes con un color rojo apocalíptico, volvía a su tono azulado con nubes en el cielo

En Konoha, todos celebraban seguir vivos un día más al ver que el dragón de la muerte se había marchado, claro, que Minato omitió la parte de que su hijo Naruto era ese dragón que casi los mata a todos

Por su parte, Naruto seguía durmiendo después de liberar todo su poder, solo que ahora se encontraba en la habitación de su casa, siendo acompañado por Jiraya, sus hermanas, Satsuki y Hinata, mientras Kushina preparaba algo de comer para todos

Sasuke y Sakura no querían ni ver en pintura al Uzumaki por miedo a que se los coma

Esa actitud decepciono a Mikoto y a Kakashi, que fue informado con detalle de lo que ocurrió, quedándose totalmente flipando, y a su vez, decepcionado por la actitud de sus otros alumnos, a los cuales amenazó con quitarles su carrera Shinobi y sellarles el chakra si abrían la boca

Jiraya miraba a su alumno y nieto adoptivo con tristeza, pero estaba decidido, cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a Ryuma, no importaba el precio

Naruto tenía derecho a conocer su verdadero mundo, su verdadero hogar….

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora amigos, espero con ansias sus reviews, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	3. Capítulo 3: La tierra de los dragones

**HOLA A TODOS NUEVAMENTE siento la tardanza, pero no estaba muy motivado últimamente, y además estoy algo liado con los exámenes y las recuperaciones (pellejo), pero a lo que vamos, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, no se si será tan épico como el anterior, pero espero que sea de su agrado, por lo que sin más que decir, a leer**

 **Capítulo 3: La tierra de los dragones**

Una semana, había pasado una semana desde que Naruto acabó con la amenaza de Orochimaru, a la vez, que estuvo a punto de destruir el mundo, y todavía no despertaba de su sueño

Hinata no dejaba de hacerle visitas y ponerle flores todos los días, al igual que Satsuki y las hermanas del azabache, al igual que Jiraya, dispuesto a llevarse a Naruto a un viaje de entrenamiento

El Uzumaki parecía tener algunos días pesadillas bastante fuertes, donde sudaba bastante, apretaba los dientes rabioso y sus venas se hinchaban a la vez que daba rugidos salvajes, incluso le acabó dando un zarpazo a un médico al cuál casi le arranca la mano y a un ayudante estuvo a punto de romperle el brazo de un mordisco, al pobre le tuvieron que poner al menos 50 puntos y una escayola ya que el hueso quedó destrozado

 **Kushina:** ¡ ¿Qué le ocurre?! ¡ ¿Por qué está así de agresivo?!- pregunto muy preocupada la peli roja viendo a su hijo revolverse salvajemente pese a estar dormido y su cuerpo adoptaba una apariencia de reptil

 **Jiraya:** Deben ser sus recuerdos- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- durante los entrenamientos le pasaba a veces, aunque no tan fuerte, decía que eran los malos recuerdos lo que le provocaban esas pesadillas, decía que la rabia le consumía y que quería destruirlo todo- dijo alarmando a las féminas presentes

Satsuki empezó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, recordando las duras palabras que le dijo durante los exámenes chunnin mientras veía con dolor el estado del azabache

Entonces Hinata se sentó a un lado del iracundo Uzumaki para posteriormente coger aire y soltarlo

(Música de fondo: Naruto - Blue Bird)

 **Hinata canta**

 _ **Habataitara modore nai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora**_

 _ **Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta**_

 _ **Anata e to ida kono kanjou mo ima kotoba ni kawatteku  
Michinaru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu**_

 _ **Habataitara modore nai to itte  
Mezashita no wa  
Shinoi shinoi  
Ano ku mo tsuki nuketara**_

 _ **Mitsukaru to shitte furukiru hodo  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora**_

 _ **Aiso tsuki dayo onna motto de  
Sabira ta furui mada wa koareta  
Mieki taka noa hora steto iu ku  
Furikaeru kokoa mo nai  
Hakanaru koto wo ni  
Tokiyu mo atsukete  
Kono mano wo kette tobitatsu**_

 _ **Hekedeshi tara tenidekiru doite  
Itizanau no wa toi toi ano koe  
Madashisu ni ta anata no demo nigite  
Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora**_

 _ **Otsutei kuto  
Watare te ita  
Sore demo hikari o  
Oitsuzukete kuyo**_

 _ **Habataitara modore nai to itte  
Sagashita no wa  
Shiroi shiroi  
Ano kumo tsuki nuketara  
Mitsukaru to shitte furikiru hodo  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora**_

Naruto se logró calmar totalmente y volver a tener el sueño tranquilo, cosa que dejó sin palabras a los presentes, incluidos Jiraya y Kurama que lo vieron todo desde sus jinchurikis y también porque había una porción fuera encima de Jiraya que adoptó la forma de un zorrito pequeño

 **Jiraya/Kurama:** "Lo ha vuelto hacer…"- pensaron ambos impresionados al ver nuevamente al Uzumaki azabache durmiendo plácidamente en la cama

Una vez todo en calma, la Hyuga empezó a acariciar suavemente la cabeza del Uzumaki

 **Hinata:** Tranquilo Naruto-kun, todo está bien ahora- dijo con una tierna sonrisa acariciando suavemente a Naruto que cada vez estaba más relajado

 **Kurama:** " **Ya no siento odio salir de su cuerpo… esa joven ha logrado que todo el odio y rencor que tenía se fuera…"-** Pensó muy sorprendido el bijuu- **Jiraya…-** Dijo mientras este asentía seriamente

 **Jiraya:** Sin duda… será muy necesaria para Naruto- dijo mientras las chicas no salían de su asombro ante la hazaña de Hinata

 **Satsuki:** "Es cierto…. Hinata nunca fue desagradable con él, incluso cuando hacía payasadas, Hinata nunca se quejó de él, todo lo contrario, lo admiraba e intentaba llamar su atención, y lo admira aún más que antes"- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza e intentaba no llorar de nuevo- "en cambio yo, lo traté como una mierda después de todo lo que hizo por mí, soy una persona horrible"- dijo recordando cuando estaban en la academia, y esta lo humillaba sin motivo, o cuando lo despreciaba cuando se volvió gennin, diciendo que una escoria como él no podía ser un ninja, o cuando le pegaba sin razón aparente mientras decía que era un estorbo para todos

Las hermanas Uzumaki se encontraban en un estado parecido a la Uchiha, recordando como la fama las había alejado de su hermanito y que por culpa de las palabras de unos idiotas acabaron maltratando a su hermano y humillándolo más de lo que lo hacía el resto de la clase, cosa que hizo que empezaran a llorar, pensando que cuando despertara las miraría con asco

Eso era lo que más temían las jóvenes, que cuando Naruto las despertara las mirara con odio puro o intentara matarlas, aunque luego lo pensaron y eso era lo más justo, después de todo, tenía todo el derecho de odiarlas a las tres a muerte

Kushina también miraba con lágrimas a su hijo, pero que decía, ¿cómo lo iba a considerar su hijo si lo ignoro durante toda su vida? ¿Cómo Naruto la iba a considerar como una madre si nunca estuvo para él cuando más falta le hacía? Ella solo se centró en las niñas por tener a Kurama en su interior, al igual que su marido, en ningún momento se les paso por la cabeza dedicarle un breve tiempo a su único hijo varón

En otra parte de la aldea, más exactamente los muros de esta, dos sujetos con gabardinas negras con nueves rojas y sombreros de paja que tapaban sus rostros observaban lo que quedaba de la gran Konohagakure no sato después del ataque del dragon de la muerte

 **¿?:** Increíble…- dijo uno de los sujetos de piel azulada al ver la destrucción no solamente de la aldea, también del territorio forestal, solamente sobrevivieron algunas hectáreas de terreno, lo demás estaba calcinado y la gente intentaba repoblar los alrededores y acelerar el crecimiento de los árboles con chakra, aunque seguramente llevará años reparar el daño causado por el dragón- tanta destrucción en tan poco tiempo, ¿no te da pena ver tu aldea natal así?- dijo mientras su compañera, de ojos negros miraba seriamente la aldea en reconstrucción

 **¿?2:** No-dijo seriamente y con un tono frío- centrémonos en nuestro objetivo- dijo la chica de ojos y pelo negro

 **¿?:** No creo que sea fácil encontrarlas, y si ese es el caso, estarán vigiladas- dijo el sujeto de piel azul seriamente

 **¿?2:** Pero tenemos posibilidades y eso es lo que importa- dijo seriamente y con calma- ahora vamos antes de que nos vean- dijo mientras ambos desaparecían

Lo que no sabían es que alguien los había visto, se trataba de un sujeto de alrededor de unos 30 años, de pelo negro, ojos verdes oscuros, de una altura parecida a la de Minato pero una complexión muscular mucho mayor pero sin exagerar, el cual estaba sonriendo mientras se fumaba un puro enorme

 **¿?3:** Con que la hija prodigo ha regresado a su hogar a cazar ¿eh?- dijo mientras echaba el humo por la boca- y yo que quería hacer esto con calma… bueno, al menos me podré divertir un poco- dijo en un tono macabro que no auguraba nada bueno para posteriormente desaparecer en una cortina de humo

Minato por su parte mantenía su conversación con Onoki, ya que aún no habían solucionado lo del tema del matrimonio entre su hijo y la nieta del Tsuchikage

 **Minato:** Entonces ¿Qué recomienda usted?- dijo el rubio al Kage de Iwa

 **Onoki:** Al parecer mi nieta le ha cogido admiración a tu hijo, más de la que ya había visto en los exámenes antes de ese incidente- dijo sorprendiendo a los dos Hokages- la verdad me sorprendió, y me insistió en quedarse unos días más para poder conocer al chico mejor- dijo mientras los kages asentían

 **Hiruzen:** La verdad, me sorprende, pensé que le tendría miedo- dijo sorprendido el anciano

 **Onoki:** Mi nieta no es de las que se asusta con facilidad, incluso habló con unas de las partes de Kurama-san con total normalidad antes de escuchar esa voz cantar- dijo el anciano

 **Minato:** Y pensar que la hija de Hiashi sería la verdadera salvadora del mundo- dijo todavía impresionado de que la voz melodiosa de la joven lograra detener el final del mundo ninja

Por su parte, Satsuki, paseaba por la aldea deprimida dirección a su casa, dispuesta a irse a dormir, ya que la noche anterior no pudo pegar ojo por lo de Naruto, ya que sabía que el mundo shinobi estuvo a punto de desaparecer en parte por su culpa

Curiosamente la joven pasó por un puesto de tacos, donde vio dos figuras que le llamaron la atención pero no las pudo reconocer debido a que tenían los rostros tapados por sus sombreros de paja

Eso le resultó extraño a la joven, pero simplemente ignoró a esos sujetos y siguió su camino hacia su casa

Kurotsuchi decidió darse una vuelta por la aldea para ver cómo era, bueno, para ser exactos, lo que quedaba de ella mientras pensaba en el dragon de pelo azabache destructor, agresivo, poderoso, aterrador… sexy

Al parecer a la pelinegra le encantó esa faceta del Uzumaki, no solamente era fuerte, era el más fuerte, y además era un dragon casi invencible ¿Qué más podía pedir?

En la habitación del Uzumaki, Hinata tenía el presentimiento de que alguien iba en busca de Naruto-kun con intenciones nada santas, lo que provoco que activara su Byakugan inconscientemente

 **Naruko:** Hinata… ¿estás bien?- dijo algo asustada por el aura que desprendía la Hyuga

 **Hinata:** Tranquila Naruko-chan, no es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente dándole más escalofríos a la Namikaze Uzumaki

 **Mito:** "Algo me dice que la sangre va correr por Konoha"- pensó muy asustada la peli roja gemela mientras sus bijuu se imaginaba a Hinata peleando y destrozando a su rival de amor, seguramente una pelea épica por el amor del chico al que amas

Satsuki por su parte, pensaba en Naruto y como la miraría cuando despertara, al igual que a las hermanas Uzumaki, le aterraba que el Azabache dragón la mirara con odio o asco y quisiera darle una paliza para descargar su rabia

Eso la aterraba, que Naruto la odie era lo que más la aterraba, lo que provocó que la joven tuviera pesadillas bastante fuertes, que tenían muy preocupada a ella y a su madre

 _ **Flash back (Pesadilla de Satsuki, tres días después del ataque)**_

La joven se encontraba sudando y moviéndose algo agitada en su cama

Dentro del pasaje mental de la Uchiha, esta estaba viendo toda la aldea y el recinto del clan en llamas, llamas negras y rojas salvajes, cuando el retumbar de la tierra puso muy asustada a la Uchiha que ni con su sharingan activado entendía que pasaba

Entonces sintió una presencia enorme a su espalda, para posteriormente ver con horror una versión miniatura del dragón de la muerte (o Naruto en su forma de dragón, a fin de cuentas es lo mismo)

Esta versión era tan grande como una de las mitades de Kurama, el cual había centrado su atención en la joven azabache, la cual estaba muerta de miedo, y ver a su hermano retorcerse de dolor dentro de las mandíbulas del dragón junto a cientos de personas no la hacía ponerse mejor

Pero lo que más la aterró fue ver a su madre en el suelo siendo agarrada por una de las zarpas del dragón

 **Satsuki:** ¡MAMÁ!- Dijo derramando lágrimas siendo incapaz de levantarse del suelo

 **Mikoto:** ¡ CORRE SATSUKI CORRE!- Dijo mientras el enorme dragón inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás para posteriormente aplastar con sus mandíbulas a todas las personas que tenía en su boca, provocando una explosión de sangre de tripas

La joven miraba la escena con terror, mucho más aterrador y macabro que cuando Itachi mató a casi todo su clan

Mikoto fue la siguiente en ser devorada por el enorme dragón, para posteriormente empezar a perseguir a la Uchiha, que reacciono por instinto e intento escapar, pero parecía que sus piernas le fallaban, mientras el dragón agarraba el pie de la joven con su enorme pata delantera, aterrando a la joven Uchiha mientras el enorme dragón rugía con fuerza mostrando su poder

 **Satsuki:** ¡Naruto-kun no lo hagas por favor!- dijo mientras las mandíbulas de la bestia se acercaban cada vez más a la joven que solo podía llorar- ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO NARUTO! ¡ LO SIENTO POR TODO! ¡ POR FAVOR VUELVE! ¡NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!- Gritó desesperada al ver cómo iba directa al estómago del dragón y ser calcinada por los ácidos estomacales de la bestia

La joven se despertó rápidamente de su sueño mientras respiraba agitadamente y derramando lágrimas en sus ojos cuando notó la presencia de su madre

 **Satsuki:** ¡Mamá!- dijo abrazando a su madre mientras descargaba toda la agonía que sentía mientras su madre la consolaba con un cálido abrazo

 **Mikoto:** Tranquila cariño, solo fue una pesadilla ¿de acuerdo?- dijo su madre intentando calmar a su pequeña niña

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Desde ese día, las pesadillas eran casi constantes, y muchas eran aterradoras, donde el dragón de la muerte empalaba a los humanos con un palo atravesándolos, para posteriormente tostarlos y comérselos vivos, o simplemente quemar todo lo que se encontraba, mientras que en otras veía a sus amigas la Namikaze Uzumaki, siendo víctimas de canibalismo por parte de su hermano Naruto, que tenía una forma infernal mostrándoles una sonrisa macabra a la Uchiha a la cual intentaba violar en muchos sueños al igual que a las hermanas

Ese y muchos otros sueños, la tenían bastante perturbada, estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que sin querer acabó chocando suavemente contra alguien, provocando que la joven cayera de culo

 **¿?:** Disculpe señorita ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo un hombre alto de ojos verdes y pelo negro, que le ofrecía su mano para levantarse, lo cual fue agradecido por la Uchiha

 **Satsuki:** Muchas gracias- agradeció la joven para seguir su camino, dándose cuenta de que su hermano avanzaba sin ni siquiera esperarla

 **¿?:** De nada Satsuki- dijo deteniendo el avance de la Uchiha para posteriormente girarse y ver que no había nadie detrás de ella

 **Satsuki:** "Ese sujeto sabía mi nombre"- pensó asombrada para posteriormente notar a dos sujetos comiendo en un puesto de dangos, parecían estar bastante cubiertos ya que no se les veía muy bien sus caras

La joven no le dio mucha importancia y se fue hacia el campo de entrenamiento de su equipo

Por su parte, Kurotsuchi se dirigía hacia la habitación donde se encontraba dormido el Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa para poder verlo con mejor detalle

Lo malo es que ya tenía una guardiana a prueba de lagartas aprovechadas; Hinata Hyuga

La joven llamó de forma educada, recibiendo un pase, donde estaba Hinata, Mito y su madre Kushina

 **Kushina:** ¿Ocurre algo Kuro-san?- preguntó curiosa la peli roja al ver la nieta del Tsuchikage en la habitación

 **Kurotsuchi:** No se preocupe Kushina-sama, solo venía a ver a Naruto-kun- dijo mientras la Hyuga la miraba seriamente mientras las Uzumaki la miraban con algo de temor

 **Hinata:** ¿Quién eres?- preguntó lo más educadamente posible mientras las hermanas se ponían muy nerviosas al igual que su madre

 **Kurotsuchi:** Vine a ver a mi prometido- dijo dejando sin palabras a las hermanas mientras Kushina suspiraba

Entonces la tensión aumento de repente, para todos mirar a Hinata, la cual tenía una sonrisa sádica en su cara y su sharingan activado

 **Hinata:** ¿Tu qué?- dijo muy, pero que muy cabreada

 **Kurotsuchi:** Lo que escuchaste Hyuga, es mi prometido, y nos casaremos para poder hacer una alianza entre Konoha E Iwa y los dos seremos muy felices y con niños- dijo la joven pelinegra con un sonrojo en su cara mientras se imaginaba a sus hijos con partes de dragón correteando por los alrededores de la casa y su marido Uzumaki dándole mimos y cariños

Eso obviamente prendió a la Hyuga bastante más de lo que ya estaba, por lo que se levantó de su asiento para encarar a la pelinegra de Iwa que hizo exactamente lo mismo

 **Hinata:** Escúchame pajarraca, si alguien se va a casar con Naruto-kun y tener hijos esa seré yo- dijo seriamente provocando que la Kunoichi de Iwa sonriera de forma desafiante

En otra parte de la aldea, el sennin de los sapos se dedicaba a recolectar información en las aguas termales, donde tenía una enorme sonrisa de pervertido al hacer cosas indebidas

 **Jiraya:** Oh sí, gírate un poquito más- dijo observando a las chicas desnudas en las aguas termales mientras le sangraba la nariz y se reía como un buen pervertido que era

Eso fue visto por el hombre que ayudó a Satsuki a levantarse, de ojos verdes y pelo oscuro el cuál sonreía al ver al peli blanco haciendo lo de siempre

 **¿?:** Sigues teniendo esa costumbre Jiraya- dijo llamando levemente la atención del sennin

 **Jiraya:** Cállate- dijo con el dedo volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo para posteriormente asombrarse y volver a mirar al sujeto- ¡Tú! – dijo muy alterado llamando la atención de las chicas que rápidamente gritaron y empezaron a lanzarle cosas al pervertido, que las esquivaba sin problemas hasta que una sartén le dio en la cara, provocando que este empezara a caer al suelo con una sonrisa sucia en su cara y cayera al suelo de cabeza

 **¿?:** JAJAJAJAJAJA, nunca cambiarás Jiraya- dijo llamando la atención del sennin que se levantó del suelo y miraba con temor al sujeto

 **Jiraya:** ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías allí abajo- dijo con temor mientras el azabache sonreía descaradamente

 **¿?:** Sabes perfectamente porque he venido, después de todo el mundo se acabó enterando de lo que pasó aquí- dijo sonriendo- sé que quieres llevarte a mi hijo a su tierra natal, por eso estoy aquí, después de todo es un híbrido y necesita controlar su mitad demonio- dijo seriamente el pelinegro mientras el sennin suspiraba

 **Jiraya:** Bueno, que se le va a hacer, después de todo tú eres el que manda ahí abajo- dijo el sennin suspirando- pero Minato…

 **¿?:** No tiene ningún derecho a recriminarme nada, al igual que su mujer- dijo mostrando un papel- y tú sabes la razón por la que lo tuve que enviar aquí, ya te lo explico Ryuma- dijo mientras guardaba el papel y empezaba a retirarse- Antes de ir a verlo, me divertiré con unos Akatsuki que han venido a la aldea- dijo sorprendiendo al sennin- no te preocupes, seré suave- dijo mientras se reía de forma macabra y abandonaba el lugar

 **Jiraya:** "Minato, espero que entiendas que lo que haré por Naruto es por su bien y el del mundo entero"- dijo dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el dragon durmiendo

En otra parte, la pareja conformada por Asuma y Kurenai se había encontrado con los dos Akatsuki

(Igual que en la historia, nos lo saltamos hasta cierto punto)

Kakashi se encontraba agotado después de pelear contra la Uchiha hasta que se escucharon unos aplausos

 **¿?:** Muy bien Itachi- chan, parece que no has perdido el tiempo- dijo el joven de ojos verdes y pelo azabache, que la joven Uchiha reconoció al instante

 **Itachi:** Sa… Satán….- dijo temblando mientras los presentes la miraban curiosos por cómo había llamado a ese sujeto

 **¿?:** Oh vamos, es nombre es un poco vulgar, llámame Lucifer, ese nombre es más suave- dijo el joven con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la joven Uchiha

 **Itachi:** ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- dijo incapaz de defenderse contra el sujeto

 **Lucifer:** He encontrado la forma de que puedas pagarme- dijo acariciando levemente la cara de la joven que no era capaz de moverse

Su compañero entonces decidió lanzarse al ataque para posteriormente recibir una mirada de aburrimiento del azabache

 **Lucifer:** ¡Shamehada!- Dijo con una voz de mando, provocando que el espadón del Akatsuki se revelara contra su amo, para asombro de este, mientras la supuesta arma de dirigía junto al pelinegro- ¿cómo estás? ¿Te has portado bien?- dijo mientras la criatura asentía sonriendo mostrando sus navajas

Los presentes estaban confundidos ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones?

Entonces un sonido de relámpagos se escuchó, llamando la atención de los presentes, tratándose del hermano menor de la Uchiha, el emo de Sasuke

 **Sasuke:** Itachi…- dijo el joven con odio mientras cargaba la técnica que le enseño su sensei

 **Lucifer:** Valla, el mosquito de tu hermano- dijo alzando el dedo, del cual salió el símbolo del diablo, para asombro de los presentes, del cual salió una de las cosas más aterradoras de sus vidas

Se trataba de un enorme bebé amorfo, con dientes enormes y entrelazados como los de los cocodrilos, ojos blancos como los peces abisales y un cuerpo de reptil humanoide cubierto de pinchos que parecía que habían atravesado la carne mientras hacía gritos aterradores

El emo, junto a los demás presentes, se cagó en los pantalones al ver a esa cosa que lo miraba con intenciones de comérselo

 **Itachi:** ¡POR FAVOR LUCIFER-SAMA! ¡ NO LE HAGA DAÑO SE LO SUPLICO!- Dijo poniéndose de rodillas y llorando, sabiendo que esa cosa lo mataría

El señor de las tinieblas apenas se inmutó ante las palabras de la joven que se inclinaba pidiendo clemencia

 **Lucifer:** ¡Noquéalo!- ordenó a la criatura que le dio un coletazo al emo que lo enterró en el suelo para posteriormente ponerlo al lado de los Jounin

Entonces, el rey del inframundo abrió un portal enorme que lo llevaba a su mundo, donde la invocación que hizo se metió sin pensarlo al igual que shamehada

 **Lucifer:** Ve con él, en mi casa te lo explicare todo- dijo mientras la Uchiha obedecía y entraba en el portal, el cuál desapareció sin dejar rastro- siento que hayan tenido que ver eso, y sé que quieren explicaciones, pero por desgracia debo atender otros asuntos, nos veremos- dijo desapareciendo como si nada, para asombro de los presentes

Kisame no tuvo otra opción que escapar antes de que más ninjas de Konoha lo interceptaran y lo capturaran

En la habitación del Uzumaki, Jiraya había sacado a las niñas, para poder hablar con Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen y Hiashi, los cuales estaban esperando a alguien más

 **Minato:** Jiraya-sama, ¿Por qué no nos dices…?- pero fue interrumpido por la aparición del símbolo satánico en color rojo, dejando sin palabras a los presentes mientras Jiraya miraba el símbolo de brazos cruzados, del cual empezó a salir el rey de las tinieblas, con la diferencia de que su piel ahora era roja y tenía dos cuernos en su cabeza y sus patas eran como las de un caballo y una cola de reptil con muchas púas

Los presentes se quedaron sin aliento al ver a esa criatura que medía alrededor de los tres metros de altura

 **Lucifer:** Lo siento mucho por llegar tarde señoras y señores- dijo haciendo una reverencia ante los presentes con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro- permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Lucifer, aunque muchos me conocerán como Satán- dijo dejando helados a los presentes

 **Hiashi:** ¡Jiraya-sama! ¡ ¿Qué ocurre aquí?!- dijo muy alterado el Hyuga mientras el sennin suspiraba

 **Jiraya:** Bien ahora que estamos todos aquí, os explicaré todo con detalles- dijo mientras el sennin empezaba a contar los planes de él y el señor de las tinieblas

Fuera del hospital, las hermanas miraban con algo de temor como la Hyuga y la ninja de Iwa se miraba desafiantes con la mirada dispuestas a matarse la una a la otra, para posteriormente asombrarse al ver a Kakashi siendo llevado pos otros jounins al hospital junto a Sasuke Uchiha, el cuál era acompañado por su madre, hermana y la Haruno

 **Naruko:** ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- pregunto curiosa la Namikaze- Uzumaki

 **Mito:** Satsuki- dijo llamando la atención de la pelinegra- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo confundida

 **Satsuki:** Mi hermana mayor apareció en la aldea junto a un sujeto extraño, mi hermano los ataco pero no pudo hacer nada- dijo recordando lo que les contaron los jounins, omitiendo la parte de que el mismísimo diablo se plantó delante de ellos y se llevó a la Uchiha mayor al infierno

Dentro de la habitación del Uzumaki, el sennin y el señor de las tinieblas explicaron todo lo que tenían pensado hacer

 **Kushina:** ¡NI HABLAR! ¡ NO DEJARÉ QUE OS LLEVÉIS A MI HIJO!- Dijo muy alterada la peli roja

 **Hiashi:** ¡LO MISMO DIGO! ¡ NO DEJARÉ QUE MI HIJA SE VALLA AL INFIERNO!- Dijo muy enfadado el Hyuga

 **Lucifer:** ¿Entonces los dejaréis aquí sabiendo el riesgo que corre el mundo?- dijo dejando mudos a los presentes- para empezar, vosotros dejasteis a un lado a Naruto por sus hermanas- dijo señalando al Hokage y a su mujer- y tu abandonaste a tu hija mayor a favor de Hanabi y Neji cuando este mostró su talento- dijo mientras el Hyuga agachaba la cabeza- además- dijo mirando nuevamente a la pareja con un papel en su mano- este documento demuestra que yo soy su padre legítimo y biológico- dijo sorprendiendo frustrando aún más a la pareja- pero dejaremos que sean ellos los que decidan- dijo notando que el pelinegro empezaba a despertarse- ya era hora mocoso- dijo viendo como el pelinegro se despertaba

 **Naruto:** ¿Eh? Papá- dijo asombrando a los presentes por haber llamado al diablo por ese nombre- pervertido- dijo enfadando al peliblanco- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo algo confundido

 **Lucifer:** Te convertiste en el dragón de la muerte y casi destruyes el mundo- dijo de forma tranquila sorprendiendo al azabache, el cuál puso una mirada triste por eso mientras apretaba los puños- ¿recuerdas algo?- le preguntó mientras el azabache hacía memoria

 **Naruto:** Recuerdo….- dijo muy apagado – una voz hermosa- dijo mientras se esforzaba en recordar- esa voz lograba calmarme y hacer que todo el dolor se fuera- dijo el joven derramando lágrimas

 **Jiraya:** Naruto, queremos proponerte a ti y a alguien más una propuesta- dijo mientras el sennin abría la puerta y dejaba pasar a la joven Hyuga y a las demás féminas

Hinata al verlo despierto, fue directo a abrazar al Uzumaki, el cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos, mientras sus hermanas miraban con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza la escena, querían abrazar a su hermanito, pero este no les quitaba un ojo de encima

Kurotsuchi por su parte miraba con envidia como la Hyuga abrazaba al azabache y ver como este le sonreía

El azabache se fijó levemente en la nieta del Tsuchikage, extrañándole que estuviera aquí, pero no dijo nada para no estropear el momento

 **Lucifer:** Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, soltare la pregunta- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes, sobre todo de las niñas que se asustaron al ver la apariencia de ese sujeto, aunque Hinata se le quedó viendo curiosa detrás del azabache- Naruto y Hinata… ¿Queréis venir a entrenar conmigo a la tierra de los dragones durante tres años?- dijo asombrando a los dos jóvenes

 **Hinata:** Disculpe pero… ¿quién es usted?... ¿y cómo sabe nuestros nombres?- dijo mientras el dios del inframundo sonreía ante la curiosidad de la joven

 **Lucifer:** Buena pregunta pequeña, mi nombre es Lucifer, aunque soy mejor conocido como Satán, y este ceporro al que estás abrazando es mi hijo- dijo mientras el azabache ponía una cara molesta, mientras los recién llegados se asombraban ante las palabras del rey del infierno

 **Kurotsuchi:** ¿Pero no se supone que Naruto-kun es hijo del Yondaime y la habanero sangrienta?- dijo con una mezcla de confusión y asombro por estar frente al mismísimo diablo

 **Lucifer:** Tuve que dejar al enano en este mundo ya que el infierno no es lugar para un recién nacido, aunque pensé que aquí le darían un mejor trato, pero veo que me equivoque- dijo mirando seriamente al Yondaime y a su mujer los cuales bajaban la mirada con tristeza- entonces qué ¿queréis venir?- dijo mientras los dos jóvenes se miraban para posteriormente asentir- decidido está, os quiero listos dentro de una hora, no me hagáis esperar a mí y al pervertido- dijo mientras el peli blanco lo miraba bastante enfadado aunque el diablo le daba igual

Los adultos simplemente agacharon la cabeza frustrados al ver que sus hijos aceptaron irse rápidamente con el rey del inframundo

Las demás jóvenes simplemente vieron como el azabache y al Hyuga se preparaban para irse sin ni siquiera mirarlos a la cara, sobre todo Naruto, y eso les dolió bastante

Una hora después, los dos jóvenes se encontraban junto a Satán y a Jiraya con un portal abierto que los llevaría al mundo de los dragones

 **Lucifer:** ¿Estáis listos chicos?- dijo mientras asentían- bien, id entrando con Jiraya, yo tengo que hablar unos asuntos-dijo mientras los tres entraban al portal- no debería deciros esto, pero lo haré, os dejaré ver a vuestros hijos dentro de tres años, que es lo que pienso que durará el entrenamiento- dijo alegrando a Minato, Kushina y a Hiashi- y otra cosa más…. Orochimaru sigue vivo- dijo dejando de piedra a los presentes

En un lugar oscuro, nos encontramos al sennin de las serpientes, el cuál utilizo una de las marcas de maldición de uno de sus soldados para volver a la vida

 **Kabuto:** ¿Cómo se encuentra Orochimaru-sama?- dijo su fiel perro chupa pelotas

 **Orochimaru:** Hecho mierda- dijo masajeándose los hombros- pensé que iba a morir, si te soy sincero- dijo seriamente- debemos seguir con nuestros planes Kabuto- dijo mientras el nombrado asentía

Por su parte, Naruto y Hinata miraban maravillados el reino de los dragones, donde había dragones de todas las clases y tamaños y un hermoso paisaje natural

 **Lucifer:** Bien, Naruto, tu entrenarás con estos señores aquí presentes- dijo presentándole a dos dragones, uno negro y otro rojo del tamaño de Isobu- Hinata, tu entrenarás con Jiraya y esta jovencita, Itachi Uchiha- dijo presentando a la joven de dicho clan

 **Naruto:** Papá ¿está no es la hermana mayor de Satsuki y el teme y la que mató gran parte de su clan?- dijo mientras la joven agachaba la cabeza

 **Lucifer:** La razón por la que hizo eso es algo que te contaré más adelante, ya que ella también formará parte de tu entrenamiento- dijo mientras el joven asentía- bien, yo tengo que hacer papeleo ahí abajo, volveré dentro de un año para entrenar tu poder demoníaco- dijo para posteriormente desaparecer

 **Naruto:** Hola-dijo amablemente el azabache- soy Naruto- dijo con una gran sonrisa

 **¿?: Yo soy Arkuf, dragón del fuego infernal-** Dijo el dragón rojo impresionando a los presentes por esa voz tan profunda

 **¿?: Yo soy Insidias, dragón del fuego oscuro, te enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos hasta que tu padre venga nuevamente, ¿entendido?-** Dijo mientras el Uzumaki asentía

En el mundo shinobi, Kisame había informado al líder de la organización Akatsuki lo que había pasado con su compañera, cosa que lo dejó bastante preocupado y pensativo

 **¿?:** ¿Qué piensas de todo lo que ha dicho?- dijo una voz femenina entre las sombras

 **Líder:** Tendremos que andar con los pies de plomo a partir de ahora, no sabemos si ese sujeto está solo o tiene compañía, ni tampoco sabemos que quiere, por ahora intentaremos evitarlo y obtener toda la información posible- dijo retirándose entre las sombras junto a su compañera

En Konoha, Kushina, Minato y Hiashi deseaban que estos tres años de entrenamiento acabarán, al igual que Satsuki y las hermanas para poder volver ver al azabache, al igual que la nieta del Tsuchikage, dispuestos a aclarar sus asuntos con el dragón del infierno de una vez por todas

 **Satsuki:** "Naruto… conseguiré que me perdones y podamos estar juntos como yo me llamo Uchiha Satsuki"- pensó con determinación y una sonrisa

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que os haya gustado, y en cuanto al Harem será sorpresa, máximo 10, las cuales tengo elegidas (la mayoría) ¿Porque 10?**

 **porque más sería una burrada y perderíamos el hilo de la historia. Bueno, seguramente ya os hacéis una idea de quienes son las primeras pero no diré nada**

 **Por lo que me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	4. Capítulo 4: 3 años después

**HOLA A TODOS NUEVAMENTE ¿Cómo están? espero que bien porque voy a traeros no uno, sino tres episodios (Contando este) de esta serie que le ha gustado a mucha gente, por lo que sin más que decir os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 4: 3 años después**

3 años, ¿quién lo diría?, ya han pasado los tres años en los que tanto Naruto como Hinata habían salido de Konoha hacia el mundo de los dragones, cada uno con sus peculiares maestros

Tal y como prometió el diablo, este llevó a los padres de Naruto y Hinata para ver cómo habían crecido, acompañados de sus hijas, Naruko y Mito junto a Hanabi y Neji, el cual cambio por el buen camino gracias al hijo de Satán, aunque se sorprendió, junto a su prima, de saber que el verdadero padre de Naruto era el mismísimo Satán, aparte de que se meó en los pantalones al ver su forma demoniaca

El grupo acompañado por el diablo y el sennin se encontraba en una zona montañosa, pero no era una zona montañosa normal, ya que se trataba de un territorio volcánico donde la lava estaba presente en gran parte del lugar

 **Kushina:** ¿Por qué nos ha traído hasta aquí Lucifer-sama? Hace mucho calor –preguntó confundida la peli roja mientras sudaba bastante

 **Lucifer:** En estos momentos el mocoso sinvergüenza debe de estar durmiendo- dijo seriamente mientras concentraba energía demoníaca en su mano

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que apareció una luz blanca a unos metros de ellos, para revelar a una joven de al menos 15 o 16 años, de pelo largo oscuro azulado y ojos perlados, mientras iba vestida con un traje de combate ninja que resaltaba su figura que era bastante superior tanto por delante como por atrás, a la de muchas mujeres de su edad, provocando que Kushina y sus hijas se sintieran algo celosas

Por su parte, Hiashi miraba asombrado el aspecto de esa joven que no tardó mucho en reconocer, al igual que Hanabi y su primo Neji el cual tenía un leve sonrojo en su cara

 **Hiashi:** ¿Hinata?...- dijo boquiabierto el Hyuga anciano- ¿eres tú?- dijo mientras la joven asentía con una leve sonrisa en su cara

 **Hinata:** Hola padre- dijo sonriente la joven Hyuga- Hola Neji-nii-san, Hanabi-chan- dijo mientras la última nombrada iba a darle la bienvenida

 **Hanabi:** Increíble, has cambiado mucho ¿has entrenado mucho?- dijo asombrada por el aspecto de su hermana

 **Hinata:** Si, gracias a mi sensei especial- dijo mientras otro haz de luz aparecía mostrando a una joven azabache que los adultos no tardaron en reconocer, provocando que se pusieron a la defensiva

 **Lucifer:** Antes de que intentéis algo estúpido dejadme contaros la verdad- dijo mientras el rey del inframundo les contaba el verdadero motivo por el que la joven masacro a su clan

 **Minato:** Lo que me temía, sabía que Fugaku intentaría algo estúpido y que Danzo se aprovecharía de eso- dijo apretando los puños

 **Kushina:** Un momento ¿Dónde está Naruto?- dijo la peli roja mientras los demás se hacían la misma pregunta

Hinata camino hasta quedarse viendo un enorme lago de lava para posteriormente alzar la voz

 **Hinata:** ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Hora de levantarse!- grito provocando un gran eco en el páramo de lava

Entonces la tierra empezó a temblar como si un terremoto se hubiese desatado con toda la violencia posible, para posteriormente, del enorme pantano de lava se empezará a alzar una figura colosal, que dejaría a cualquier criatura viviente en vergüenza debido a su tamaño

Los jóvenes Hyuga estaban asustados al ver a un dragón enorme de coloración rojiza y una enorme crin de pelo negra que parecía mirarlos con cara de querer comérselos, el cuál no tardaron en reconocer, ya que lo vieron hace tres años cuando Orochimaru empezó la invasión

Los adultos estaban bastante tensos, al igual que las hermanas Namikaze- Uzumaki al ver nuevamente a su hermano en ese estado mientras Hinata e Itachi, al igual que Satan y Jiraya sonreían al ver al Uzumaki

 **Neji:** Hiashi-sama, ese dragón….- dijo totalmente sorprendido y asustado mientras su tío asentía

 **Lucifer:** Te has vuelto adicto a la lava Naruto- dijo con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes Hyuga, mientras el nombrado se rascaba el cuello con una sonrisa nerviosa

 **Naruto: No puedo evitarlo-** Dijo para posteriormente ser cubierto por un haz de luz, para posteriormente aparecer en su forma humana, la cual era la de un chico azabache de 1, 80 de altura, con músculos desarrollados pero sin exagerar, dejando a las hermanas Uzumaki, a Hanabi, e incluso a Kushina con un enorme hilo de baba en la boca y un sonrojo en sus caras- supongo que ya ha llegado el momento- dijo seriamente mientras su padre asentía- está bien- dijo viendo a los que fueron su anterior familia- tenemos que hablar- dijo mirando al Yondaime y su familia

El diablo abrió un portal que llevaría al grupo nuevamente a Konoha, donde Naruto y Hinata se despidieron del rey del inframundo y la joven Uchiha

 **Itachi:** ¿Crees que les irá bien?- dijo mientras el diablo supremo sonreía

 **Lucifer:** Seguro, además no tienes que ponerte triste, el vendrá dentro de poco a darte lo que quieres- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa sonrojando a la Uchiha, para posteriormente estallar en carcajadas debido a la reacción de la joven la cual quería darle una paliza al diablo- ¿quién diría que ese chico tendría su propio Harem para saciar sus instintos?, bueno, al menos él os ama de corazón, y eso es lo que de verdad importa- dijo con una sonrisa para posteriormente volver a sus negocios- ¿has avisado a Naruto de los movimientos de Akatsuki?- dijo mientras la azabache asentía

En Konoha, el grupo guiado por el Yondaime y su esposa se dirigía hacia la torre Hokage, todo bajo la mirada curiosa de los aldeanos y shinobis que pasaban cerca

Las mujeres le lazaban miradas lujuriosas al azabache, al igual que los tíos lanzaban sus miradas pervertidas a la Hyuga

Claro, que eso mosqueó bastante al Uzumaki, el cual abrazó a la joven Hyuga para dejarles claro a todos que ella era suya, logrando deprimir a los dos bandos de mirones

A Hiashi no le gustó mucho ese acto, pero no dijo nada al ver que la Hyuga se había apegado a él con una sonrisa en su cara, además, hecho a los mirones y pervertidos que miraban a su hija

Neji por su parte miraba con algo de envidia al Uzumaki al tener la atención de su prima

Jiraya, por otro lado, intentaba por todos los medios posibles no sonreír como un idiota y empezar a escribir en su libreta, o Naruto lo asaría vivo en su pantano de agua

Una vez en la oficina, en la cual estaba Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Sakura y el Sandaime, para posteriormente empezar a hablar

La Haruno miraba con miedo al Uzumaki, aunque a este le daba igual, pero la joven se puso celosa al ver lo bien desarrollada que estaba Hinata

 **Minato:** Bueno, Naruto, ya que has estado fuera entrenando debería ponerte al día- dijo el Yondaime

 **Naruto:** Sé lo que me vas a decir, el culo de pato se ha escapado con el pedófilo que sigue vivo y su hermana lo ha seguido ¿verdad?- dijo sorprendiendo a muchos mientras el rubio suspiraba- fui informado de ello hace bastante tiempo gracias a la red espía del pervertido- dijo molestando al peli blanco

 **Sakura:** Na… Naruto- dijo la peli rosa recibiendo una mirada dura del azabache

 **Naruto:** Sé lo que me vas a pedir, y no lo haré, me importa una mierda lo que le pase a ese emo- dijo dejando de piedra a los presentes por esas duras palabras- pero Satsuki es otra historia, voy a matar a esa puta serpiente y luego traeré de vuelta a Satsuki para poder aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas- dijo seriamente y de brazos cruzados

 **Kakashi:** Naruto ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Sasuke? ¿Acaso no era tu amigo?- dijo recibiendo una mirada muy pero que muy molesta de su alumno azabache

 **Naruto:** Ese traidor no es mi amigo, me trató como una mierda desde el principio, al igual que esta persona de aquí que apesta a miedo- dijo señalando descaradamente a la peli rosa dejándola sin palabras- además, tu tampoco es que fueras un gran sensei, nos dejaste a mí y a esta persona a nuestra suerte mientras tú te ibas a preparar a tu querido Uchiha emo- dijo muy fríamente dejando sin palabras a los presentes

 **Sakura:** Pero Naru…

 **Naruto:** No hay peros que valgan Sakura Haruno- dijo muy pero que muy molesto- no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo una maldita fanática que piensa en un imbécil que solo piensa en sí mismo, por lo que solo te diré, que si veo a tu querido emo, solo quedará su cabeza como trofeo de la pared de habitación- dijo muy macabramente dejando muy asustados a los presentes- abuelo, las llaves de mi casa- dijo mientras el anciano le daba las llaves al azabache- vosotras- dijo señalando a las hermanas Uzumaki-Namikaze- vamos a hablar a mi casa- dijo mientras las hermanas le seguían junto a Hinata- ¿Cuándo será la prueba?- dijo antes de irse, acompañado de Neji y Hanabi, mientras la Haruno se retiraba muy adolorida a su casa

 **Minato:** Por la tarde noche, Sakura será tu compañera de equipo en la prueba- dijo mientras el Uzumaki asentía y se retiraba con las chicas- me lo temía, sigue enfadado con nosotros- dijo triste el rubio

 **Jiraya:** Te equivocas, no está enfadado con vosotros, lo hable con él hace un tiempo y decidió perdonaros- dijo alegrando a la pareja

 **Hiashi:** Pero entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso?- dijo confundido

 **Jiraya:** ¿Te gustaría tener que volver a un lugar en el que nadie te tuvo aprecio mientras te bañabas a gusto en un pantano de lava?- dijo mientras los presentes tenían una enorme gota en su cabeza- además, Naruto es un dragón, y como muchos dragones, tiene un territorio que mantener y no le gusta estar fuera de él mucho tiempo- dijo aclarando las dudas de los presentes

En la casa del Uzumaki, este miraba sentado con los brazos cruzados a las que fueron sus hermanas, la cuales se encontraban nerviosas ya que no sabían que decir, mientras en la cocina Hinata preparaba algo de comer mientras hablaba con su hermana y primo

 **Naruto:** Bien…. ¿vais a decir algo?- dijo un poco impaciente

 **Naruko:** Yo… yo... lo siento mucho Naruto, por todas las palabras hirientes que te dije, de verdad, lo siento mucho- dijo soltando lágrimas de sus ojos

 **Mito:** Yo también lo siento Naruto- dijo llorando como su hermana- tú fuiste muy bueno con nosotras y yo te dije cosas horribles, sé que a veces hacías idioteces o rompiste algunas cosas, pero no lo hiciste con malas intenciones

 **Naruko:** Nos dejamos llevar por el orgullo y las palabras de los idiotas, por favor, perdónanos- pidió la Uzumaki con lágrimas en sus ojos

El azabache al ver esa escena simplemente suspiro, para posteriormente, abrazar a las sorprendidas hermanas

 **Naruto:** Está bien, no puedo estar siempre enfadado con vosotras- dijo asombrado a las dos peli rojas que empezaron a llorar, pero esta vez, de alegría al saber que aquel que fue su hermano las perdonaba

Hinata junto a Neji y Hanabi sonreían al ver que Naruto había perdonado a las hermanas

Ya por la tarde, el azabache junto a Hinata, fueron a hacer la prueba para saber cómo fue su entrenamiento, junto a Sakura, siendo su examinador Kakashi Hatake

Como era costumbre, la prueba era quitarle los cascabeles al peli plata, que en esta ocasión tenía tres cascabeles, en resumen, trabajo en equipo

 **Minato:** Si están listos, comiencen- dijo el Namikaze dando la señal de inicio

Kakashi rápidamente se escondió, sin embargo, eso no era un problema para Naruto y Hinata, donde está última ya lo había localizado con su Byakugan

Naruto sin decir nada, sacó dos alas de su espalda, para sorpresa de los presentes menos de Jiraya, donde el joven azabache despegó a gran velocidad hacia el cielo hasta perderse de vista

Una vez en el aire, el azabache empezó a concentrar una enorme cantidad de fuego en su boca, para posteriormente lanzar un torrente de fuego rojo hacia el escondite del Hatake

El Jounin, al sentir el peligro, salió rápidamente de su escondite, para ver con una enorme gota como el fuego había destruido todo el lugar

Pero salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos, al sentir un ataque a su espalda, tratándose de Hinata, que le miraba con una sonrisa nada santa, aunque lo pareciera, para posteriormente empezar a atacar al azabache a una impresionante velocidad, poniéndole las cosas bastante complicadas al peliblanco

Sakura, impresionada al principio, se recuperó de su sorpresa para empezar a atacar a su sensei con unos golpes demoledores, obligando al Hatake a saltar al aire para evitar una paliza mortal

Lo que no se esperaba, era que el azabache lo agarrara por la cabeza, para acabar estampándosela en el suelo, y posteriormente cogerlo por una pierna y lanzarlo a los aires con sus ojos de dragón activados, donde pudo ver como se reemplazaba

El azabache se metió rápidamente en el bosque donde atrapó al Hatake real, al que le encajó un puñetazo, el cual no pudo esquivar debido a la sorpresa de tener al azabache delante de sus narices, el cuál con una fuerza monstruosa lo lanzó nuevamente por los aires, estrellándose en el claro donde inicio la prueba, mientras mostraba los tres cascabeles en su mano

Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos de ver lo rápido que habían terminado la prueba

 **Jiraya:** Dejadme deciros que no han usado, ni por mucho, una cuarta parte de su verdadero potencial, para ellos, esto ha sido un juego de niños- dijo el sennin con una sonrisa mientras Hiashi miraba con orgullo a su hija mayor

Sakura por su parte miraba con asombro y envidia como la Hyuga se había hecho tan fuerte

Después de la prueba, la pareja junto a las hermanas Namikaze- Uzumaki fueron al bar de Ichiraku para poder probar ese delicioso ramen, que el azabache ansiaba probar después de tanto tiempo

Durante al camino a Ichiraku se encontraron con los demás miembros de su generación, donde las chicas como Ino y Tenten se sonrojaron al ver al azabache, incluso Temari se sonrojo al verlo mientras iba acompañada de Shikamaru, donde este le informó que Gaia era ahora la actual Kazekage de la aldea

 **Naruto:** ¿Con que es la Kazekage eh?- dijo con una sonrisa- tendré que darle las felicitaciones por haber llegado tan lejos- dijo con una sonrisa que sonrojo a las féminas

 **Shikamaru:** Valla, pensé que dirías algo de que tengo que esforzarme para llegar a Hokage o algo por el estilo- dijo con una leve sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Ese título ya no me interesa Shikamaru- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes- la razón por la que quería ser Hokage era para demostrarle a todos que no era un inútil, pero durante mi viaje me di cuenta de las cosas que realmente me importan- dijo mientras la Hyuga lo abrazaba, poniendo algo triste a las chicas y celosas

La pareja comió tranquilamente para posteriormente dirigirse hacia su habitación de piso para poder descansar para el día siguiente

También fueron a visitar a Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Satsuki y Sasuke, la cual se sentía bastante sola y dolida desde que sus dos hijos se fueron

Eso provocó que la ira del Uzumaki hacia el emo aumentará, al igual que las ganas de matarlo, pero también quería saber porque su hermana se fue con ese idiota el cuál acabará muerto en una cuneta… o en sus manos, si abre la boca de más

En un lugar oscuro, lejos de la aldea, una joven de pelo azabache respiraba con dificultad mientras sudaba bastante fuerte, ya que estaba sufriendo una pesadilla

Dentro de su mente, la joven, tratándose de Satsuki Uchiha, miraba con horror como el mundo ardía en llamas mientras veía a Naruto en su modo dragón enfrentarse a otro dragón, del cual solo se podía ver sus ojos blancos y sus enormes dientes, ya que el resto de su cuerpo era cubierto por una neblina oscura

Las dos bestias se lanzaron al ataque la una contra la otra, mientras el mundo ardía en llamas

La joven Uchiha despertó de golpe y sudando fuertemente mientras respiraba agitada

 **Satsuki:** Otra vez ese sueño- dijo más calmada- Naruto-kun- dijo con dolor en su corazón mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas

Curiosamente en Konoha, Naruto despertó de golpe, llamando la atención de su novia que sintió el despertar del azabache

 **Hinata:** ¿Ocurre algo Naruto-kun?- dijo un poco preocupada y adormilada viendo la preocupación en el rostro de su novio

 **Naruto:** Presiento que un gran peligro se avecina- dijo el azabache preocupado mientras Hinata lo abrazaba

 **Hinata:** No te preocupes Naruto-kun, tu eres un ser muy poderoso, y yo haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para protegerte y ayudarte a cumplir tus metas-dijo haciendo sonreír al dragón

 **Naruto:** Gracias Hinata- dijo dándole un dulce beso en los labios- mejor vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo mientras ambos se iban a dormir cómodamente

Al día siguiente, la pareja despertó cómodamente de su sueño, para asombrarse al ver una encelada Itachi con una sonrisa algo macabra

 **Naruto:** Itachi-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendido

 **Itachi:** He venido a avisarte, Akatsuki ha capturado a Gaia- dijo asombrando a la pareja mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño

 **Naruto:** ¿Pues a que esperamos? ¡Vallamos a rescatarla ahora mismo!- dijo seriamente mientras liberaba parte de su poder demoníaco poniendo nerviosas a las presentes

Solo tardaron unos minutos en presentarse en la oficina del Hokage con una mirada muy seria, mientras el equipo de Gai y Kakashi y Sakura los miraban con algo de miedo, sobre todo a Naruto por la seriedad que mostraba

 **Minato:** Naruto…

 **Naruto:** Lo sé, Akatsuki ha atrapado a Gaia, nos hemos enterado esta mañana- dijo seriamente con una mueca molesta en su cara- ¿Cuándo partimos?

 **Minato:** ¡Cuánto antes mejor! Kushina y las niñas te esperan en la puerta- dijo mientras asentía y salía por la puerta seguido de los demás integrantes de la misión

Al azabache le sorprendió que su padre enviara a las niñas sabiendo su condición de jinchuriki, aunque seguramente estas lo habrían convencido ya sea por las buenas o por las malas con ayuda de su madre

Naruto no quería perder el tiempo, por lo que creó varios clones, confundiendo a los presentes, para posteriormente asombrarse y pegarse un gran susto, al ver como dos alas salían del azabache junto a una cola de reptil de color rojo

 **Naruto:** Montad encima- ordenó el azabache con una mirada seria, por lo que sin rechistar, cada integrante de la misión se subió en la espalda del azabache, que sin dar tiempo a preguntar, despegó a una velocidad fulminante que dejaría el Hiraishin no Jutsu de su padre en vergüenza

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun cálmate, ellos no están acostumbrados, dijo viendo que sus compañeros se encontraban algo mareados

Sakura una vez recuperada iba a pegarle al clon, solo para recibir una mirada asesina de este junto a una sonrisa macabra

 **Naruto:** Estamos a más de 1000 metros del suelo, y yo soy un clon, ¿crees que es buena idea?- dijo mientras la peli rosa se ponía azul ante la idea de caer en picado y acabar como carne de hamburguesa en el suelo

Por su parte, los Akatsukis Deidara y Sasori, estaban llevándose a la inconsciente Gaia hacia un lugar donde poder realizar la extracción del Shukaku

 **Deidara:** Oye Sempai, ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato con ella antes de que se valla al otro barrio?- dijo de forma lasciva mientras su compañero se lo pensaba

 **Sasori:** Ya veremos si tenemos tiempo para ella- dijo el anquilosado, el cual estaba un poco tenso- "Tengo la sensación de que vamos a morir de una forma horrible"- pensó mientras sentía escalofríos en su cuerpo

El grupo de Naruto avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia Suna para poder empezar la matan… digo la persecución de los dos Akatsukis

Sakura pudo tratar las heridas de Kankuro, el cuál había sido envenenado por uno de los Akatsukis cuando intento rescatar a su hermana el solo

Sin perder tiempo, el grupo del azabache salió en busca de Gaia, después de que el azabache encontrara el rastro, donde todos volvieron a montarse en las espaldas de los clones de azabache

 **Naruto:** Solo espera Gaia, te vamos a salvar cueste lo que cueste- dijo con una gran determinación, pero sobre todo ira al ver como unos desgraciados querían matar a una persona importante para él

 **Flash back (Después de la invasión)**

Naruto se encontraba mirando el techo de su habitación algo aburrido, pese a que era de noche no tenía mucho sueño, cuando notó una presencia familiar

 **Naruto:** Sal de ahí Gaia, to olor a desierto es inconfundible- dijo sorprendiendo a la joven que salió de su escondite algo apenada- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo tranquilo para abrir sorprendido los ojos al ver a la joven peli roja llorar

 **Gaia:** Lo siento Naruto-kun, Shukaku me lo contó todo lo que te pasó, yo- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, para asombrarse al notar la mano del azabache en su rostro

 **Naruto:** No es culpa tuya, Orochimaru mató a alguien muy importante para mí y pude sentir como su energía desaparecía, esa fue la razón por la que perdí el control- dijo con una sonrisa calmando a la peli roja

 **Gaia:** Me… ¿me perdonas?- dijo asombrada la peli roja

 **Naruto:** Claro que te perdono, además fue culpa de Orochimaru al aprovecharse de tu condición de Jinchuriki- dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a la peli roja

 **Gaia:** ¿Y no piensas que soy…?

 **Naruto:** ¿Un monstruo?, claro que no, pienso que eres una joven muy hermosa- dijo sonrojando a la peli roja mientras su corazón latía con fuerza

Incapaz de contenerse, la joven le dio un beso en sus labios, para sorpresa del azabache, que lo acepto gustosamente mientras miraba sorprendido a la peli roja

 **Gaia:** Gracias, Naruto-kun- dijo desapareciendo entre la oscuridad

 **Fin flash back**

El Uzumaki sonrió al recordar ese momento, donde los dos con el pasar del tiempo querían empezar una relación, pero debido al entrenamiento del azabache, les fue imposible poder hablar el uno con el otro

 **Hinata:** La encontraremos Naruto-kun- dijo con determinación la Hyuga

 **Naruto:** Claro que lo haremos, haremos pagar a esos cabrones y salvaremos a Gaia- dijo con determinación- "solo espera mi amor, pronto estaré contigo"- pensó con gran determinación dispuesto a aplastar a cualquier cosa o persona

Mientras en el inframundo, Satan estaba haciendo el papeleo diario mientras Itachi le ayudaba con algunos informes al ser la nueva asistenta del rey del inframundo

 **Lucifer:** Itachi-chan, ve preparando dos cámaras especiales, dos amigos tuyos vendrán dentro de muy poco- dijo sonriendo malévolamente dándole leves escalofríos a su asistenta

 **Itachi:** "Espero que Naruto-kun no se cebe mucho con ellos, sino no podré aplicarles el procedimiento"- pensó con un tono macabro mientras relamía un kunai y mostraba su sharingan

Si, a esos dos no les esperaba nada bueno, ni en la vida ni en la muerte

 **Continuará**


	5. Capítulo 5: El rescate de Gaia

**Capítulo 5: El rescate de Gaia**

Naruto y el equipo de rescate por fin habían llegado al escondite donde los Akatsuki procedieron a la extracción del bijuu, cosa que provocó la muerte de la peli roja, y a su vez, la ira del Uzumaki y que los dos idiotas estuviesen sentados encima de ella no ayudaba mucho

 **Deidara:** Tús estúpidas marionetas no se pueden comparar con mi bello arte sempai- dijo encarando a su compañero que parecía un armadillo con displasia de caderas

 **Sasori:** ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar mi arte? Mis marionetas superan por mucho tu arcilla de pacotilla- dijo muy molesto mientras agitaba su cola de metal

Naruto se estaba cansado de ver a esos dos discutir, por lo que empezó a emanar su instinto asesino dejando sin palabras a los Akatsukis y a sus compañeros de equipo, incluso el equipo de Gai pudo sentir esas ganas de matar abrumadoras

 **Neji:** Naruto…- dijo el Hyuga algo asustado después de haber lidiado con su enemigo

 **Tenten:** Es la misma sensación que cuando el dragón atacó Konoha- dijo muy asustada la castaña

En la cueva, el Azabache dejo de liberar su instinto al ver que ya tenía la atención de sus víct…. Digo, enemigos y para no poner más nerviosos a sus compañeros

 **Chiyo:** "Este poder es el mismo de hace tres años, cuando el dragón apareció"- pensó asombrada la anciana mientras miraba con sorpresa al furioso azabache

 **Naruto:** Muy bien, par de idiotas, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?- dijo con los ojos blancos y rasgados mirando a los Akatsuki

 **Sasori:** Deidara, encárgate de él, yo me haré cargo de las jinchurikis- dijo mientras el rubio creaba un pájaro de arcilla y se montaba en él

 **Deidara:** Muy bien, listillo, sígueme si puedes- dijo saliendo de la cueva con el cuerpo de la peli roja

El azabache no se hizo esperar y saco sus alas y cola de dragón, para sorpresa de los Akatsuki, mientras Hinata se montaba en su espalda para perseguir al rubio mientras Kakashi los perseguía, dejando solamente a la abuela Chiyo, a Sakura y a Kushina y las niñas con el marionetista

 **Chiyo:** Empecemos de una vez- dijo preparándose junto a las demás chicas

 **Sasori:** Seréis unas excelentes marionetas cuando os mate- dijo el armadillo moviendo su cola metálica

 **Naruko:** Eso lo veremos- dijo mientras ella y su hermana eran cubiertas por el manto de chakra de su bijuu

 **Kurama: Tened cuidado mocosas, aún tenéis problemas para dominar mi chakra-** Dijo el bijuu de brazos cruzados

 **Mito:** No te preocupes, lo tendremos- dijo a su inquilino mientras se preparaba para la batalla

En el exterior, Naruto perseguía a gran velocidad al Akatsuki rubio, el cual volaba a gran velocidad para evitar que el azabache lo alcanzara

 **Deidara:** ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes tortuga?- dijo de forma burlona con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara

Eso provocó que Naruto sonriera de forma siniestra al igual que la Hyuga provocándole un escalofrío al rubio

 **Naruto:** Si quieres ver velocidad- dijo desapareciendo para posteriormente reaparecer en las narices del rubio- tendrás velocidad- dijo asombrando al Akatsuki y a Kakashi que no pudo ver nada ni siquiera con su sharingan activado

Sin darle tiempo a contraatacar, el azabache agarró la cabeza del rubio para posteriormente lanzarlo por los aires con una monstruosa fuerza, dejando anonadados al rubio y al peli plata

Entonces Naruto lanzó una de sus potentes torrentes de fuego de su boca, el cual iba directo al Akatsuki, que por suerte, pudo esquivar en casi su totalidad el fuego, sin embargo, le fue inevitable perder su brazo derecho, el cual se desintegró cuando el fuego lo alcanzó, provocándole al Akatsuki un enorme dolor

Ese momento fue aprovechado por Hinata para poner el cuerpo del Kazekage en un lugar seguro mientras Naruto y Kakashi se lanzaban contra el Akatsuki

Bueno, para ser exactos, fue Naruto el que agarró nuevamente al Akatsuki, al cual le arrancó el otro brazo con sus garras, provocando un sangrado masivo en el rubio que se retorcía de dolor, al ver que el corte se pudría a gran velocidad

 **Naruto:** Parece que las bacterias están haciendo su trabajo- dijo con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro mientras veía a su presa revolverse de dolor en el suelo

Con su cola, el azabache agarró por el cuello al rubio artista para posteriormente estrellarlo contra el suelo, no sin antes volar hacia unos 300 metros hacia arriba para posteriormente lanzarlo brutalmente contra el suelo, provocando que el cuerpo del rubio explotará en miles de pedazos

Kakashi estaba sorprendido por la brutalidad que mostró su alumno junto a su enorme poder

 **Naruto:** Espero que papá e Itachi-chan te den lo que te mereces- dijo para posteriormente volver con Kakashi y Hinata- rápido ponla en el suelo- dijo mientras la Hyuga ponía a la peli roja en el suelo, donde el azabache empezó a transmitirle su poder, perfectamente visible, para asombro del Hatake

Pero se quedó aún más sorprendido al ver como la peli roja, que supuestamente había muerto, despertar y levantarse sin esfuerzo para asombro del peli plata y la misma peli roja, que se asombró de ver al azabache dragón junto a ella

 **Gaia:** Naruto-kun…- dijo asombrada entendiendo lo que realmente había pasado- ¡NARUTO-KUN!- Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos para posteriormente abrazarlo, donde el azabache le correspondió con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Tranquila Gaia-chan, estás a salvo- dijo acariciando con ternura la cabeza de la peli roja

 **Kakashi:** Naruto ¡ ¿Qué has hecho?! ¡ ¿Cómo..?!- dijo totalmente asombrado incapaz de decir palabra alguna

 **Naruto:** Eso lo explicaré más tarde, mejor vallamos a ver cómo están los demás- dijo mientras el azabache creaba un clon para que la peli roja se subiera a su espalda y volarán a gran velocidad hacia la cueva donde estaban peleando las chicas

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con el Akatsuki en su verdadera forma ya derrotado siendo abrazado por unas marionetas, para posteriormente ver que todos estaban bien

Aunque la anciana casi tiene un infarto al ver a la peli roja Kazekage de pie y completamente intacta y con una sonrisa en su rostro, donde Kakashi explico lo que Naruto había hecho para devolverá la peli roja a la vida

 **Chiyo:** Ya lo entiendo- dijo seriamente la anciana- tu eres el dragón de la muerte ¿verdad? El que apareció hace tres años en Konoha- dijo dejando a los presentes congelados

El azabache se miró para mirar a la anciana para posteriormente sonreír levemente

 **Naruto:** Si, soy yo- dijo sin miedo ni vacilar mientras la anciana asentía

Dentro del bosque cercano a la cueva, el azabache, o más exactamente un clon de este, estaba interrogando a una especie de planta humana con una mitad blanca y otra negra que vestía la capa de Akatsuki

 **Naruto:** Muy bien Aloe Vera, veamos qué sabes- dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza del extraño ser mientras activaba sus ojos de dragón- así que ese es vuestro plan- dijo para posteriormente quemar a esa criatura viva- que pena de que no se valla a cumplir- dijo con una sonrisa macabra

Mientras, en el infierno, la Uchiha tenía sus utensilios para darles un tratamiento especial a sus ex compañeros de crimen

Pero lo que más impactó a los criminales, era que su compañera tenía un aspecto demoníaco, su piel era roja, tenía una cola de látigo con la punta acabada en flecha, garras negras en manos y pies, colmillos afilados, orejas largas y dos cuernos en su cabeza, dándole un aspecto sexy pero aterrador al mismo tiempo

 **Itachi:** Muy bien ¿quién será el primero?- dijo sádicamente mientras se relamía los lamios para horror de los presentes, incluido el Aloe Vera que acababa de llegar

 **Deidara:** ¿Puedo pedir algo?- dijo muy asustado mientras la azabache asentía- ¡En la cara no que es lo que me da de comer!- dijo sacándoles dos gotas enormes a sus compañeros

 **Itachi:** Empezaré por ahí- dijo aterrando al rubio que empezó a gritar de miedo para posteriormente gritar de dolor por el tratamiento que le estaba dando la Uchiha, mientras los demás miraban con horror la escena, sabiendo que serían los siguientes

En el mundo de los vivos, toda la aldea había ido a ver como se encontraba su Kazekage, llenándolos a todos de alegría al saber que se encontraba bien, mientras Naruto tenía una charla con el bijuu de sus hermanas

 **Naruto:** ¿Has sabido algo?- preguntó mientras el bijuu negaba

 **Kurama: Nada, parece que donde lo hayan sellado no puedo conectarme con él-** Dijo el bijuu de brazos cruzados

 **Naruto:** Ya veremos que hacer más adelante, volvamos a Suna a descansar, tengo mucha hambre- dijo mientras le rugía el estómago, asustando a muchos pensando que se trataba de algún monstruo, mientras los de Konoha, sobre todo Hinata, sentían mucha pena por los cocineros de la aldea

En el infierno, más exactamente en la oficina de Satán, el nombrado estaba terminando de hacer el papeleo cuando de repente un pequeño demonio alado hizo acto de presencia en el despacho del jefe del inframundo

 **Lucifer:** ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo recibiendo el mensaje del pequeño diablillo, para posteriormente leerlo y poner una cara bastante seria- lo que me temía- dijo quemando el mensaje mientras el pequeño demonio se retiraba y se ponía en una pose pensativa- en cuanto ellos aparezcan, la vida de Naruto será más difícil- dijo pensativo mientras miraba una nube blanquecina de humo en forma de esfera- quizás le interese mi oferta- dijo seriamente

En Suna, el azabache tenía a los cocineros del restaurante llorando a mares mientras se limpiaba sus colmillos con un palito de madera a la vez que se sobaba el estómago después de haberse comido casi toda la carne del restaurante mientras los presentes, incluido los miembros de su equipo lo miraban con enormes gotas de anime en su cabeza

 **Naruto:** Ha estado buenísimo, ¿me pregunto que tendrán de postre?- dijo mientras muchos se caían de espalda y los cocineros sudaban a mares

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun, yo creo que no es necesario, te has comido toda la carne del restaurante- dijo la Hyuga mientras el Uzumaki se rascaba la cabeza nervioso

 **Gaia:** Además si comes demasiado te entrará sueño y no podrás estar alerta durante el viaje de vuelta- dijo mientras se le acercaba al oído- ni pendiente de nosotras- le susurro lo último al oído haciendo sonreír al dragon

 **Naruto:** Tenéis razón- dijo levantándose de su asiento- será mejor prepararnos para mañana- dijo mientras el azabache y las chicas se iban a descansar

Las hermanas Namikaze-Uzumaki, Tenten y Temari miraron con algo de envidia como la Kazekage y la Hyuga abrazaba las dos al azabache, mientras Kakashi sentía que tenía que hacerle una estatua al azabache ya que sabía que iba a ver fiesta por la noche, mientras Kankuro tenía un mal presentimiento y Kushina veía de mala gana como las dos chicas se abrazaban al que fue su hijo en el pasado

Neji miraba molesto y con algo de envidia al azabache, mientras Lee hablaba sobre las llamas de la juventud de Naruto al igual que Gai, empezando uno de esos extraños números que les puso a todos el estómago revuelto, por suerte Tenten intervino para detener a los dos idiotas de seguir haciendo el ridículo

En un lugar aparte del mundo shinobi, una joven de pelo azabache y con sharingan estaba destrozando a todos sus enemigos mientras liberaba un aura aterradora

 **Orochimaru:** Parece que Satsuki- chan está muy motivada hoy- dijo sonriendo aunque por dentro tenía miedo de que la azabache le diera una paliza, al igual que su hermano emo que se apartó de su camino

 **Kabuto:** Parece que ansía tanto la venganza como su hermano Orochimaru-sama

 **Satsuki:** "Porque tengo la sensación de que alguien le está haciendo algo a Naruto-kun"- pensó mientras machacaba a sus enemigos sin piedad con los puños y su espada mientras mostraba su sharingan activado

Al día siguiente en la aldea de Suna, el azabache junto a su grupo se despidieron de la Kazekage peli roja, la cual se abrazaba como un Koala al azabache, mientras sus hermanos tiraban de ella

 **Temari:** ¡SUÉLTALO GAIA!- Dijo tirando con fuerza

 **Gaia:** ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR CON MI NARUTO!- Dijo con un berrinche

 **Kankuro:** ¡ERES LA KAZEKAGE GAIA! ¡COMPÓRTATE COMO TAL!- Dijo tirando junto a su hermana de ella

 **Naruto:** Vamos Gaia, no te pongas triste, te prometo que vendré a visitarte a menudo, sabes que venir a Suna para mí es un paseo- dijo con una sonrisa calmando a la peli roja

 **Gaia:** ¿De verdad?- dijo mientras el azabache asentía- está bien, pero ven una vez al mes como mínimo ¿de acuerdo?- pidió la peli roja

 **Naruto:** Claro, es una promesa y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- dijo dándole un beso de despedida para sorpresa de los de Konoha menos de Hinata, provocando que la admiración de Kakashi a Naruto aumentara

Después de eso, Gaia fue interrogada por su hermana durante varias horas, mientras Hinata estaba en una situación parecida

 **Naruko:** ¿Cómo es que no te ha molestado eso?- dijo la gemela peli roja

 **Hinata:** ¿Molestarme el qué?- preguntó confundida asombrando a las chicas

 **Sakura:** ¿Cómo que el qué? Ese Baka ha besado a la Kazekage delante de tus narices- dijo recibiendo una mirada peligrosa de la Hyuga

 **Hinata:** Te recomiendo por tu bien que no insultes a mi novio delante de mí o tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto- dijo mientras la peli rosa retrocedía- en cuanto a eso, se debe a su condición, ya que los machos de su especie son por naturaleza polígamos, principalmente porque los machos tienen niveles de testosterona mucho más altos que otras criaturas y pueden matar sin querer a su pareja durante el apareamiento- dijo asombrando a las féminas

 **Tenten:** ¿Por qué hablas de Naruto como si fuera una clase de animal?- dijo confundida la castaña

Hinata entonces le contó que era realmente Naruto, dejando sorprendida de que el azabache fuera el dragón de hace tres años y el motivo por el que se volvió loco y casi destruye el mundo

 **Tenten:** Es entendible- dijo asombrando a la Hyuga y a las demás féminas- yo también perdería la cabeza si mataran a mi familia- dijo deprimiendo un poco a Kushina ya que la joven amante de las armas tenía razón, gracias a Jiraya, Kushina supo que Ryuma fue como un padre para él, aunque fuese solamente durante un mes

Hinata sonrió al ver que su amiga de pelo castaño no había cambiado su punto de vista respecto a su novio azabache

 **Hinata:** Tenten- dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la castaña- me gustaría hablar contigo en privado después de la misión- dijo con una sonrisa mientras la castaña asentía

En el inframundo, la Uchiha se había dado un baño después de haber vuelto del mundo de los vivos y haberse divertido con su novio durante una larga noche de pasión, no sin antes haber torturado lo suficiente a los Akatsuki que le había enviado su novio

 **Lucifer:** Valla noche ¿eh?- dijo dándole un susto a la Uchiha que le tiró unos cuantos Kunais que esquivo por los pelos

 **Itachi:** ¡LUCIFER-SAMA! ¡YA LE HE DICHO QUE NO HAGA ESO!- Dijo muy molesta

 **Lucifer:** Sabes que lo hago por tu bien, no quiero que pierdas facultades- dijo mientras la Uchiha se cruzaba de brazos- por cierto ¿ella vendrá dentro de poco, cierto?- dijo mientras la Uchiha se calmaba

 **Itachi:** Sí, he hablado con ella, nos ayudará a acabar con Akatsuki ya rescatar a las jinchurikis de Chomei y Matatabi- dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón

 **Lucifer:** ¿Han visto a Naruto alguna de ellas?- dijo mientras la azabache se sentaba para posteriormente ver al diablo sonreír

 **Itachi:** No, no lo han visto- dijo molesta girando su cabeza a un lado, provocando que el diablo se partiera el culo de la risa al ver a la Uchiha celosa, la cual tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza

 **Lucifer:** No es por desilusionarte pero va a ser el que las rescate ¿lo sabes?- dijo mientras la Uchiha se maldecía por su suerte y el diablo volvía a reírse en su cara

Por parte de Naruto, el grupo ya se encontraba en la entrada de Konoha después de unas pocas horas de viaje, todos montados a espaldas de Naruto hasta que este aterrizó a unos kilómetros de la aldea para no levantar sospechas ni revelar sus verdaderos poderes

A medida que avanzaban hasta las puertas, donde estaban los guardias de siempre durmiendo, se encontraron a Jiraya y a Minato esperándoles en la puerta

 **Naruto:** Minato, Ero-sennin ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó confundido el azabache

 **Jiraya:** Tenemos noticias, Akatsuki volverá a atacar, esta vez a las jinchurikis del dos y siete colas- dijo mostrando las fotos de las jóvenes

 **Naruto:** ¿Cuándo atacarán?- dijo el azabache con el rostro serio

 **Minato:** Suponemos que dentro de un mes más o menos, tienen que recuperarse de las bajas- dijo mientras asentía

 **Naruto:** Bien estaremos listos- dijo retirándose junto a Hinata a su apartamento mientras los demás volvían a sus respectivos hogares, solo que Tenten acompañaba a la pareja al apartamento

Mientras, en la aldea de Amegakure no sato, el líder de los Akatsuki estaba teniendo una charla con los miembros que quedaban de la organización, que eran Kisame junto a un peliblanco con guadaña de nombre Hidan, su compañero con máscara Kakuzu, una joven de pelo azul de nombre Konan y el propio líder

 **Líder:** No podemos seguir así, debemos acabar con Naruto Uzumaki- dijo seriamente y algo molesto-

 **Hidan:** Jashin-sama está deseoso de sangre- dijo de forma macabra

Konan por su parte miraba sin emociones la reunión, aunque sus pensamientos eran diferentes

 **Konan:** "Lo siento Nagato, pero te has desviado del camino y debo detenerte"- pensó mientras observaba a su compañero de organización

En la casa de Naruto, las chicas estaban teniendo una charla mientras el azabache iba de compras para la cena

 **Hinata:** Muy bien Tenten, ¿Qué piensas de Naruto-kun?- dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña ante esa pregunta

 **Tenten:** Bu… bueno, es guapo, atento, dulce- dijo tímidamente

 **Hinata:** Vamos que te gusta- dijo sonrojando fuertemente a la castaña- quieres estar con él ¿verdad?- dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña que iba a contestar pero la Hyuga lo interrumpe- no te preocupes por mí, Naruto-kun necesita a más de una mujer en su vida y no me importa compartirlo, siempre y cuando sean dignas y no unas lagartas interesadas- dijo mientras la castaña agradecía a su amiga por darle esa oportunidad

Durante el mes que tuvieron libre, Naruto y Tenten hablaron entre ellos donde ambos se dieron una oportunidad que acabó en un gran amor entre los dos, donde el azabache le informó de su espía y la razón de porque hizo todo lo que hizo y que era un secreto de rango S, aparte de decirle una condición para ser pareja de un dragón

 **Tenten:** ¿Entonces los humanos no pueden tener crías con los dragones?- dijo mientras el azabache negaba- ¿entonces Hinata y la Kazekage…?-dijo confundida

Entonces la Hyuga fue cubierta por un brillo, el cuál al desaparecer, mostró la verdadera forma de la Hyuga

Su pelo seguía siendo negro y sus ojos perlados, pero su piel era roja con escamas en su espalda, orejas largas como la de los elfos, dientes afilados como un tiburón, garras en manos y pies, los cuales eran como los de un velociraptor con una enorme garra alzada en el dedo pulgar (olvidé decir que Naruto cuando es un dragón también tiene esa garra)

Tenten se quedó asombrada, para posteriormente de que gracias a Satán, ella era una Hanyo, un ser mitad demonio y mitad humano

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué dices Tenten-chan?, ¿aceptas ser un Hanyo?- pregunto para posteriormente ver a la castaña sonreír

 **Tenten:** Me encantaría Naruto-kun- dijo dándole un beso a su amado

 **Continuará**


	6. Capítulo 6: Jinchurikis y Reencuentro

**Capítulo 6: Jinchurikis y Reencuentro EMOtivo**

El mes de descanso de Naruto había acabado, y tal como predijeron Jiraya y Minato, los Akatsuki empezaron a moverse, por lo que Naruto acompañado de Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi y un nuevo Jounin llamado Yamato y el equipo 10 fueron hacia los límites de Taki, ya que su primer objetivo sería la jinchuriki del Nanabi (Chomei)

 **Kakashi:** Según la información de Jiraya-sama, los Akatsuki van de camino a Takigakure no Sato, tardaran unos días- dijo el peli plata

 **Naruto:** ¿Pues a que esperamos?- dijo tronándose los nudillos- vamos a romper ojetes- dijo con una sonrisa macabra que acojono mucho a los varones mientras Ino miraba con corazoncitos y un sonrojo al azabache mientras Hinata la mantenía vigilada

El grupo emprendió la marcha a gran velocidad, para fastidio de Shikamaru, pero esta vez por tierra ya que Naruto no quería ir mostrando sus poderes de dragón a todo el mundo, no estaba preparado para mostrarse al mundo tal y como es realmente, al igual que sus novias que ahora eran en parte demonios, cómo él

En Taki, una joven de piel morena, ojos naranja y pelo verde con ropa bastante provocativa, volvía de hacer una misión en los límites de su aldea, aunque la joven volvía de mala gana

Esta joven era Fuu, la jinchuriki del Nanabi (Chomei) la cual no quería volver a su casa, ya que recibiría el típico tratamiento que se le da a los jinchurikis

La mayoría la miraba con odio y asco, solo algunos mostraban interés en ella y era con fines lascivos, solo tenía contacto con sus guardaespaldas que puso el líder de su aldea para protegerla, aunque en realidad era para evitar que se escapara o perdiera el control y su bijuu saliera y destruyera todo

La joven iba metida en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de que dos figuras la estaban persiguiendo con intenciones nada santas

Naruto por su parte, gracias a su olfato y la información del líder de la aldea, pudo encontrar el rastro de la jinchuriki, cuando de repente, se produjo un gran estruendo en el bosque

 **Asuma:** Deben ser los Akatsukis- dijo el Jounin del equipo 10

 **Naruto:** ¿Pues a qué esperamos?- dijo acelerando el ritmo dejando muy atrás a sus compañeros de equipo

 **Kakashi:** ¡NARUTO NO NOS DEJES ATRÁS!- Dijo mientras los demás intentaban darle alcance, aunque parecía que la única que podía hacerlo era la Hyuga

En la zona de impacto, la jinchuriki de Taki se encontraba con rasguños leves provocados por los Akatsukis Hidan y Kakuzu

 **Kakuzu:** Date prisa, quiero recibir mi recompensa- dijo el enmascarado de brazos cruzados

 **Hidan:** No te preocupes, en cuanto termine de divertirme con ella la llevaros ante el jefe- dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras relamía su Guadaña

La jinchuriki apretaba los dientes desesperada, no le quedaba otra que pedirle ayuda a su inquilino, cuando una potente ráfaga de fuego rojo carmesí se interpuso entre ella y el Akatsuki que dio un salto para evitar ser calcinado vivo

Los espectadores se asombraron no solo por el ataque sino también por la destrucción que este había causado, para posteriormente, al retirarse el humo, mostrar la figura del azabache de brazos cruzados mirando seriamente a los Akatsukis

 **Hidan:** ¿Y tú quién eres?- dijo molesto de que le interrumpieran mientras su compañero se asombraba levemente al saber quién era esa persona

 **Naruto:** El que te hará cagar para dentro- dijo seriamente mientras sus compañeros hacían acto de presencia, algo asombrados por la destrucción que provocó el Uzumaki

 **Shikamaru:** "¿Naruto ha hecho esto?"- pensó asombrado viendo la destrucción creada por el Uzumaki

 **Kakuzu:** Hidan, ese chico es Naruto Uzumaki, el que acabó con Deidara- dijo mientras el peli blanco sonreía

Naruto junto a Hinata analizaban a sus oponentes, Naruto con sus ojos de dragón y Hinata con su Byakugan

 **Hinata:** ¿Ves lo mismo que yo Naruto-kun?- dijo mirando sobre todo al tío de la Guadaña

 **Naruto:** Sí, ese no será un problema, pero el otro puede que de una buena pelea, cinco corazones deberían aguantar mis golpes- dijo por lo alto sombrando al Akatsuki enmascarado, su compañero y a los demás miembros del equipo de Konoha

 **Hinata:** Entonces me quedaré con este amante de Jashin- dijo asombrando al peli plata Akatsuki

 **Hidan:** ¿Conocéis a Jashin-sama?- dijo emocionado el Akatsuki

 **Naruto:** Claro que conocemos a ese borracho, solo a él se le ocurriría darle un contrato a un subnormal como tú- dijo provocando la ira del Akatsuki que no se lo pensó mucho antes de lanzarse al sonriente azabache, donde Hinata se plantó delante del peli plata para encajarle una poderosa patada que lo mandó a comerse varios árboles de camino, asombrando a todos por la fuerza

 **Hinata:** Tu adversario soy yo- dijo en una posición de pelea diferente a la de su clan, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo está la chica?- dijo viendo como Sakura e Ino la atendían, ya que cayo inconsciente debido a que usó mucho de su chakra natural para escapar de los criminales- supongo que está bien- dijo tronándose los nudillos mientras calentaba sus músculos- ¿empezamos?- dijo sonriente mientras el Akatsuki se preparaba

 **Chouji:** ¿No deberíamos ayudarle?- dijo mientras el Hatake negaba

 **Kakashi:** Él puede encargarse fácilmente de esto- dijo llamando la atención del equipo 10- y no solo el, Hinata también puede hacerlo, ambos están a un nivel superior de lo que yo pensaba, incluso me superan a mí y a Kurenai- dijo sorprendiendo a sus compañeros

Naruto a gran velocidad, desapareció de la vista de todos, para posteriormente reaparecer detrás de su adversario, el cual estaba sorprendido por la velocidad del azabache, pero pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el puñetazo del azabache, que destrozó el suelo de un simple puñetazo, provocando una enorme cortina de humo

 **Ino:** "Increíble, Naruto-kun es tan fuerte como Tsunade-sama"- dijo la rubia con corazones en sus ojos

 **Shikamaru:** "Impresionante, puede que se esté conteniendo, pero es mucho más fuerte que Tsunade-sama y cualquiera de nosotros, Kakashi-sensei tiene razón, Naruto puede lidiar con esto, solo espero que no se confíe"- pensó el Nara viendo el combate de Taijutsu, donde el Akatsuki se vio obligado a sacar sus tentáculos para atacar al Uzumaki con elemento Suiton, el cual esquivaba a su contrincante con apenas dificultades

 **Naruto:** "Ya veo, está usando Suiton pensando que tendrá ventaja por ser Katon"- pensó mientras sonreía para posteriormente aspirar con fuerza aire

El Akatsuki aprovechó para lanzar una potente ola de Suiton pensando que lanzaría un ataque de fuego, pero lo único que hizo el azabache fue soplar tan fuerte, que echó la cortina de agua contra el asombrado Akatsuki que tuvo que esquivar el torrente de agua

Entonces el Akatsuki sintió un gran dolor en su pecho para ver con horror como una mano estaba agarrando uno de sus corazones, para posteriormente voltear y encontrarse al Azabache sonriendo macabramente

 **Naruto:** Uno menos- dijo tirando hacia atrás para posteriormente darle una patada a su adversario- te quedan cuatro- dijo para posteriormente hacer explotar el corazón con su mano, bañándose en la sangre de su enemigo

El Akatsuki se levantó con mucho dolor, para posteriormente sacar sus otros corazones restantes que adoptaron la forma de monstruos con más caras, mientras el Akatsuki sacaba tentáculos por todo su cuerpo y de su boca, provocando un gran asombro en los presentes

 **Naruto:** Ya era hora- dijo mientras hacía sellos, para sacar cuatro clones, mientras el original hacía aparecer en sus manos esferas de color azulado del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto

 **Kakashi:** El jutsu de Minato-sensei- dijo asombrado ya que él nunca vio al azabache hacerlo mientras el Akatsuki miraba las esferas curioso

 **Naruto:** ¡CÓGELAS!-Dijo para posteriormente lanzar las dos esferas hacia el Akatsuki, para asombro de Kakashi y Asuma, al igual que Kakuzu que tuvo que reaccionar rápido para esquivar esas esfera que provocaron una gran destrucción en el lugar

Pero lo que dejo a todos flipando fue ver como el Uzumaki lanzaba más rasengans hacia el Akatsuki, al igual que los clones, los cuales estaban usando Futon y Raiton en sus rasengan, mientras el original mezclaba sus rasengan con fuego lanzándolos a una velocidad de vértigo, ni siquiera Kakashi podía seguir esas esferas de energía con claridad

El Akatsuki ahora se encontraba en serios problemas, no solo tenía que protegerse a sí mismo sino también a sus corazones, ya que los monstruos estaban siendo destruidos por los ataques del azabache

Por otro lado, Hinata le estaba dando una paliza al loco de la guadaña, el cual había activado su modo maldición (no sé cómo se llama cuando se pone de color negro) cuando logró herir levemente a la Hyuga y lamer su sangre, sin embargo, no entendía porque su maldición no le hacía nada a la oji perla

 **Hidan:** "No lo entiendo, me he perforado el corazón cuatro veces, los pulmones y el hígado y sigue como si nada"- pensó desesperado y frustrado mientras la Hyuga lo miraba con los brazos cruzados

 **Hinata:** ¿No entiendes nada verdad?- viendo la frustración en el rostro de su rival- olvide decirte una cosa, el contrato que tienes con Jashin solo afecta a los humanos- dijo sorprendiendo al peli plata mientras la Hyuga adoptaba su forma Hanyo- por suerte él nos enseñó a romper los contratos indeseados- dijo mostrando el contrato del peli plata que empezó a sudar frío- adiós Hidan- dijo para posteriormente romperlo, y ver caer a un Akatsuki, donde Itachi lo esperaba en el infierno

Y hablando del infierno, nos encontramos a Sasori, Deidara y Zetsu atados y llorando como niñas chicas cuando le rompen su muñeca favorita mientras la Uchiha los miraba con una dulce sonrisa

 **Itachi:** Veo que os gusta mis terapias- dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus víctimas suplicaban, cuando le llego el mensaje de su nuevo "cliente"- excelente- dijo viendo como aparecía el peli plata atado en una mesa como los otros Akatsukis- te esperaba con ansias Hidan- dijo mientras recordaba todos los intentos de manoseo del peli plata

 **Hidan:** ¡ ¿ITACHI?!- Dijo exaltado al ver a la Uchiha y más en su forma demoníaca ¡ ¿VOSOTROS AQUÍ?!... un momento, ¿Qué os pasa a todos?- dijo viendo a los que fueron en vida sus compañeros de organización

 **Itachi:** Oh no te preocupes Hidan….- Dijo con una sonrisa que le dio muy mala espina- te lo explicaré con detalles, mientras chicos, os dejo con mi asistentas- dijo aterrando a los que estaban allí antes, mientras una joven diablo de pelo castaño y otra peli roja de piel oscura hacían acto de presencia

 **¿?:** Bueno Gaia, ¿a quién prefieres?- dijo la castaña mientras la peli roja pensaba

 **Gaia:** Como Kazekage mi deber es castigar a los traidores Tenten- dijo mirando al peli rojo que temblaba de miedo- pero este capullo fue el que me secuestro- dijo apretando con fuerza una zona muy especial

 **Deidara:** ¡LO SIENTO LO SIENTO DE VERDAD QUE LO SIENTO!- Dijo para empezar a llorar como una nena

 **Tenten:** No hay peros que puedan limpiar tus pecados- dijo relamiendo una espada haciendo temblar de miedo a los presentes y que gritaran como nenazas

En el mundo de los vivos, Kakuzu iba por el mismo camino que su compañero caído, ya que había perdido todos sus corazones a manos del bombardeo del Uzumaki, que ahora mismo le estaba dando una paliza después de arrancarle casis todos los tentáculos de su cuerpo

 **Naruto:** Eres bueno- dijo agarrándolo del cuello- es una pena que seas un enemigo, pero no te preocupes, te daré el honor de morir con una de mis técnicas más fuertes- dijo mientras mezclaba fuego, viento y rayos en un rasengan- cómete esto **¡TRIPLE ELEMENTAL RASEN SHURIKEN!** \- Dijo lanzándole su devastador ataque al Akatsuki, el cuál sintió como todas las células de su cuerpo se desintegraban para posteriormente desaparecer en una explosión de elementos- seguro que Itachi-chan y las chicas se lo pasaran muy bien- dijo volviendo junto a sus compañeros y felicitar a la oji perla con un beso en los labios, para envidia de la rubia

El azabache preguntó por las chicas para ver cómo estaba la peli verde, la cual se encontraba dormida, por lo que decidieron buscar un lugar para pasar la noche hasta que la joven despertara y pudiera volver a su aldea por si sola

Pasó un día hasta que la joven se despertó sorprendida, recordando los acontecimientos del día pasado

 **Naruto:** Veo que has despertado- dijo el azabache llamando la atención de la jinchuriki, la cual al verlo tuvo un sonrojo bastante llamativo en su cara

 **Fuu:** Ho… Hola- dijo algo avergonzada la peli verde, sin embargo su inquilino estaba muy alerta

 **Chomei:** **Fuu, no bajes la guardia, ese chico no es humano-** Dijo mientras la peli verde sorprendida asentía, después de todo él era su único y verdadero amigo

 **Fuu:** ¿Por… porque me salvaste?- preguntó sin notar desconfianza

 **Naruto:** Mi espía me aviso de que Akatsuki iba detrás de ti y los detuve, ambos están muertos, si me lo vas a preguntar- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli verde- pero también te propongo un trato- dijo llamando la curiosidad de la peli verde mientras su bijuu estaba alerta

 **Fuu:** ¿Qué clase de trato?- dijo con curiosidad y desconfianza al mismo tiempo

 **Naruto:** Sé que no quieres volver a tu aldea por tu condición de jinchuriki porque los aldeanos piensan que eres un monstruo- dijo mientras la peli verde se ponía triste- por lo que yo te pregunto ¿te gustaría vivir en un lugar donde nadie te discrimine y puedas vivir de forma normal?- dijo sorprendiendo a la jinchuriki y a su bijuu

 **Fuu:** No es por nada pero ¿cómo sé que lo que dices es cierto?, te agradezco la ayuda pero apenas te conozco- dijo con desconfianza la peli verde

 **Naruto:** En realidad todo el continente shinobi me conoce- dijo confundiendo a la peli verde- hace tres años ataque a Konoha y peleé contra las jinchurikis de Kurama- sorprendiendo al bijuu que le dijo que ese era el nombre de su hermano mayor a su jinchuriki que se quedó sorprendida de que ese chico conociera el nombre del bijuu más fuerte

La joven se quedó pensando hasta que recordó el enorme dragón que apareció hace tres años

 **Fuu:** Tú… tú eres….- dijo asustada al igual que su bijuu recordando la charla que tuvo con su hermano bijuu

 **Naruto:** Mira entiendo que me tengas miedo, pero si quisiera acabar contigo ¿no crees que ya lo habría hecho?- dijo dejando pensativa a la peli verde- entonces ¿aceptas el trato?- dijo mientras la peli verde lo discutía con su bijuu hasta llegar a tomar una decisión

 **Fuu:** Acepto- dijo la peli verde con determinación haciendo sonreír al Uzumaki

Pasaron las horas, hasta que Naruto salió de su habitación bajo la mirada paciente de todos, avisando que la peli verde se había marchado porque tenía asuntos en la aldea

Hinata sabía la razón verdadera de porque había tardado tanto en la habitación, por lo que sin decir nada, el grupo volvió de regreso a la aldea

Durante la caminata la rubia intentaba tener una conversación animada con el azabache, aunque las miradas intimidantes de la Hyuga no facilitaban mucho la tarea

Asuma y Kakashi no le quitaban un ojo a Naruto preguntándose cómo era tan fuerte

Sakura simplemente estaba llena de envidia hacia Hinata aunque tenía miedo de Naruto, no sólo porque fue testigo de su auténtico poder hacer tres años, sino por lo que le haría a Sasuke en el caso de que lo encontrasen nuevamente

Mientras Shikamaru iba caminado sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Naruto, recordando como el azabache usó ese peculiar fuego, uno que vio hace tres años mientras Chouji se hartaba de comer patatas

 **Shikamaru:** "Creo que ya no tengo dudas"- dijo observando seriamente al azabache- "La pregunta es… ¿Por qué volviste? Será mejor preguntarle a Hokage-sama"- pensó con su mirada de vago

Tardaron unos días en llegar ya que Naruto se paraba varias veces a cazar algo para la cena, dejando a todos flipando incluido Chouji de ver a alguien comer y comer kilos y kilos de carne y no reventar ni engordar

Una vez que llegaron, Kakashi dio el informe a Minato, sorprendido al saber que Naruto sabía del rasengan y no solo eso, sino que lo había perfeccionado, provocando que el rubio mirara a su sensei de pelo blanco

 **Jiraya:** El me lo pidió- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio- dijo que era un jutsu interesante y que quería perfeccionarlo y experimentar con él, y los resultados son increíbles, siento decirte esto Minato pero Naruto te ha superado – dijo haciendo sonreír al Hokage

Entonces Shikamaru entro en el despacho del Hokage con su típica mirada aburrida

 **Minato:** ¿Ocurre algo Shikamaru?- preguntó amablemente al Hokage

 **Shikamaru:** Solo quería aclarar unas dudas Hokage-sama- dijo de forma seria- dígame Naruto… ¿Es el dragón monstruoso que atacó la aldea hace tres años verdad?- dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, provocando un silencio incómodo en la sala, por suerte Minato había sacado a sus Ambus de la oficina mientras daba un suspiro

 **Minato:** Sabía que esto iba a pasar, los Nara sois muy buenos descubriendo cosas- dijo levantándose del asiento- te pido que lo que hablemos aquí no salga Shikamaru- dijo mientras el Nara asentía seriamente

Al día siguiente Naruto y Hinata junto a Tenten volvían de entrenar para dirigirse a un local a comer, donde esta vez le tocó a Tenten elegir, el cuál era un puesto de Dangos, aunque también servían carne

El día parecía estar tranquilo, hasta que las hermanas Namikaze Uzumaki interrumpieron delante del trio con estrellitas en sus ojos

 **Naruko:** Naruto sé que no he sido una gran hermana pero… ¡POR FAVOR, ENSEÑANOS TUS TÉCNICAS CON RASENGAN!- Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos mientras el azabache las miraba con una enorme gota de anime en su cabeza al igual que Hinata y Tenten

 **Mito:** Si quieres haremos todas las tareas que nos pidas pero por favor- dijo con ojos de cachorrito

 **Naruto:** Está bien, pero hoy no que estoy con las chicas, mañana os enseñare- dijo alegrando a las hermanas- por lo menos sabréis usar el rasengan normal ¿verdad?- dijo mientras estas asentían- bien, mañana a las 8: 15 en el campo de entrenamiento nº 7, no tardéis- dijo mientras las dos se iban corriendo a su casa muy emocionadas

 **Hinata:** Eso ha sido muy lindo de tu parte Naruto-kun – dijo abrazando a su amado

 **Naruto:** No puedo dejar que el pasado me domine, no quiero perderos, ni a las demás- dijo sonrojando a las chicas que le abrazaron fuertemente

 **Tenten/Hinata:** "Suspiro" Naruto-kun, te amamos- dijo abrazando cada una los brazos del azabache

 **Naruto:** Y yo a vosotras chicas- dijo dándole a cada una un beso en sus frentes

En un lugar oculto, el líder de Akatsuki estaba pensativo y frustrado al ver que dos miembros más de su organización habían caído, a manos del azabache

 **Líder:** Esto va de mal en peor- dijo en posición pensativa- Konan, infórmale a Kisame que valla a por la Jinchuriki del Nibi- dijo seriamente el líder de la organización

 **Konan:** ¿Estás seguro Pein?- dijo la peli azul con su típico rostro serio

 **Pein:** No queda otra, solo tenemos tres bijuus, necesitamos todos para completar el plan- dijo de forma impaciente

La peli azul sin discutir fue a avisar al pescado parlante de su próximo objetivo, a la vez que avisaría a Jiraya y a Itachi

En una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, Satsuki volvía a tener una pesadilla, donde los dos dragones volvían a pelear entre sí ferozmente, provocándose heridas bastante serias debido a los mordiscos y zarpazos, mientras se lanzaban sus rugidos de fuego, en el caso de Naruto, y de un color negro, en el caso del dragón desconocido, provocando que el lugar entero quedara en llamas y sucumbido al caos

La azabache despertó nuevamente de golpe mientras respiraba profundamente e intentaba calmarse y quitarse el sudor de su frente

 **Satsuki:** ¿Otra vez ese sueño? ¿Qué significará? ¿Acaso ocurrirá de verdad?- dijo mientras iba a darse una ducha para quitarse el sudor- "pronto volveré a verte… Naruto-kun"- pensó bajo el agua caliente de la ducha mientras su perfecto cuerpo de diosa se mojaba y se limpiaba del sudor provocado por la pesadilla

 **¿?:** ¿Sigues despierta todavía?- dijo una voz que la azabache reconoció perfectamente- necesito que estés en forma para la venganza del clan- dijo provocando una mueca dura en la joven

 **Satsuki:** No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi Sasuke- dijo retirándose para dormir- y no te preocupes, mañana estaré al 100% en el entrenamiento- dijo la Uchiha mientras se retiraba a dormir- además te lo dije hace tres años, si estoy aquí es para evitar que hagas alguna estupidez- dijo seriamente y en parte tenía razón, aunque la principal razón de que se fuera era para obtener información del sennin traidor, donde solamente, en principio, Minato y Jiraya estaban enterados y era su agente doble en la organización del pedófilo, aunque eso llevara a la Uchiha dejarse marcar por la serpiente

Pero la principal razón de que se fuera era Naruto, quería demostrarle lo fuerte que se había hecho estos tres años y disculparse con él por todo lo malo que le hizo, sintiéndose culpable de que perdiera el control ese día y estuviese a punto de destruir el mundo

En Konoha, Naruto les estuvo enseñando a las hermanas a utilizar sus elementos en el rasengan, en el caso de Mito, Doton y Katon, y en el caso de Naruko, Suiton y Raiton, una curiosa combinación, además, Kurama las ayudo en crear una nueva técnica con su chakra y la ayuda de Naruto

Pero el azabache tuvo que suspender el entrenamiento ya que había recibido noticias de Jiraya de que Akatsuki iba detrás de la jinchuriki del Nibi, por lo que rápidamente fue a las puertas de la aldea a esperar a su equipo

En este caso, se trataba de Tenten, Kurenai y Shino, junto a Chouji de reemplazo de Kiba, el cual estaba enfermo, al igual que Akamaru y Sakura como ninja médico junto a Ino, y la reemplazo de Hinata, una chica de pelo castaño llamada Sumike, ya que su objetivo no era otro más que Kisame, uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla y el ex compañero de Itachi Uchiha

 **Naruto:** "Ya era hora de que ese pescado apareciera, papa lleva años pidiéndome que recupere a Shamehada"- pensó mientras avanzaba con su equipo, notando la mirada de observación de la Jounin oji roja- "es incómodo que te miren todo el día"- pensó molesto por ser el centro de atención

 **Kurenai:** "Todavía no me creo lo que dijo Asuma, tendré que verla con mis propios ojos, al igual que Hinata, dejaré que tomen la iniciativa en la batalla para ver sus habilidades, pero si se complica la cosa intervendré, es un Akatsuki a lo que nos enfrentamos y puede ser muy peligroso si lo subestimamos"- pensó de forma fría la oji roja mientras avanzaba y observaba a Naruto y a las chicas

Naruto pudo detectar el Olor del Akatsuki bastante cerca de donde se encontraban, por lo que sin dudarlo avisó a su equipo y todos fueron directos hacia donde estaba su objetivo

Por su parte, Kisame tenía a su víctima donde quería, en un gran lago rodeado de agua, donde tenía claramente ventaja contra el Katon de la jinchuriki, la cual estaba en pésimas condiciones por los jutsus acuáticos del tiburón parlante

 **Kisame:** Me parece que esto se ha acabado gatita- dijo sonriente el pescado parlante mientras veía a la jinchuriki jadear muy cansada

 **Yugito Nii:** "Esto es malo, he usado todo tu poder que podía sin perder el control y no he podido hacerle nada"- pensó jadeante la rubia

 **Matatabi:** **Es increíble la cantidad de…-** Dijo para posteriormente asombrarse ante lo que estaba sintiendo para posteriormente temblar de miedo

 **Yugito:** Matatabi ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo preocupada la rubia

 **Matatabi: Yugito, ¿no me digas que no puedes sentirlo?-** dijo asustada la gata de dos colas a su confundida Jinchuriki

Entonces ella también empezó a notar esa esencia

 **Yugito:** "¿Acaso la está provocando este tío?"- pensó antes de volver a sentir ese poder abrumador- no… yo conozco esta energía- dijo sintiéndola aún más cerca

Kisame también se percató de esa presencia justo a tiempo antes de recibir un ataque aéreo desde el aire, que saco a la jinchuriki de su pasaje mental, para ver algo que la dejó asombrada y aterrada

A unos metros delante del Akatsuki, había un enorme tornado de fuego rojo sangre y negro el cuál dejaba ver una silueta humanoide cuyos ojos brillaban de color blanco dándole un aire aterrador mientras liberaba un aura que mostraba poder y respeto

Al disiparse el fuego, se pudo ver al responsable de esa tormenta de fuego, que no era nadie más que el azabache de Naruto, que tenía una mirada seria hacia el Horizonte, para posteriormente dirigir una mirada seria a la rubia que se asustó ante eso

 **Naruto:** ¿Estás bien?- fue lo único que dijo sacando a la rubia de su trance que afirmo toda sonrojada con la cabeza la respuesta del Uzumaki- bien- dijo para posteriormente mirar al Akatsuki- por fin nos vemos en persona, Hoshigaki Kisame- dijo mientras calentaba los hombros

 **Kisame:** Uzumaki Naruto, que honor tener al hijo del cuarto frente a mí- dijo con una sonrisa, aunque en realidad estaba pensativo- "ese poder que sentí…. ¿acaso él es el responsable?"- pensó observando al azabache que estaba listo para pelear

En ese instante aparece el resto del equipo para sorpresa del Akatsuki y la jinchuriki, mientras en el interior de la rubia, la bijuu analizaba al chico azabache y a la Hyuga

 **Matatabi: Hay algo que no me cuadra, desprenden energías no humanas, mantente alerta-** dijo mientras su jinchuriki asentía

 **Kisame:** Y bueno, ¿Qué trae al gran Naruto por aquí? ¿Has venido a salvar a la jinchuriki?- dijo sonriente

 **Naruto:** Esa es una de las razones- dijo con una sonrisa- pero la otra razón es por lo que llevas contigo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en posición de batalla- así que una vez que te mate, me llevaré a Shamehada si no te importa- dijo con la sonrisa en su cara

 **Kisame:** Eso está por verse Uzumaki- dijo preparando su arma para atacar

Mientras, la jinchuriki observaba con preocupación al azabache que iba a enfrentarse al Akatsuki

 **Yugito:** Deberíais ayudarle, ese sujeto es muy fuerte- dijo mientras Sakura e Ino atendían las heridas de la rubia de Kumo

 **Ino:** No te preocupes por Naruto-kun, él es muy fuerte- dijo para sorpresa de la peli rosa por cómo había llamado a su compañero de equipo

El azabache fue rodeado por su aura de fuego rojo y negro que le llamó mucho la curiosidad a la Kunoichi de Kumo, mientras Kisame sonreía confiado, pensando que tendría ventaja con el Suiton

Pero nadie se esperó que el azabache se lanzara a una velocidad de vértigo contra el Akatsuki, que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, utilizando a Shamehada para defenderse

 **Kurenai:** "Es rápido"- dijo la oji roja viendo al azabache golpear a su adversario, que lanzaba ataques con su arma sin lograr alcanzar a su objetivo

 **Naruto:** ¿Eso es todo?- dijo esquivando sin esfuerzo alguno a su adversario que comenzaba a impacientarse y a frustrarse, hasta que el azabache, para asombro de los presentes, incluido el Akatsuki, agarró el arma de este sin recibir daño alguno mientras el espadachín de la niebla tiraba hacia atrás sin éxito alguno

 **Kisame:** ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Solo yo puedo coger a Shamehada!- dijo intentando recuperar el arma con esfuerzo

 **Naruto:** Shamehada no hace daño a sus amigos- dijo impresionando al Akatsuki, que recibió un puñetazo del azabache que lo mandó a volar, estrellándose contra varios árboles en el proceso

El Akatsuki realizo sellos a gran velocidad, para posteriormente lanzar un ejército de tiburones hacia el sonriente azabache que empuño el arma de su adversario

 **Naruto:** ¿Lista Shamehada?- dijo mientras el arma se movía y hacía ruidos raros, haciendo sonreír al azabache, que a una velocidad inhumana, apareció delante de los tiburones de agua, para posteriormente cortarlos a una velocidad imposible de seguir incluso para el sharingan

Todos, a excepción de Hinata y Tenten que sonreían, miraban asombrados como el azabache repelía a gran velocidad y sin esfuerzo el ataque del Akatsuki

Ino miraba con estrellitas al azabache, Yugito tenía un gran sonrojo en la cara, Sakura tenía su quijada en el suelo, Kurenai estaba flipando, Naruto era mucho más rápido que Minato y su técnica Hiraishin no jutsu (Jutsu del dios del trueno volador) incluso Shino estaba asombrado, mientras Chouji miraba asombrado el espectáculo con una bolsa de papas que a saber de dónde la habrá sacado

Una que el azabache había terminado, hizo desaparecer a su aliado en una nube de humo de color oscuro y rojizo, para asombro de los presentes, y desgracia del Akatsuki

 **Naruto:** Ya era hora de que volviera a su mundo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se tronaba los puños- bueno, creo que es hora de ir acabando esto, ¿no lo crees?- dijo con una sonrisa feroz

Kisame apretaba los dientes frustrado, sin shamehada no podría hacer su fusión, y sabía de antemano por su líder que el cuerpo a cuerpo era el fuerte

 **Kisame:** No me dejas opción Uzumaki- dijo rodeándose a sí mismo en una burbuja de agua, mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de chakra- antes de que me mates- dijo sacando dos tiburones- lo haré yo mismo- dijo sonriendo mientras los tiburones

 **Kurenai:** ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE SE ESCAPE!- Dijo para posteriormente notar una gran fuente de energía para sombrarse al saber quién era- Na… ¿Naruto?- dijo asombrada al saber de quien se trataba

El azabache estaba hinchando su pecho, mientras concentraba cada vez más poder, aunque Kisame sonreía

 **Kisame:** Es inútil, tu fuego no podrá….- dijo para asombrarse al ver rayos alrededor del azabache, al igual que los demás presentes, mientras Naruto sonreía

 **Naruto:** Entonces prueba esto- dijo con una sonrisa macabra para posteriormente escupir un torrente de electricidad monstruoso dirección al pescado parlante, que no reacciono ante la sorpresa y el terror, para posteriormente recibir una monstruosa descarga eléctrica que acabo destruyendo todo su cuerpo, ya que el efecto del rayo se multiplico con el agua del Akatsuki

El rayo fue tan potente que no solo desintegró al Akatsuki, también se cargó varias hectáreas de terreno, dejando una gran fila de tierra en medio del bosque

Los presentes estaban con las quijadas en el suelo, a excepción de Hinata y Tenten que sonreían con orgullo por el poder de su novio

Yugito estaba flipando, nunca antes en su vida había visto a alguien liberar un ataque como ese, ni siquiera el Raikage cuyo elemento principal era el Raiton, simplemente lo que acababa de ver era inaudito

Sakura casi se caga en los pantalones al ver ese monstruoso ataque, era tan o incluso más poderoso que el fuego de dragón del azabache

Ino estaba en shock, mientras estrellitas y corazones aparecían en sus ojos junto a un sonrojo en su cara

A Kurenai, Chouji y Shino se les cayó la quijada al suelo y los ojos se les salieron de órbita cuando vieron el monstruoso ataque

Naruto se giró para ver las miradas de sus compañeros de equipo y sonreír nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca

 **Naruto:** Valla, creo que me he pasado- dijo riéndose nerviosamente haciendo que todos menos Hinata y Tenten se cayeran de espaldas ante el comentario del azabache

Después de la batalla, el azabache decidió tener una charla con la rubia jinchuriki, a la cuál le propuso el mismo trato que a la jinchuriki de Taki, a lo cual ella acepto sin dudarlo

Después de esa charla privada, el grupo volvió hacia su aldea, donde la Yuhi se maldecía por haber perdido la apuesta, ya que Asuma tenía razón con Naruto

Pasó un mes de esa misión, Naruto tenía una salida con sus chicas en un bar.

Pero no un bar cualquiera, se trataba de un bar del inframundo, donde los demonios y otras criaturas iban a relajarse y a divertirse después de realizar sus trabajos

Naruto hablaba animadamente con sus chicas y demonios con los que hizo amistad, cuando entonces uno de los mensajeros de su padre llegó para darle un mensaje al Uzumaki

Este al leerlo dejo su cara divertida y alegre por una seria y feroz, que puso nervioso a sus amigos

 **Naruto:** Chicas tengo que volver al mundo humano, se trata del pedófilo- dijo mientras estas ponían una mirada bastante seria

Minutos después, Naruto se encontraba junto a Hinata en la oficina, donde estaban Sakura, el capitán Yamato, ya que Kakashi estaba recuperándose por una lesión en una misión en solitario, y el hokage junto a su esposa y Mikoto Uchiha

 **Naruto:** Muy bien, ¿de qué se trata?- dijo seriamente y de brazos cruzados

 **Minato:** Tenemos informes de donde puede estar actualmente Orochimaru- dijo el rubio Hokage seriamente mientras al azabache le hervía la sangre

Después de indicarles las coordenadas, Yamato uso el disfraz de Sasori, ya que según la información Kabuto estaba del bando del Akatsuki muerto

( **Nota de autor:** Cómo no me acuerdo de lo que hablaron en ese capítulo, me saltare hasta donde Kabuto ataca a Yamato, rompiendo su disfraz de Sasori de anquilosaurio)

Naruto, Hinata y Sakura hicieron acto de presencia cuando Yamato dio la señal, donde el azabache tenía una sonrisa torcida y macabra en su rostro, mientras la serpiente pedófila sonreía de lado, aunque por dentro sentía una mezcla de miedo y odio hacia el Uzumaki

 **Orochimaru:** Veo que volvemos a vernos Naruto-kun- dijo sonriendo liberando algunas gotas de sudor

 **Naruto:** Yo también, aunque por razones diferentes- dijo sonriendo y mostrando los colmillos

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun, relájate- dijo cogiendo la mano del azabache, dándole tranquilidad aunque no quitaba su sonrisa de su cara

 **Orochimaru:** Parece que te afecta la muerte de Ryuma- dijo tocando un punto delicado del azabache- ¿necesitas que tu novia te ponga una correa?- dijo sonriendo con el fin de provocar al azabache

Pero este simplemente sonrió para mayor desconcierto del sennin traidor

 **Naruto:** Y me lo dice un viejo que nunca pudo superar la muerte de sus padres- dijo ahora el azabache tocando un punto delicado de la serpiente- Tu padre, un viejo borracho que se caía de costado de la cantidad de alcohol que se metía al cuerpo y tu madre una yonki que se pinchaba y se metía rayas de cocaína de desayuno, una vergüenza de personas- dijo dejando sin palabras a sus compañeros y a Kabuto que miraba con miedo al sennin que apretaba los puños temblorosos, incluso Hinata tenía una mirada seria hacia el azabache

 **Orochimaru:** No permitiré que un mocoso como tú manche el nombre de mis padres, aunque seas un dragon, Naruto- dijo muy furioso desprendiendo chakra

 **Naruto:** Pues arráncate pedófilo, que quiero ver que eres capaz de hacer- dijo con sus ojos de dragón activados

Yamato iba a intervenir con su elemento madera, pero Naruto se adelantó encajándole un potente puñetazo en la cara del sennin traidor, que lo mandó a volar unos cientos de metros por los aires hasta estrellarlo a unos cientos de metros en el bosque, creando un enorme claro

Naruto se crujió el cuello, para posteriormente volar a gran velocidad hacia el cráter que había creado con el cuerpo del sennin, mirando a su víctima derribada en el suelo que se levantaba poco a poco

 **Naruto:** ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?, si es así me has decepcionado- dijo de brazos cruzados mientras su adversario se levantaba

 **Orochimaru:** Tengo que admitir que tus golpes duelen Naruto-kun- dijo mostrando su rostro desfigurado por el puñetazo del dragón, que posteriormente empezaba a regenerarse- pero no deberías confiarte tanto o lo pagarás muy caro- dijo el sennin empezando a lanzar un ejército de serpientes hacia el azabache que solo miraba la acción con aburrimiento

 **Naruto:** Sí eso es loa que quieres- dijo para posteriormente golpear el suelo con sus puños, provocando un tornado de fuego que quemo a todas las serpientes que el sennin había lanzado

Obviamente esa tormenta de fuego también fue vista por su equipo

 **Naruto:** Sabes Orochimaru, te daré un regalo para la vista- dijo desde el interior del tornado de fuego, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar, sus cuernos de dragón volvieron a salir de su cabeza junto a su cola con estacas a la vez que su cuerpo cambiaba de color

Cuando la tormenta de humo se disipó, se podía ver una versión miniatura y más humanoide de lo que es el dragon del infierno, dejando atónito a Orochimaru, a Kabuto y al equipo del azabache menos a la Hyuga que simplemente suspiraba

 **Hinata:** Tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo- dijo llamando la atención del equipo

 **Yamato:** ¡ ¿Tú sabias que podía hacer eso?!- dijo asombrado mientras miraba a la Hyuga que no perdía detalle de su novio sin decir palabra alguna

En la arena, Orochimaru no salía de su asombro, mientras los recuerdos de hace tres años aparecían como si ocurrieran en ese mismo momento

 **Naruto: ¿Qué te pasa Orochimaru? ¿Te ha mordido la lengua el gato?-** dijo con una voz grave y profunda digna de un rey demonio, que le puso los pelos de punta a los presentes- **¿Por qué no me demuestras de lo que eres realmente capaz?-** Dijo sonriendo macabramente

En Konoha, las dos mitades de Kurama notaron ese enorme aumento de poder

 **Kurama (Naruko): Pobre el desgraciado que lo enfrente-** dijo con pena por la pobre víctima que le toque pelear contra él

 **Kurama (Mito): Seguro que se trata de Orochimaru, solo esa escoria provocaría esa transformación-** Dijo mientras su otra parte asentía

En el infierno, Satán y las demás chicas también notaron el aumento drástico de poder del azabache

Orochimaru dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y se preparó para un combate de Taijutsu a gran velocidad, para descubrir por las malas que el azabache lo superaba y por mucho, dándole combos de patadas, puñetazos y coletazos, eso junto a sus garras, sobre todo los garfios de velociraptor que tenía en los pies, provocaban heridas brutales en la carne y los huesos, obligando al sennin sacar otra muda nueva, consumiendo bastante chakra durante el proceso

Viendo que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era inútil, el sennin se decidió por jutsus Suiton, pensando, al igual que Kisame, que tendría ventaja sobre el Katon del azabache

Pero lo que no contó Orochimaru es que Naruto escupiera de la boca y sin realizar sellos, un monstruoso torrente de electricidad que destrozó sin problemas el Jutsu Suiton del sennin, a la vez que había aumentado de potencia

El sennin sin perder tiempo creo unos enormes muros para detener el ataque, solo para ver con horror como los muros acababan pulverizados, obligando al sennin esconderse bajo tierra, escapando otra vez de una muerte segura

El azabache esperaba a que el Humo se disipara para ver que había hecho la serpiente, cuando entonces de debajo de la tierra, el filo de una hoja metálica golpea al azabache en el estómago, llevándolo hasta donde estaba el puente del principio mientras el sennin salía de debajo de la tierra con la espada Kusanagi saliendo de su boca mientras empujaba a su rival

Cuando el azabache chocó contra unas piedras, el sennin pudo ver con sorpresa como este no tenía ningún rasguño, a la vez que Kabuto y el equipo del azabache podían ver con mejor detalle su nueva forma

Sakura intentaba controlarse pero le era imposible, los recuerdos de la invasión volvieron nuevamente a su mente al ver a su compañero en ese estado

Yamato miraba asombrado el nuevo aspecto de azabache, recordando el ataque del dragón de hace tres años

 **Hinata:** "Naruto-kun, se suponía que tenías que mantener tu forma en secreto más tiempo"- pensó algo molesta la Hyuga para posteriormente suspirar y sonreír

Naruto con aburrimiento, se quitó la espada de encima como si fuese una simple mosca, para asombro del sennin y su fiel lacayo Kabuto, viéndose obligado a recogerla y hacer una retirada rápida

 **Naruto:** **¿Eso es todo? Que decepcionante-** Dijo mientras volvía a su forma humana para posteriormente mirar a sus compañeros de equipo, poniéndose un poco nervioso al ver a la oji perla de brazos cruzados- "me parece que me he metido en un buen lio"- pensó sonriendo nerviosamente

Después de ser regañado por su novia, el grupo continuó su marcha hacia el refugio subterráneo del sennin, donde el azabache detectó dos olores muy conocidos

 **Naruto:** Hinata-chan- dijo seriamente el azabache, mientras la Hyuga activaba su Byakugan, reconociendo al instante las dos firmas de chakra

 **Hinata:** Son ellos, están a 300 metros- dijo mientras el azabache lanzaba un rasengan del tamaño de una cabra hacia la puerta que tenían en frente, provocando una explosión que expuso al exterior la cámara donde estaban sus objetivos

Cuando se disipó el humo, pudieron ver en lo alto a dos figuras que rápidamente reconocieron

 **Sakura:** Sa…Sasuke-kun- dijo asombrada la peli rosa viendo al Uchiha

 **Hinata:** Satsuki Uchiha- dijo viendo seriamente a la nombrada que lo miraba sin expresión alguna

Naruto por su parte se mantenía serio viendo a los dos hermanos

 **Sasuke:** Sakura… Naruto, parece que habéis venido a buscarme- dijo seriamente

 **Naruto:** Valla, pero si es Sasuke, ¿todavía llevas ese culo de pato en la cabeza?- dijo asombrando a los presentes por las palabras del azabache mientras al emo se le hinchaba una venita en la frente

 **Sakura:** Sasuke-kun Satsuki, por favor, volved con nosotros a la aldea- rogó la peli rosa a los dos Uchiha que la miraban sin expresiones en sus caras

 **Sasuke:** Veo que sigues insistiendo con eso Sakura- dijo seriamente el emo- pero no pararé hasta que cumpla mi venganza- dijo dejando sin palabras a la peli rosa

 **Naruto:** ¿Así que sigues insistiendo con esa mierda eh?- dijo el azabache seriamente

En ese instante el Uchiha se pone al lado del azabache, sorprendiendo a Yamato y a Sakura, mientras que Naruto se mantenía firme

 **Sasuke:** Veo que tú también quieres traer….- dijo para recibir un puñetazo en la boca del estómago haciéndole retroceder de dolor

 **Sakura:** ¡NARUTO!- Gritó alterada mientras Hinata la detenía con una mano

 **Naruto:** No me importa si te caes por un barranco y te quedas sin brazos imbécil- dijo para posteriormente dirigir su mirada a la Uchiha- ¿Vas a hablar?- dijo mientras la Uchiha se intentaba mantener firme pero la mirada del azabache se lo dificultaba

 **Satsuki:** Ha pasado tiempo Naruto-kun- dijo asombrando a su hermano y a los demás presentes, incluso Naruto alzo una ceja

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué te fuiste Satsuki? ¿Es porque estaba enfadado contigo cierto?- dijo asombrando levemente a la Uchiha mientras el azabache suspiraba- es cierto que estaba enfadado contigo- dijo poniéndose al lado de esta, para asombro de ambos Uchihas- y recuerdo muchas palabras hirientes hacia a mí- dijo mientras la pelinegra intentaba no llorar- pero- dijo para posteriormente abrazarla, para asombro de esta- no se puede vivir en el pasado eternamente- dijo asombrando a la Uchiha por esas palabras- te perdono…- dijo con una sonrisa

La Uchiha no lo aguantó más y acabó llorando en el pecho del azabache, el cuál le dio un pequeño toque en su cuello, que hizo que la marca de la maldición desapareciera, cosa que fue notado por la Uchiha, pero el azabache le puso un dedo en los labios

 **Naruto:** Luego te lo cuento- dijo cargando a la Uchiha en sus brazos para posteriormente ponerla al lado de su equipo- en cuanto a ti emo de mierda- dijo mirando al Uchiha que se levantaba con dolor del suelo- Tu nunca podrás matar a Itachi, principalmente porque no me da la gana- dijo asombrando a los presentes- ahora mueve tu culo de emo de mierda y pelea contra mí- dijo mientras expulsaba fuego de su cuerpo

 **Sasuke:** ¿En serio crees que volveré a la aldea como mi hermana?- dijo seriamente mientras miraba molesto al azabache

 **Naruto:** ¿Quién ha dicho que vayas a volver? No he venido a traerte de vuelta, he venido a acabar con tu patética existencia- dijo sonriendo descaradamente dejando sin aliento a los presentes, menos Hinata que estaba de brazos cruzados

 **Sasuke:** ¿Tú? ¿Matarme?- dijo seriamente aunque sonaba como un chiste- no seas estúpido, esa vez tuviste suerte, pero no soy el de hace tres años- dijo seriamente

 **Naruto:** Tienes razón, eres todavía más estúpido- dijo molestando al Uchiha- además, olvidé que tienes que volver vivo, por lo que solo te arrancaré las extremidades ¿o te rompo la espalda?- dijo sonriendo de forma burlona

 **Sasuke:** Esa vez estabas descontrolado y liberaste todo tu poder, pero ahora podré vencerte

 **Naruto:** Pues demuéstralo, te devolveré todas las humillaciones que me hiciste pasar emo de cuarta- dijo muy emocionado

Sakura iba a intervenir, pero Hinata la noquea evitando alguna estupidez

 **Satsuki:** ¿Va a matarlo?- dijo algo preocupada, puede que Sasuke fuera un idiota arrogante, pero seguía siendo su hermano después de todo

 **Hinata:** No, solo lo hará pedazos, le prometió a tu madre que os traería a los dos de vuelta- dijo la Hyuga con una sonrisa mientras Satsuki la miraba con curiosidad

 **Satsuki:** "¿Que le ha pasado a Hinata? Está como más cambiada y desprende una energía parecida a la de Naruto-kun" pensó viendo a la Hyuga para posteriormente ver a Naruto

Los dos pelinegros se estaban analizando, Sasuke sacó su espada mientras Naruto prendía sus puños en fuego, para posteriormente ambos lanzarse en uno contra el otro a gran velocidad, donde el Uchiha lanzó un corte al azabache que lo esquivo con elegancia para intentar darle una patada que el emo esquivo agachándose e intentar dar el su propia patada sin alcanzar a su objetivo, que aprovechó la pierna de su adversario para voltear en el aire e intentar darle una patada en la cabeza a su rival que logró esquivarla a tiempo, ya que el impacto de la patada, provocó un enorme cráter en el suelo

 **Naruto:** Valla, has mejorado- dijo viendo al emo que sonría- pero solo un poco- dijo para desaparecer y reaparecer en la cara del Uchiha al cuál le había encajado una patada que lo mandó a comerse la pared

 **Satsuki:** "¡Naruto-kun es rapidísimo!"- pensó impresionada la Uchiha mientras su hermano salía de su agujero cada vez más molesto

 **Naruto:** ¿Ya estás sangrando? Si acabo de empezar- dijo de forma burlona, mientras el emo se tocaba su frente al notar algo caliente y confirmar que era su sangre

 **Sasuke:** ¿Quieres ponerte serio? Muy bien- dijo mostrando su sharingan haciendo sonreír a Naruto que solo le indicó con los dedos que atacara

El Uchiha se lanzó a gran velocidad, haciendo sonreír por dentro al azabache

El Uchiha se posiciono a un lado del azabache dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza, pero Naruto simplemente dio un mortal hacia atrás y lanzarle una patada al Uchiha que esquivó por los pelos, para sorpresa suya

 **Sasuke:** "Imposible, debería haber visto ese ataque con antelación"- pensó mientras esquivaba un puñetazo- "¿Otra vez?"- pensó al sentir el aire del puño en su cara que le provocó un leve corte en su cara- "¿Qué está pasando?"- pensó con una mueca de frustración

 **Naruto:** ¿No sabes que pasa verdad?- dijo mientras sonreía para molestia del Uchiha- te diré lo que pasa- dijo agarrando con fuerza el brazo del azabache- eres patético- dijo encajándole una súper patada en la quijada que lo mandó a volar por los aires, el emo sentía que casi se la quiebra mientras se recuperaba del golpe- débil- dijo desde detrás del sorprendido emo que no lo vio llegar, para encajarle un puñetazo que lo llevo a la otra esquina del campo de batalla- dices ser superior a todos por ser un Uchiha, pero no eres ni la mitad de lo que dices ser- dijo después de darle un rodillazo en la espalda- y ahora aquel al que humillabas hace tres años, te está dando una paliza- dijo lanzando a un lado- Itachi pelea mucho mejor que tú, ella sí que me dio un buen combate- dijo asombrando al Uchiha y a su hermana

 **Sasuke:** ¡ ¿TÚ PELEASTE CONTRA ITACHI?!- Dijo finalmente estallando- ¡TE EXIGO QUE ME DIGAS DONDE ESTÁ DOBE!- Dijo muy furioso y más al ver al Uzumaki de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa burlona

 **Naruto:** Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, no vas a poder tocar a Itachi- dijo sonriendo burlonamente provocando mayor ira en el Uchiha, el cual se levantó y cegado por la ira, empezó a lanzar ataques torpes y predecibles- "Justo donde te quería imbécil"-dijo dándole un puñetazo en la cara para posteriormente agarrarlo por una pierna con sus manos, para posteriormente usar el cuerpo del Uchiha como un martillo contra el suelo, estampándolo varias veces antes de lanzarlo por los aires y que chocara contra una pared de piedra

Todos estaban sorprendidos (A excepción de Hinata obviamente) al ver la semejante paliza que el azabache le estaba dando al Uchiha

Sasuke se levantaba mareado, muy dolido, tanto física como mentalmente, tenía varias costillas rotas y cortes que no paraban de sangrar, pero nada de eso se comparaba con la humillación que estaba pasando

 **Sasuke:** "NO, ¡ESTO NO ES REAL! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! ¡YO, UN UCHIHA DE ÉLITE HUMILLADO POR EL ÚLTIMO DE LA CLASE! ¡IMPERDONABLE!"- Pensó cegado por su odio activando su marca de maldición

 **Naruto:** Oh valla, el nene se ha enfadado- dijo viendo como el Uchiha creaba la técnica que Kakashi le enseño; el chidori

 **Satsuki:** ¡NARUTO-KUN TEN-!- Gritó preocupada para posteriormente asombrarse al ver al azabache crear una técnica muy parecida a la de su hermano- Imposible- dijo sin palabras

 **Sasuke:** ¡ ¿CÓMO ES QUE SABES EL CHIDORI?!- Grito alterado y sorprendido al ver esa técnica

 **Naruto:** Esto no es un chidori- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes- ni siquiera Kakashi me lo enseño, simplemente es una técnica que yo cree- dijo con orgullo

El Uchiha cortó la conversación para lanzarse contra el azabache con su técnica de asesinato

 **Naruto:** Grandísimo idiota **¡RAITON BLASTAR!** \- dijo para posteriormente lanzar su técnica, para asombro de los presentes, a gran velocidad hacia el Uchiha que no se esperaba para nada eso

Ambas técnicas impactaron, pero el Uchiha cada vez iba perdiendo más y más terreno hasta que no pudo más y la técnica de Naruto acabó consumiendo al Uchiha, que sintió el peor dolor posible al recibir de lleno esa técnica y posteriormente ser lanzado por los aires y estrellarse con fuerza contra la pared

Al disiparse el humo, se podía ver, para horror de muchos, al emo en un charco de su propia sangre y sin su brazo derecho, ni siquiera había un muñón, había perdido todo el brazo que no paraba de sangrar

 **Naruto:** Dios, estás hecho mierda- dijo de forma burlona para mayor ira del emo, cuando de repente aparece Kabuto y deja inconsciente al Uchiha

 **Kabuto:** Ya nos volveremos a ver Uzumaki Naruto- dijo desapareciendo en una especie de portal, para fastidio del azabache

 **Naruto:** Mierda- dijo para girarse y ver a todos mirándole, incluida Sakura que despertó y vio el momento final de la pelea, siendo detenida por Hinata, hasta que Naruto le dijo que la soltara

 **Sakura:** NARUTO COMO TE ATRE…- Dijo para ser callada por una bofetada del azabache que posteriormente la cogió del cuello y la acercó a su cara

 **Naruto:** ¡Escúchame bien pedazo de mierda! ¡ Esto es el mundo real! ¡ No existen los príncipes azules que regresan a casa para ver a su amada! ¡Aquí la gente mata o muere! ¡ Tu novio abandonó la aldea por voluntad propia para cumplir su estúpida venganza!- dijo para tirarla al suelo- Me enteré de que Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru y Kiba se jugaron la vida para traer a ese traidor de vuelta ¿acaso pensaste en la seguridad de ellos?- dijo dejando sin palabras a la Haruno

Naruto entonces se tensó al sentir una energía oscura dirigirse hacia ellos, al igual que Hinata que también la sentía, cuando entonces un potente rugido se hizo notar en el lugar

 **Sakura:** ¡ ¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO?!- Dijo muy alterada la peli rosa

 **Naruto:** Dragón…- dijo con sus ojos blancos y apretando los dientes, sorprendiendo a su equipo por esas palabras

Entonces un pilar de energía azulada apareció para posteriormente un proyectil azulado se dirigiera hacia la posición del azabache, formando una cortina de niebla y hielo

Al disiparse se podía ver a un joven de la edad de Naruto de pelo negro, sin camiseta, pantalones largos, piel clara, y un poco más bajo que el azabache

Pero lo que más sorprendió a todos era ver los ojos blancos con algo de azul a su alrededor y los parpados negros mientras sonreía mostrando una hilera de colmillos

 **¿?:** Valla- dijo mirando con detalle a Naruto- pensaba que eras más grande en tu forma humana- dijo mirando a la cara al azabache

 **Naruto:** ¿Quién eres?- dijo seriamente el azabache

 **¿?:** Oh, que descortés de mi parte, Bagur, mi nombre es Bagur, Naruto- dijo de forma desafiante

 **Naruto:** No sé qué es lo que buscas pero no lo tengo- dijo dándose la vuelta- deberías irte- dijo provocando la risa del desconocido

 **Bagur:** Pensaba que al ser el dragón del infierno serías… más feroz, despiadado, pero en vez de eso vives en una aldea escondida como un cobarde- dijo sorprendiendo a todos de que supiera ese dato, mientras Naruto se acercaba muy cabreado

 **Naruto:** Tú no quieres tener esta pelea- dijo seriamente el azabache

 **Bagur:** La verdad es que…. Sí que quiero- dijo para posteriormente darle un guantazo con la mano en la cara dejando a todos en silencio

 **Naruto:** Lárgate…. De… aquí- dijo muy cabreado

 **Bagur:** Tú… tendrás que matarme para que eso pase- dijo para posteriormente intentar darle otro puñetazo, que Naruto agarró sin esfuerzo

 **Naruto:** No digas que no avise- dijo apretando el agarre mientras el nombrado sonreía

 **Bagur:** Por fin- dijo recibiendo un puñetazo que lo estampo contra la pared

 **Naruto:** Tú te lo buscaste- dijo acercándose un poco hacia donde había caído el desconocido que se levantaba del suelo mientras sonreía

 **Bagur:** Me toca- dijo para reaparecer delante del azabache y encajarle un puñetazo que lo mandó por los aires, sorprendiendo a los presentes

Naruto sin perder tiempo activó su transformación demoníaca, asombrando a Satsuki de esa habilidad, mientras Bagur activaba sus alas y cola de dragón, las cuales eran de un color oscuro y azulado

 **Satsuki:** "No puede ser, ¿acaso esos sueños…?"- dijo viendo a los dos dragones en su forma humana en el aire mirarse de forma desafiante- "¿Son predicciones?"- pensó asustada viendo a esos dos en el aire

 **Bagur:** Vamos Naruto, muéstrame lo que es capaz de hacer el dragón de la muerte- dijo mientras desprendía escarcha de su cuerpo

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, ambos se lanzaron contra el contrario, provocando un choque de puños, seguido de una oleada de golpes a gran velocidad que cada vez se volvían más rápidos, mientras la atmósfera del lugar se alteraba, donde rayos empezaban a caer con fuerza y luchaban contra una tormenta de escarcha

Hinata usando una barrera se aseguró de proteger a sus compañeros y a la vez que pudieran ver la pelea entre esos dos

Los golpes a gran velocidad no dejaban de suceder, ninguno de los dos le daba terreno al contrario, donde ambos se lanzaban ataques con sus respectivos elementos, Naruto usaba el fuego y el rayo combinados con el viento, mientras Bagur atacaba con su hielo y escarcha, teniendo ambos una pelea muy pareja

Entonces Bagur aprovechó para agarrar a Naruto y estamparlo contra el suelo desde una altura de 400 metros, creando un gran cráter, mientras Bagur descendía

 **Bagur:** ¿Te has quedado sin aliento?- dijo mientras Naruto se levantaba- bien, pude que si hablo con tus amigos te tomes esto en serio- dijo provocando la ira del azabache, que le encajó un poderoso puñetazo al dragón de hielo, para posteriormente estamparlo varias veces contra el suelo, provocándole heridas bastante serias, y finalmente rematarlo con un rugido de fuego a máxima potencia- nos veremos más adelante Naruto- dijo mientras su silueta desaparecía entre el fuego que se vio en todo el continente shinobi

Naruto respiraba algo agitado y cansado después de usar tanta energía, para posteriormente sentarse a recuperar aliento

 **Hinata/ Satsuki:** ¡NARUTO-KUN!- Dijeron ambas mientras iban a ver el estado del azabache, tenía algunas heridas superficiales pero por lo general estaba bien

 **Yamato:** Naruto ¿quién era ese tío? ¿Y cómo es eso del dragon de la muerte?- preguntó exaltado mientras el azabache lo miraba seriamente

 **Naruto:** Eso es algo que hablaremos en la oficina del Hokage, Yamato, y en cuanto a ese tío no tengo ni idea, es la primera vez que lo veo, ni tampoco sé lo que busca- dijo intrigado sabiendo que solo una persona sabría la respuesta

Después de eso, el grupo emprendió nuevamente la marcha hacia la aldea

En el infierno, el rey de este estaba pensativo después de sentir ese combate que tuvo su hijo

 **Itachi:** Lucifer-sama- dijo la Uchiha preocupada

 **Lucifer:** Itachi-chan, será mejor que te prepares, algo me dice que verás a tu familia pronto, y no te preocupes por Naruto, hablaré con él- dijo mientras la Uchiha se retiraba- "Mierda, sabía que volverías tarde o temprano pero en este momento…. No, quizás este sea el mejor momento para volver"- pensó seriamente antes de volver al papeleo

En el mundo de los vivos, Bagur estaba saliendo de una montaña de escombros mientras sus heridas empezaban a regenerarse hasta quedar como nuevo para posteriormente sonreír y retirarse volando del lugar

Pein por su parte ya estaba preparando su plan para conseguir los bijuus por sí solo, empezando con Konoha para acabar con aquel que ha acabado con casi todos sus miembros, a la vez que intentaría recopilar más información sobre el sujeto que se llevó a Itachi

En Konoha, Jiraya aviso a Minato de que había descubierto la base de los Akatsuki y estaba dispuesto a ir a por información, pero el rubio logró detenerlo diciéndole que necesitará refuerzos y un mes de descanso, por lo que a regañadientes aceptó la orden

Orochimaru por su parte, fue a examinar la zona de la batalla entre dragones (de la cuál fue testigo) para ver si encontraba algo de utilidad para sus experimentos, pero no había nada y para colmo, Naruto había dejado lisiado a su contenedor y se llevó a su contenedora de repuesto de vuelta a Konoha

 **Orochimaru:** Maldito seas Uzumaki- dijo muy molesto y apretando los puños

 **Kabuto:** Relájese Orochimaru-sama, tenemos que hacer algo con Sasuke-kun- dijo el peli blanco logrando calmar al sennin

 **Orochimaru:** Tienes razón, pero la próxima vez que vea a ese mocoso lo mataré y obtendré todos sus secretos- dijo sacando su lengua de serpiente para posteriormente desaparecer y volver a la base a tratar el problema de su recipiente Uchiha

 **Continuará**

 **Y esto es todo por ahora, espero que os haya gustado, y hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	7. Capítulo 7: El fin de Akatsuki

**Hola a todos, he vuelto, después de casi un año, con esta historia, solo espero que os guste el capítulo, por lo que sin más que decir, os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 7: El fin de Akatsuki**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la aparición de ese sujeto de nombre Bagur, que al parecer se trataba también de un dragón que sabía quién era Naruto y su verdadero padre, cosa que no le hacía gracia al azabache, por lo que fue a preguntarle a su padre

 **Naruto:** Papá- dijo seriamente el azabache acompañado de sus novias

 **Lucifer:** Lo sé hijo, Bagur ha vuelto- dijo seriamente el rey del inframundo

 **Tenten:** **¿Sabe quién es ese sujeto satán-sama?** \- pregunto la castaña en su forma de demonio

 **Lucifer:** Si, Bagur era uno de los dragones de hielo más fuerte, un prodigio dentro del reino- dijo mientras todos escuchaban atentamente- de hecho él iba a ser el futuro rey de los dragones de hielo, pero el anterior líder, Froster, vio la oscuridad en su corazón, y le negó el puesto- dijo sorprendiendo a todos

 **Naruto:** No me lo digas, se puso hecho una furia, destruyó el reino y fue expulsado- dijo mientras su padre asentía

 **Hinata:** **¿Pero que tiene eso que ver con Naruto-kun?** \- pregunto confundida la ojiperla

 **Lucifer:** Bagur, durante el tiempo que fue expulsado, recibió un hechizo que lo hacía inmune al dolor o al placer, condenado a vivir sin sentir nada de lo que tocaba a su alrededor- dijo mientras todos comprendían

 **Naruto:** ¿Y qué quiere? ¿Qué lo mate para quitarle la agonía?- dijo de brazos cruzados

 **Lucifer:** Más o menos, pero lo que quiere es tu sangre- dijo sorprendiendo a todos- ya que esa es la cura para romper el hechizo que le puso el rey dragon de hielo y poder reclamar su venganza- dijo mientras todos asentían

 **Naruto:** ¿Y si obtiene pasará algo más verdad?- preguntó sabiendo que esa no era toda la historia

 **Lucifer:** Cierto, si obtiene tu sangre, por lo menos una cantidad suficiente, se convertirá en un dragón demoníaco de fuego, rayos y hielo, convirtiéndole en el más fuerte de los dragones- dijo mientras todos tragaban saliva

 **Tenten:** Si Naruto-kun ya era imparable hace tres años y ahora que es más fuerte…- dijo con temor en su voz

 **Naruto:** El será un monstruo que pondrá en peligro al mundo entero- dijo seriamente el azabache, mientras su padre asentía

 **Itachi:** Genial, Konan me ha avisado de que Nagato enviara a los Pein a Konoha dentro de dos semanas, y encima tenemos que preocuparnos por un dragón que quiere ser dios- dijo molesta la Uchiha

 **Naruto:** No nos queda otra que estar preparados para todo, es posible que Bagur ataque a la vez que Nagato

 **Hinata:** Debemos ir a avisar al Hokage de esto y preparar una evacuación para los civiles- dijo mientras todos asentía

 **Naruto:** Gracias por la información papa, te avisare si pasa algo- dijo mientras se despedía de su padre

En Konoha, Naruto avisó a Minato de las intenciones de Akatsuki y del dragon Bagur, por lo que empezaron a preparar un plan de evacuación, además de que seguramente Orochimaru y su perro fiel podrían aparecer junto al emo vengador, pese a que estaba hecho mierda gracias al azabache dragon

Por otro lado, Naruto se llevó a Mikoto y a Satsuki al infierno para poder ver a su hermana y que esta les explicara todo, cosa que la mayor de las Uchihas ya se imaginaba, mientras su hermana la abrazaba feliz de verla y saber los motivos de la masacre

El único problema sería traer de vuelta al emo vengador y hacerlo entrar en razón, cosa que no sería fácil, ni siquiera con las ostias como panes del azabache dragón

Y así paso el tiempo, los seis caminos del dolor estaban frente a Konoha, dispuestos a hacer una entrada destructiva, cuando algo cubierto de fuego se planta frente a ellos, resultando ser Naruto junto a las chicas en su forma demoniaca, incluyendo a Satsuki la cual se volvió así para poder estar con su amado Naruto

 **Pein (Yahiko):** Así que con ellos te escondías Itachi- dijo mirando a la Uchiha que ni se inmutaba

 **Naruto:** Nagato- dijo sorprendiendo al usuario del Rinengan- ¡Detén esto ahora! ¡No obtendrás la paz que tanto buscas!- dijo seriamente el pelinegro

 **Pein (Yahiko):** Así que sabes quién soy- dijo levemente sorprendido- lo siento, pero solo hay una forma de traer la paz… y es con dolor- dijo alzando los brazos como si esperara una revelación

 **Naruto:** Entonces yo te mostraré el camino a la paz a base de ostias- dijo mientras fuego y rayos se concentraban a su alrededor

Y ahí fue el inicio de la pelea, Naruto se fue contra Yahiko, mientras las chicas cada una con un camino, donde el usuario del Rinengan se sorprendía de ver como sus caminos eran derrotados, incluyendo el de la parca (el que absorbe las almas)

 **Pein (Yahiko):** ¿Cómo es que no les afecta la parca?- dijo sorprendido mientras el azabache sonreía

 **Naruto:** No puedes matar a un demonio con eso- dijo para posteriormente darle una paliza descomunal, mientras las chicas acababan sin problemas con los demás caminos, dejando solo a Naruto con el cuerpo de Yahiko

En la guarida donde Nagato manejaba el cuerpo de Yahiko, Konan miraba preocupada la salud de su compañero al ver como tosía sangre

 **Konan:** "Naruto-kun, por favor termina rápido esto"- pensó muy preocupada

Y como si el azabache la hubiera escuchado, acabó con el cuerpo de Yahiko de un potente puñetazo cargado de fuego, que no pudo repeler con su Sinra Tensei

Nagato escupió sangre agotado, física y mentalmente, siendo ayudado por su compañera, cuando al cabo de unos minutos llego Naruto junto a las chicas, viendo con pena el estado del ahora peliblanco Uzumaki

Entonces Naruto le dio un buen discurso, que lo hizo entrar en razón, y como no mató a nadie, no tuvo que hace el esfuerzo de devolver ningún alma

Entonces el azabache, llevo al pobre Nagato al inframundo donde conoció al padre de este y le devolvió su condición física y la capacidad de ocultar su Rinengan, mostrando unos ojos rojos como su pelo que volvió a ser rojo

Pero la calma no duró mucho, ya que apareció el enmascarado para buscar el Rinengan, pensando que Nagato había muerto, pero lo único con lo que se había encontrado eran con las hostias como panes del dragon azabache de fuego, el cual le quitó la máscara, revelando ser Obito Uchiha, el antiguo compañero de Kakashi y la difunta Rin Omura, gracias a una habilidad del dragon que le permite ver los recuerdos de la gente

 **Obito:** ¿A dónde me llevas?- dijo intentando librarse pese a estar hecho mierda

 **Naruto:** A cumplir tu deseo- dijo abriendo el portal, donde estaba su padre y las chicas esperándolos a ambos

 **Lucifer:** Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un pecador de la pradera- dijo mientras sonreía macabramente

 **Obito:** Qui… ¿quién eres tú?- dijo aterrado intentando controlarlo con el sharingan pero era inútil

 **Itachi:** Lucifer-sama, no lo asuste más de lo debido- dijo la Uchiha sorprendiendo al Uchiha jodido

 **Lucifer:** De acuerdo, ¿Por qué lo has traído hijo?- dijo mirando a su hijo dragon demonio

 **Naruto:** Quiero ver su puede traer a su compañera Rin Omura- dijo sorprendiendo al Uchiha

 **Lucifer:** No será fácil, ella está en el cielo, tendré que hablar con Kami para ver si puedo hacer algo al respecto- dijo mientras sacaba sus alas y volaba hacia el cielo

Entonces Naruto lo sintió llegar, al peor de sus enemigos cerca de la aldea, al igual que las chicas, menos Konan, Nagato y Obito al ser humanos

 **Konan:** ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo preocupada por la seriedad de las chicas

 **Tenten:** Bagur está aquí- dijo seriamente sorprendiendo a la peliazul, mientras Nagato y Obito estaban confundidos

 **Naruto:** Yo iré a por él, Satsuki, tu ve a por tu hermano y el pedófilo junto a Hinata-chan y Tenten-chan para decirle la verdad y hacerle entrar en razón, aunque sea a base de ostias- dijo mientras los tres desaparecían en portales, donde apareció una pantalla gigante mostrando a los tres en el mundo shinobi

 **Nagato:** Esto…. ¿alguien puede decirme que pasa?- dijo confundido el pelirrojo

 **Itachi:** Solo observa a la pantalla de Naruto-kun y lo entenderás- dijo mientras todos miraban al azabache, para que posteriormente se sorprendieran al ver como se transformaba en un dragón de proporciones titánicas, que rápidamente reconocieron

 **Obito:** E… ese es…- dijo mientras la Uchiha asentía con una sonrisa

El dragón de la muerte voló a gran velocidad hacia un claro, donde pudo ver a su objetivo, un dragon de color grisáceo y de ojos blancos sin pupila, volando a toda velocidad contra el dragon rojo para posteriormente ambos chocaran las frentes, creando una gran destrucción a su paso, para posteriormente separarse y mirarse desafiantes el uno al otro

 **Bagur: Ese ha sido un buen cabezazo, que pena que no pueda sentirlo-** dijo el dragón del hielo

 **Naruto: pues prepárate porque todavía tengo mucho más que mostrarte -** dijo mientras los dos dragones se empezaban a pelear a muerte

Por su parte, Tenten, Hinata y Satsuki se encontraron con el pedófilo acompañado de su fiel perro Kabuto, y junto a ellos el emo vengador, con su brazo regenerado gracias a una operación del pedófilo

 **Orochimaru:** Vaya, pero si son las novias de Naruto-kun, parece que me voy a divertir un poco Jujuju- dijo sacando su lengua de serpiente, provocando que las chicas hagan una mueca de asco

 **Satsuki:** Chicas, yo hablare con el imbécil de mi hermano, para decirle la verdad- dijo mientras el nombrado, algo molesto, alzaba una ceja curioso

 **Tenten:** Yo me quedo con el cuatro ojos- dijo sacando una espada aserrada mientras se relamía los labios, dándole mala espina al peliblanco

 **Hinata:** Pues yo al pedófilo serpentino- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra, siendo visto en el infierno por Nagato, Obito, Konan, Itachi y Gaia, que había terminado el papeleo gracias a los Kage Bunshin, sorprendiendo a los humanos un poco de que ella fuera un demonio, pero lo dejaron pasar

 **Nagato:** Creo que a esos tres no les va a pasar nada bueno- dijo mientras Konan y Obito asentían

Y era cierto, Orochimaru estaba más vivo que muerto, y había dejado un montón de mudas por el camino hasta que se quedó sin chakra

 **Hinata:** ¿Sabes? Te mataría sin ninguna misericordia, pero… ese placer le pertenece a Naruto-kun- dijo para posteriormente encerrarlo en una especie de cajita y guardarlo en el bolsillo- Tenten, ¿ya has acabado?- dijo viendo a la castaña en su forma de demonio comiéndose al peliblanco

 **Tenten:** Hace un rato- dijo volviendo a su forma humana y limpiándose la sangre de la boca

 **Hinata:** Vallamos a ver cómo le ha ido a Satsuki- dijo mientras las dos iban a donde estaba la Uchiha, la cual, después de haberle contado la verdad al idiota de su hermano, este quería vengarse de Konoha, por lo que la Uchiha se vio obligada a pegarle una paliza

 **Satsuki:** ¿Qué? ¿Vas a seguir buscando tu estúpida venganza?- dijo muy enfadada mientras el azabache negaba asustado y más muerto que vivo, para posteriormente caer inconsciente- espero que no siga con ese tema- dijo cogiéndolo como un saco de patatas- veo que habéis terminado- dijo viendo a sus compañeras

Entonces las tres pudieron escuchar un potente estruendo, cosa que las chicas sabían de qué se trataba

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun- dijo preocupada la ojiperla

 **Satsuki:** Dejemos a mi hermano con Itachi-nee-chan, para volver con Naruto-kun- dijo mientras las tres asentían y abrían un portal que las llevaba al infierno

Por su parte, los dragones peleaban con todo lo que tenían, parecían dos leones peleando al darse mordiscos y arañazos con mucha fuerza, hasta que un golpe del dragón de la muerte hizo que ambos se dieran un tiempo muerto

 **Bagur:** **"Jadeando" eres fuerte dragon de la muerte-** dijo entre jadeos y respirando con dificultad

 **Naruto:** **Ya veo, no puedes sentir dolor, pero te cansas-** dijo sorprendiendo levemente al dragón de hielo

 **Bagur:** **Valla, parece que tu padre te ha hablado mejor de mí-** dijo de forma burlona

 **Naruto: También sé lo que estás buscando-** dijo seriamente el dragon de fuego y rayos

 **Bagur:** **Entonces sabrás que estas donde quiero -** dijo de forma burlesca

 **Naruto:** **Cierto, pero el único que puede detenerte aquí soy yo -** dijo sonriendo con determinación

 **Bagur:** **Eso lo veremos cuando obtenga tu sangre-** dijo en posición de combate

 **Naruto: ¿Para qué? ¿Para dominar el mundo entero?-** dijo en posición de pelea

 **Bagur:** **Ese trono era mío, ¡ME PERTENECÍA A MÍ!-** Grito furioso- **¡Llevo desde pequeño entrenado como un loco para ser el rey de los dragones de hielo! ¡Horas y horas de entrenamiento! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡Para que me traicionen y me maldigan con esta cosa que llevo encima!-** dijo mirándose con furia- **¡Por culpa de ellos no puedo sentir nada! ¡Ni dolor, ni placer, ni frío ni calor!-** dijo iracundo- **Pero eso cambiara cuando obtenga tu sangre y logre mi venganza-** dijo sonriendo como un psicópata

 **Naruto:** **¿Y cuando los mates que harás? ¿Acaso crees que podrás recuperar el tiempo perdido que te quitaron?-** dijo el dragon rojo, intentando hacer entrar en razón al dragon de hielo

 **Bagur: Tú no lo entiendes, tú no sabes lo que es ser usado como una herramienta por tus propios padres, obligado a entrenar día y noche, sin posibilidad de tener amigos, ni divertirte, que tus padres solo te vean una herramienta para llegar a lo más alto de la sociedad, y que no dejen de meterte ideas y falsos sueños en tu cabeza, ¡YO NUNCA HE SIDO LIBRE!-** Grito iracundo el dragon de hielo- **Sabes… cuando me expulsaron, me sentí en parte… feliz…-** dijo sorprendiendo al dragon de cresta negra- **pensé que podría tener una vida normal y tranquila…. Pero-** dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y gruñía- **¡No les basto con expulsarme, encima me tenían que joder todavía más! ¡NO LOS PERDONARE NUNCA!-** Gritó iracundo liberando una gran cantidad de poder de hielo

En la tierra de los dragones, estos veían la escena con cierta melancolía, y tristeza por los padres del dragon de hielo, toda su vida quisieron lo mejor para su hijo, pero lo único que consiguieron fue causarle mucho dolor

El dragon de fuego se quedó mirando unos segundos al de hielo, para lanzarse sobre él y derribarlo, sujetándolo contra el suelo con algo de dificultad, ya que este no dejaba de moverse

 **Naruto: Si lo que quieres es ser libre… -** dijo mientras apuntaba una de sus garras a su brazo- **Serás libre-** dijo cortándose levemente, haciendo que un poco de sangre cayera, sorprendiendo a todos por ese acto

La sangre cayó en la boca del dragon de hielo, provocando que el hechizo se deshiciera, donde el dragon de hielo empezó a poder sentir de nuevo, sentía la tierra contra la que estaba aplastado, sentía la brisa, y también el dolor de las heridas, cosa que lo hizo cansarse aún más de lo que ya estaba

 **Bagur: Es… asombroso-** dijo mientras se tocaba nuevamente y notaba el tacto de sus manos, para posteriormente mirar al dragón de la muerte- **¿Por qué? -** dijo mientras el dragon de la muerte alzaba una ceja- **¿Por qué me has ayudado?-** dijo mirando con sorpresa al dragon de la muerte

 **Naruto:** **Puede que estés furioso, y tengas oscuridad en tu corazón, pero no eres malo-** dijo sorprendiendo al dragon de hielo y a todos los que lo estaban viendo- **Sé que dentro de esa dura piel de hielo, hay un dragon noble que desea ser reconocido, ¿y sabes qué?... te reconozco como a un dragón digno de ser rey-** dijo dejando a todos impactados por las palabras del dragon rojo del infierno

Entonces el dragon de hielo empezó a sentirse levemente mareado, para posteriormente escupir algo negro con forma viscosa

Lo curioso es que eso una vez fuera de Bagur, intento huir pero no llegó muy lejos gracias a la mano/zarpa del dragon rojo

 **Naruto: ¿Así que tú eras el mal que he sentido?-** dijo viendo como esa cosa intentaba escavar - **Me aseguraré de que no vuelvas de nuevo-** dijo para posteriormente escupir unas llamas negras y rojas con rayos, destruyendo aquella cosa sin dejar rastro

Después de la pelea, Bagur fue junto a Naruto al infierno, donde conocía a Satán en persona y a las novias y amigos del azabache

Entonces Obito le dijo sobre Madara y su plan del Tsukiyomi infinito, por lo que Naruto fue un momento destruyendo el Gedo Mazo, evitando de esa forma la resurrección el Jubi

Dos meses pasaron desde la pelea de dragones, Bagur volvió a ser aceptado en la sociedad de dragones, donde sus padres se disculparon con él y este ahora era el nuevo rey de los dragones de hielo al no tener maldad en su corazón

Sasuke volvió a la aldea, donde estaba preso y bajo vigilancia hasta que volviera a demostrar ser de fiar y Orochimaru murió en manos de Naruto, acabando con una amenaza para el mundo shinobi

Obito junto a Rin volvieron

Por su parte, Naruto estaba dándose un baño de lava en su forma demonio con sus chicas, incluyendo a las tres ex jinchurikis, Fuu, Yugito y Gaia, si gente, las dos jóvenes se volvieron demonios y acabaron enamorándose locamente del dragon diablo, al igual que Konan y Kurotsuchi, al cual se ganó el apodo de _"Ángel demoniaco"_ el cual había decidido quedarse a vivir en el infierno, aunque eso no significaba que no visitaría Konoha y a sus amigos y la azabache porque ya estaba locamente enamorada del dragón

Sin embargo, Naruto estaba algo inquieto, sentía que algo no iba bien, y que debía intervenir, por lo que fue a hablarlo con su padre

 **Lucifer:** ¿Entonces estarás de viaje un tiempo?- dijo sorprendido el rey del inframundo

 **Natsu:** Si, quiero viajar y conocer más allá del mundo shinobi- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa- y no te preocupes por las chicas, lo he hablado y están de acuerdo, aparte de que ella pueden abrir agujeros para ir al mundo real- dijo mientras este asentía

 **Lucifer:** De acuerdo, me parece bien, pero no causes problemas- dijo mientras este asentía, y se despedía de su padre

Una vez fuera en Konoha, hablo con Minato sobre su viaje, y este se despidió con una sonrisa de todos mientras adoptaba su forma demonio para volar

 **Naruto: Muy bien, ¿A dónde iré?-** dijo mientras miraba un mapa del mundo para ver un lugar que le había gustado- **Allá vamos** … **Earthland…**

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por el momento, solo diré que esta historia la mudaré también a Wattpad dentro de poco, por lo que sin más que decir, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	8. Capítulo 8: ¿Un nuevo dragon demoníaco?

**Hola a todos, aquí traigo otro capítulo de este fanfict, solo espero que os guste como irá la trama a partir de ahora, así que os dejo leer,**

 **Capítulo 8: ¿Un nuevo dragon demoníaco?**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Naruto inicio su viaje por el mundo en busca de aquello que le hacía viajar, sentía que alguien es especial necesitaba su ayuda

Entonces el azabache pudo ver una costa, ya de noche, por lo que reviso el mapa para ver su había llegado a su destino

 **Naruto: Por fin, parece que esta es una de las costas del reino de Fiore, por lo que sé el dinero de esta tierra son los Jewels-** dijo dispuesto a aterrizar cuando con su súper olfato detectó algo que llamó su atención- **Este olor-** dijo cambiando ligeramente de rumbo, entrando en el continente

El azabache siguió volando hasta llegar a una ciudad llamada Magnolia, ¿Cómo sabía que se llamaba de esa forma? Porque había un cartel que ponía el nombre de esta

El azabache siguió su olor hasta llegar a un edificio que era bastante ruidoso, pero eso no era lo que le llamo la atención

Lo que llamo su atención, fue ver a un joven de pelo rosa sentado solo en una banca de la ciudad cerca de ese edificio ruidoso con una curiosa marca en este, pero lo que le importaba era aquel joven, que parecía tener un par de años menos que él, por lo que aterrizó en un lugar oscuro para que no lo vieran y se paró para ver que decía ese chico

 **¿?:** ¿Así que esto es todo? Pensé que con el regreso de Igneel después de Álvarez sería feliz, pero veo que me equivoque- dijo mientras lloraba, cosa que el azabache noto con su olfato- solo me usaron para sus propios beneficios- dijo llorando intentando secarse las lágrimas

Entonces Naruto salió del callejón y paseo por la calle donde estaba sentado el pelirosa, como si de un ciudadano se tratase

 **Naruto:** ¿Estás bien chico?- dijo el azabache sorprendiendo al pelirosa que no había notado su presencia

 **¿?:** Si, no se preocupe señor solo….- dijo para sorprenderse al ver al azabache, el cual estaba confundido

 **Naruto:** Chico, ¿Estás bien?- dijo viendo que el joven lo miraba raro

 **¿?:** Tu olor…- dijo sorprendiendo un poco al azabache- no eres humano- dijo mientras el azabache se sorprendía aún más

 **Naruto:** _"Ya veo… su olfato es muy bueno para haber sabido que no era humano"-_ Pensó sonriente el azabache- tienes razón chico, no soy humano- dijo sorprendiendo al pelirosa que se puso a la defensiva… ¿prendiendo su puños en fuego?- ¡Tranquilo, no vengo a pelear, vengo a hablar!- dijo mientras el pelirosa se calmaba un poco pero estaba con desconfianza- solo quería saber porque estabas tan triste- dijo haciendo que el pelirosa recuerde eso y se ponga triste- por cierto, he notado que tu olor no es humano del todo- dijo sorprendiendo al pelirosa

 **¿?:** ¿Acaso eres un dragon slayer?- dijo con una sonrisa el pelirosa, mientras el azabache lo miraba curioso

 **Naruto:** _"Ya veo, así que este es uno de esos famosos cazadores de dragones de Earthland"_ – pensó mientras sonreía- no chico, soy algo mejor- dijo sorprendiendo al pelirosa- hagamos un trato, tú me dices porque estabas triste, y yo te digo lo que soy, ¿te parece bien?- dijo mientras el pelirosa asentía

Entonces el pelirosa le contó que desde hace 5 meses que acabó una guerra que tuvieron y su padre volvió con dos hijos más, el gremio empezó a ignorarlo y a tratarlo como una peste, hasta el punto de quedarse solo

Obviamente eso mosqueó al azabache, pero logró calmarse, ahora a él le tocaba explicar

 **Naruto:** Muy bien, chico, te diré lo que soy, pero para hacerlo debo mostrarte algo y debe ser en un sitio donde nadie pueda vernos ni sentir nuestro poder- dijo seriamente el azabache

 **¿?:** Vallamos cerca de mi casa, allí nadie se dará cuenta de nada- dijo mientras el azabache lo seguía

Una vez en la casa del joven pelirosa este se puso a explicar, bueno, más bien se convirtió en dragón, dejando de piedra al pelirosa, e impactado cuando escupió fuego hacía el mar, siendo muy superior al de Igneel, para volver a su forma humana y mostrar su forma de demonio, que era igual de poderosa

 **Naruto:** Chico, yo soy un Akuma no ryūkon (Alma de dragón diablo), un ser mitad dragón y mitad demonio- dijo mientras el pelirosa lo miraba con estrellitas en sus ojos- y creo que tú también lo eres- dijo impactando al pelirosa

 **¿?** ¡¿Yo?!- Dijo impresionado el pelirosa mientras se señalaba a si mismo

 **Naruto:** Sí… bueno en parte. Eres humano, pero siento también dentro de ti un poder demoníaco, no tan fuerte como tú magia de dragón, pero es fuerte- dijo mientras el pelirosa se ponía serio, y le contó que era realmente, sorprendiendo al azabache

 **Naruto:** Entiendo….- dijo sorprendiendo al pelirosa

 **¿?:** ¡¿No me tienes miedo?!- dijo sorprendido el pelirosa

 **Naruto:** ¿Porque?, ni siquiera eres un demonio verdadero, es cierto que tienes el poder de un demonio, pero solamente es eso, poder, aún no es parte de ti al cien por cien- dijo sorprendiendo al pelirosa- muy bien, ahora que sé todo lo que necesitaba saber, te propongo un trato esto…

 **¿?:** Natsu… Natsu Dragneel- dijo el pelirosa con una leve sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Bien Natsu, mi nombre es Naruto, y mi pregunta es… ¿Quieres que te entrene para que seas un Akuma no ryūkon?- dijo dejando impactado al pelirosa

 **Natsu:** E… ¡¿En serio?!- dijo impactado por la propuesta del azabache

 **Naruto:** ¡Por supuesto! ¡Serás un dragon increíblemente poderoso! ¡Te enseñare mucho mejor de lo que hizo ese tal Igneel que se hace llamar tu padre!- dijo de brazos cruzados mientras sonreía- lo malo es que tendrá que ser en mi hogar, y creo que como mínimo en tu caso…- dijo mirando al pelirosa- creo que tres años de entrenamiento- dijo emocionando al pelirosa

 **Natsu:** ¡INCREÍBLE! ¡¿SERÉ TAN PODEROSO COMO TÚ?!- Dijo muy emocionado mirando al azabache

 **Naruto:** Depende de cuánto te esfuerces- dijo al pelirosa que estaba muy emocionado- bien, como veo que quieres venir, ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Te despedirás de ellos?- dijo señalando con la mirada al gremio

 **Natsu:** No, como te dije antes, ellos solo me ignoran- dijo seriamente el pelirosa- pero volveré, y les mostraré lo fuerte que me he hecho- dijo sonriendo con determinación, haciendo sonreír al azabache

 **Naruto:** Justo lo que quería oír- dijo muy emocionado el pelinegro

Entonces el pelinegro abrió un portal, sorprendiendo al pelirosa

 **Naruto:** Entra chico- dijo mientras este entraba con algo de duda al lugar, solo para ver a un montón de demonios femeninos- Natsu, te presento a mis novias y a mi padre Lucifer, ellos, al igual que yo, junto a otros maestros, te enseñaremos todo lo que necesitas saber para ser un dragón demoniaco- dijo mientras estos asentían

 **Natsu:** ¡Bien! ¡Estoy encendido!-dijo chocando sus puños prendidos en fuego

 **Lucifer:** Muy bien chico, como mi hijo dijo, estarás entrenando tres años, y, seré sincero, vas a sufrir mucho- dijo mientras el pelirosa tragaba saliva- pero ten por seguro que si sobrevives a nuestros entrenamientos, tendrás un poder increíble- dijo emocionando al pelirosa

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Pues a qué esperamos?! ¡Quiero empezar a entrenar para volverme más fuerte para proteger a las personas que sean importantes para mí!- dijo haciendo sonreír a todos los presentes

 **Naruto:** Perfecto, pero ya es tarde, chicas, mostradle su habitación, tengo que hablar con mi padre- dijo mientras las chicas guiaban al pelirosa- ¿Qué te parece?- dijo mirando a su padre

 **Lucifer:** Se parece mucho a ti, tanto en corazón como determinación, quizás un poco inocente, pero veo mucha bondad en su corazón- dijo con una gran sonrisa el rey del inframundo

 **Naruto:** Espero que siga así incluso después del entrenamiento, aquí es muy fácil acabar corrompiéndose para los humanos- dijo con algo de preocupación

 **Lucifer:** No te preocupes, enseñaras muy bien a tu cachorro- dijo mientras los dos se reían del chiste

 **Natsu:** Querrás decir "cachorros"- dijo sonriendo mientras su padre lo miraba con sorpresa

 **Lucifer:** ¿Acaso has encontrado otro candidato?- dijo con bastante curiosidad

 **Natsu:** Encontré otro olor muy parecido, pienso ir a por él esta misma noche- dijo mientras el pelinegro se despedía de su padre

Después se despidió de las chicas y de su alumno, para ir en busca de su siguiente alumno o alumna

No tardó mucho en encontrarla, esta vez en una ciudad llamada Crocus, donde vio a una joven de pelo blanco, con un semblante algo triste, y con rastros de lágrimas que el azabache olio, por lo que decidió aparecer allí para hablar con la joven

 **Naruto:** ¡Disculpe señorita!- dijo llamando la atención de la joven, que miro con un leve sonrojo al azabache- Veo que esta algo sola y triste, ¿podría ayudarla en algo?- dijo con preocupación en su voz

 **¿?:** No se preocupe señor, estoy bien- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas

 **Naruto:** Vamos, no tiene que esconder nada, es mejor hablar con alguien para soltar las frustraciones esto…

 **¿?:** Yukino- dijo la joven de pelo blanco

 **Naruto:** ¿Así que tú eres Yukino?, Natsu me ha hablado de ti- dijo sorprendiendo a la albina

 **Yukino:** ¡¿Usted conoce a Natsu-sama?!¡¿Natsu-sama le ha hablado de mí?!- dijo sorprendida y con un leve sonrojo en su cara, cosa que sorprendió al azabache

 **Naruto:** _"Vaya, vaya, mi alumno tiene admiradoras"-_ pensó con una sonrisa- sí, soy su nuevo maestro, y quiero que seas también mi alumna- dijo sorprendiendo a la joven

 **Yukino:** ¡¿Lo dice en serio?! ¡¿Usted quiere entrenarme?! Pero ¿por qué? Yo no soy alguien muy fuerte ni especial- dijo impresionada la peliblanca pero con tristeza lo último

 **Naruto:** ¿Y eso qué coño importa?, sé que eres una buena persona que quiere ayudar a sus seres queridos ¿verdad?- dijo mientras esta asentía- ¡Eso es lo único que importa!- dijo sonriendo logrando alegrar a la joven- entonces, ¿aceptas?- dijo mientras la albina asentía- perfecto- dijo muy feliz

Entonces el pelinegro llevó a la joven al mismo lugar que estaba el pelirosa, sorprendida y algo temerosa de estar en el infierno, y más estar frente a Satan y a muchas chicas demonios, que resultaron ser las mujeres de su maestro y entrenador

 **Naruto:** Muy bien Yukino, estarás aquí tres años para ser una Akuma no ryūkon (Alma de dragón diablo) como mi alumno- le explica lo que es un Akuma no ryūkon (Alma de dragón diablo)- una vez terminado el entrenamiento, volveréis a Fiore para romperles el culo a esos imbéciles, y en tu caso Natsu para buscar parejas, ya que cuando seas un híbrido como yo necesitarás muchas mujeres para saciar tus instintos- dijo sonrojando un poco al pelirosa y a Yukino que desvió la mirada avergonzada, cosa que todos menos el pelirosa habían notado

 **Lucifer:** Bien chicos, ya es tarde, chicas, llevas a nuestros futuros pupilos a sus habitaciones para que duerman, mañana comienza la tortu… digo, entrenamiento- dijo sonriendo haciendo tragar saliva a Natsu ya Yukino

 **Kurotsuchi:** Vamos chicos, os enseñare vuestras habitaciones- dijo guiando a los jóvenes a sus habitaciones

 **Lucifer:** Tienes trabajo Naruto- dijo viendo por donde se fueron los jóvenes magos

 **Naruto:** Cierto, sobre todo con Yukino, debo subir su autoestima- dijo de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa

 **Hinata:** Deja que me encargue yo de esa parte Naruto-kun- dijo la oji perla mientras el pelinegro asentía

 **Naruto:** Como quieras mi amor- dijo dándole un beso tierno, al igual que las demás, incluida Kurotsuchi que volvió de dejar a los jóvenes en sus respectivas habitaciones

 **Itachi:** Oye Naruto-kun- dijo de forma melosa- ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos estas noche?- dijo muy pegada al pecho del azabache

 **Konan:** Cierto, a partir de mañana no tendremos mucho tiempo- dijo en el mismo estado la peliazul

 **Naruto:** La verdad… es que vendría bien algo de acción- dijo de forma pervertida, mientras se llevaba a sus mujeres a su habitación, para disfrutar antes de empezar el entrenamiento de Natsu y Yukino

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo, dejad comentarios si queréis que suba más seguido, así que, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**

 **Por cierto mi nombre en Wattpad es Superpredator1993 ya que lo preguntáis, y ahora sí que me largo, adiós**


	9. Capítulo 9: Regreso a Magnolia

**¡HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO! aquí vuelvo con esta historia que a muchos les ha gustado, por lo que sin más que decir os dejo leer en paz**

 **Capítulo 9: Regreso a Magnolia, 3 años después**

Ya habían pasado los tres años del entrenamiento de Natsu y Yukino

Decir que fue horrible era quedarse corto, era el infierno multiplicado por 1000… y mucho más

El primer año a ambos se les eliminó la magia para activar los genes de dragón infernal, gracias a la sangre de Naruto, lo que los volvió como sus hermanos por así decirlo, donde empezaron a ser perseguidos por Naruto en su forma de dragon con intenciones de comérselos para mejorar sus reflejos y su instinto de supervivencia, cabe decir que pasaron mucho miedo

También conocieron a otros dragones, donde Yukino fue la alumna de Bagur, ya que la joven tenía afinidad al agua y al hielo, mientras que Natsu entrenaba principalmente con Naruto ya que tenía los mismos elementos, es decir, fuego y rayos

Por su parte, Satan y las novias de su hijo les ayudaron con su lado demoníaco (pasándolo canutas por cierto), siendo Natsu muy parecido a Naruto y Yukino era como una especie de ángel blanco y azul con cuernos

Ahora Natsu tenía el pelo rojo sangre, ojos amarillos y la piel algo más oscura, era tan alto como Laxus Dreyar, un mago de su gremio, mientras Yukino era un poco más alta que Minerva Orlando, la maga más fuerte de su gremio

También se desarrolló un romance entre Yukino y Natsu, (aquí Naruto le da la charla), donde ambos eran muy felices, aún así, el pelirrojo necesitaba un harem para saciar sus instintos de dragón y demonio

Los dos habían abierto un portal en Magnolia, donde el pelirrojo iría a ajustar cuentas con su gremio, despidiéndose de su sensei y hermano mayor Naruto, de Lucifer y sus cuñadas

Una vez en la ciudad, la pareja fue directa al gremio, para coger una misión interesante para poder probar los resultados de su entrenamiento

Durante el camino, la pareja era vista con curiosidad por los ciudadanos, pero estos los ignoraron

Una vez en Fairy Tail, Natsu hizo lo característico, abrir la puerta de una patada, solo que esta vez la había destrozado en miles de pedazos

Todos los del gremio miraron hacia la puerta, para ver a Natsu muy cambiado y una mirada muy seria, a la vez que estaban sorprendidos de que Yukino estuviera con él y ella también parecía algo cambiada

 **Natsu:** ¡He vuelto!- dijo mientras entraba bajo la mirada de sorpresa de los presentes

El pelirrojo junto a la albina, iban a la barra a comer algo, siendo observados por una albina de pelo largo, que le costaba creer la nueva imagen del pelirrojo

 **Natsu:** Mira, ponnos a los carne, la mía en llamas- dijo seriamente el pelirrojo, quizás demasiado serio

 **Yukino:** Y a mí carne helada- dijo confundiendo a muchos que la oyeron, incluida a la camarera

Entonces el pelirrojo fue al tablón de misiones junto a la albina para ver si había alguna interesante

Entonces, un hombre pelirrojo y alto, se acercó para hablar con el pelirrojo, tratándose de Igneel, el rey dragon de fuego, según él

 **Igneel:** ¡Natsu!, ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! ¡¿Por qué tu pelo es rojo?! ¡¿Y porque tienes varias cicatrices en tu cara?!- dijo al ver una cicatriz que recorría la frente y la mejilla derecha, al igual que tres marcas como de zarpazos en su ojo izquierdo

 **Natsu:** Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe Igneel- dijo con un tono frío, sorprendiendo a todos los integrantes del gremio por la forma en la que habló el pelirrojo a su _"padre"_

 **Igneel:** ¡¿Cómo que no me importa?! ¡¿Y qué ha pasado con tu bufanda?!- dijo para posteriormente oler algo raro en el pelirrojo y en la albina- ¡¿Y porque no tienes el olor de siempre?!- dijo mientras todos miraban con sorpresa al pelirrojo

 **Natsu:** Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no te incumbe- dijo seriamente sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por esas palabras, cuando una pelirroja con armadura, fue a _"poner"_ al pelirrojo en su lugar, ya que no le estaba gustando el tono del pelirrojo

 **Erza:** ¡Natsu! ¡Será mejor que respondas bien a las preguntas de tu padre, si no quieres que te de un castigo!- dijo seriamente la pelirroja

 **Natsu:** Primero, me la suda lo que tú me digas, y segundo, mi padre está muerto, al igual que mi hermano y mi madre- dijo dejando en shock a todos por esas palabras

La pelirroja estaba en shock por cómo le había hablado, para posteriormente ponerse furiosa y lanzarse contra el pelirrojo, que para asombro de todos, detuvo el ataque y partió la espada de la pelirroja sin apenas esfuerzo alguno

El pelirrojo, entonces, le dio un potente puñetazo a la pelirroja, mandándola contra las mesas del gremio, dejándola inconsciente de un solo puñetazo, dejando a todos en shock

Eso no le gusto a un peliazul con un tatuaje en su ojo izquierdo, el cual se lanzó a gran velocidad a por el pelirrojo, pensando que no lo vería, pero no, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta y con un simple manotazo dejo fuera de combate al peliazul que acabo estrellado inconsciente al lado de la pelirroja

Entonces el maestro del gremio decidió intervenir para evitar más desastres en el lugar

 **Makarov:** ¡Natsu! ¡Cálmate ahora mismo y discúlpate con Erza y Jellal cuando despierten!- dijo seriamente el anciano

 **Natsu:** ¡No lo haré Makarov, ellos me atacaron primero, por lo que ellos mismos se lo buscaron!- dijo seriamente al punto de casi mosquearse

 **Igneel:** ¡Natsu, ¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Tú no eres así!- dijo preocupado el pelirrojo mayor

 **Grandine:** ¡Es cierto, tú no eres así! ¡¿Y dónde estuviste estos dos últimos meses?!- dijo llamando la atención del pelirrojo

 **Natsu:** ¿Dos meses?... ¿En serio piensas que estuve fuera del gremio por dos meses?- dijo mientras esta asentía- para que lo sepas, estuve fuera del gremio tres años- dijo dejando a todos en shock, incluyendo a la pelirroja y al peliazul que habían despertado

Todos en el gremio estaban callados por las palabras del pelirrojo, el cual después de comer fue a un tablero para coger una misión de rango S junto a Yukino

 **Mira:** Esto Natsu, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto la albina con curiosidad- sabes que esas misiones solo las pueden coger los magos de clase S, ¿Verdad?- dijo mientras el pelirrojo la miraba de forma seria

 **Natsu:** ¿Y a mí que?- dijo dándole completamente igual lo que le dijo la albina

 **Makarov:** ¡Natsu, suelta esa misión, no estás capacitado para hacerla!- ordeno seriamente el mago santo

 **Igneel:** ¡Hijo, suelta esa misión ahora mismo!- ordenó el pelirrojo, provocando la furia de Natsu

 **Natsu:** ¡NO ME LLAMES HIJO!- Gritó muy furioso, mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de llamas negras y rojas como la sangre, junto a rayos, dejando a todos asombrados por el increíble poder que estaba liberando el pelirrojo-¡MIS PADRES ESTÁN MUERTOS AL IGUAL QUE MI HERMANO! ¡Y ENCIMA TIENES EL DESCARO DE SEGUIR USANDO EL APELLIDO DE MI FAMILIA! ¡ MALDITA SABANDIJA!- Gritó muy furioso para posteriormente calmarse gracias a Yukino que le puso su mano en el hombro, sorprendiendo a todos de que no se quemara

Cuando el ambiente se calmó, un joven de pelo rojo y azul fue a encarar al pelirrojo, tratándose de su hermano menor, Fudo, hijo de Igneel y Grandine, y dragon slayer del fuego y el viento

 **Fudo:** ¡Tú! ¡No permitiré que hables así de nuestro padre!- dijo muy molesto el peli mixto olvidando la muestra de poder del pelirrojo

 **Natsu:** ¡Tú cierra la boca escoria parásita! ¡Esto es entre él y yo! ¡Y es tu padre, no el mío!- dijo seriamente y de brazos cruzados

El peli mixto se lanzó contra el pelirrojo, solo para que este le diera un puñetazo que lo incrusto en la pared, preocupando en extremo a su hermana Natsumi, una pelinaranja de ojos verdes

 **Natsumi:** ¡Hermano!- dijo muy preocupada, al igual que su madre y una joven de nombre Wendy Marvel de pelo azul, la primera hija de Grandine

 **Makarov:** ¡Natsu! ¡Cálmate y deja esa misión donde estaba o me veré obligado a expulsarte del gremio!- dijo seriamente el anciano, mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba molesto

 **Natsu:** No te preocupes Makarov- dijo mientras el viejo sonreía- porque abandono el gremio- dijo quemándose la marca de su hombro, dejando a todos impactados- ya no seré una molestia- dijo seriamente el pelirrojo

 **Igneel:** ¡Hijo no tienes que hacer!- dijo para recibir un puñetazo en su cara que lo tiró al suelo, mientras esta le sangraba

 **Natsu:** ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES HIJO!- Gritó muy cabreado, para coger al pelirrojo por los pelos-¿Sabes? ¡Es hora de reclamar mi título por derecho! ¡Igneel, Grandine, Metallicana! ¡Os desafío a una pelea a muerte!- dijo dejando a todos impactados por desafiar a los dragones del gremio

 **Yukino:** Espera Natsu-sama- dijo mientras el pelirrojo miraba a la albina- ¡Yo quiero enfrentarme a Grandine! ¡Para poder ser la futura reina de los dragones!- dijo impactando a todos por las palabras de la peliblanca

 **Natsu:** Pues en ese caso también reto a Weisslogia y a Skiadrum, será mejor que los avises o de lo contrario- dijo, mientras desaparecía y atrapaba a Happy para aparecer de nuevo con el gato, al cual lo estaba agarrando por la cabeza aplastándosela con su fuerza, haciendo gritar al felino de dolor- el gato pagará el pato… con su vida- dijo en un tono macabro poniendo en alerta máxima a los presentes- os espero en las afueras de mi casa, tenéis dos horas para que los demás dragones vengan, y daros prisa, el tiempo acaba de empezar, y la vida del gato corre peligro- dijo seriamente mientras dejaba el gremio

La pareja desapareció del lugar, dejando a todos impresionados y muy preocupados por Happy, en especial una gata blanca parlante

 **Makarov:** Ya habéis oído, hay que avisar a los demás dragones- dijo mientras todos asentían, y el anciano, con el uso de una lácrima avisaba a los dragones de Sabertooh

Dos horas después, los siete dragones, Igneel, Grandine, Metallicana, Weisslogia y Skiadrum estaban en el lugar acordado por el pelirrojo, el cual tenía al felino inconsciente en su mano

También fueron con ellos los magos de Sabertooh, sorprendidos de ver a Yukino junto al pelirrojo

 **Igneel:** Muy bien, ya estamos todos aquí, suelta a Happy- pidió el pelirrojo mientras estaba listo para pelear contra su "Hijo" mayor

 **Natsu:** Te equivocas- dijo confundiendo a los presentes- aún falta uno- dijo con el dedo

Los demás no entendían de que hablaba el pelirrojo, cuando entonces, empezaron a sentir una presión impresionante venir del cielo, por lo que todos alzaron la vista al cielo para ver de qué se trataba, quedándose totalmente aterrados y a punto de entrar en pánico

En el aire había otro dragon, un dragón rojo de dimensiones colosales, ni siquiera Acnologia igualaba a ese dragon en tamaño y poder, el cual estaba descendiendo de los cielos para posarse detrás del pelirrojo y la albina, felices de ver a su maestro y a la vez hermano mayor para ellos, lo más impresionante es, que pese a su tamaño, no provocó muchos destrozos al posarse en el suelo

Entonces el dragón rojo fue cubierto por un brillo para dar paso a un joven de pelo negro y de buena complexión muscular, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

 **Naruto:** Hola Natsu, Yukino- dijo abrazando a los dos

 **Natsu:** Hola Naruto- nii-chan- dijo el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a todos por cómo había llamado al azabache, cosa que le provocó mucha tristeza a Igneel, a Grandine y a las niñas, mientras Fudo miraba furioso al azabache

 **Naruto:** Ya veo, así que estos son los dragones de Earthland- dijo viendo a los dragones en sus forma humanas- muy bien Natsu, Yukino, ¿Estáis listos para mostrar el resultado de vuestro entrenamiento?- dijo con una sonrisa y de brazos cruzados

 **Natsu/Yukino:** ¡Si Naruto-sensei!- dijo mientras se preparaban para luchar, sorprendiendo a todos por como llamaron al pelinegro

Entonces los dragon Slayers aparecieron dispuestos a pelear, a excepción de Laxus, que tenía interés en ver el poder del pelirrojo y la albina

 **Yukino:** Vaya, parece que la escoria quiere morder el polvo- dijo con malicia sorprendiendo a todos por la faceta de la albina- Natsu-kun, déjamelos a mí, ya que tú te vas a enfrentar a casi todos los dragones- dijo mientras se tronaba los puños

 **Natsu:** Como quieras mi amor- dijo besando a la albina dejando a todos en shock por esa escena

La albina dio un par de pasos al frente, mientras su cuerpo liberaba un extraño vapor blanquecino

 **Yukino:** Muy bien, ¿Quién es el primero?- dijo mirando a sus adversarios

Entonces el rubio oxigenado de nombre Sting, avanzó mientras sonreía de forma arrogante

 **Sting:** Ya verás, espero que no salgas llorando luego como siempre- dijo de forma arrogante y confiada mientras muchos de su gremio y su novia Lucy reían

 **Yukino:** Eso debería decirte yo a ti rubio oxigenado, hazle un favor al mundo y quítate esa pasta medio blanca que tienes de pelo en la cabeza- dijo enfadando al rubio

Sting se lanzó a gran velocidad, pensando que Yukino no lo veía, y estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara, cuando esta detiene su puño con suma facilidad

 **Sting:** Co... ¡¿Como?!- dijo sorprendido el rubio, al igual que los demás presentes

 **Yukino:** ¿Sorprendido?, pues espera, tengo más- dijo dándole un puñetazo que le arreglo la cara de tonto que tenía, para posteriormente salir volando por los aires, para que esta empezara a cargar aire en su interior- **¡Rugido del dragón del hielo!-** Gritó lanzando un rugido de hielo contra el rubio, dándole de lleno, y provocándole mucho dolor y quemaduras por el frío, dejando a todos impactados

 **Rogue:** De… ¡¿Desde cuando eres una dragon slayer?!- dijo muy sorprendido el emo de pelo negro al igual que los demás espectadores

 **Yukino:** No soy una dragon slayer, Soy una dragona de verdad- dijo para posteriormente empezar a atacar a los dragon Slayers, los cuales también se lanzaron al ataque, siendo un total de cinco contra una, (Sting esta inconsciente), pero parecía que eso no era un problema para la albina, que manejaba sin problema alguno el combate, pese a tener desventaja en cuanto a números se refiere

Y finalmente, aburrida, Yukino les dio una paliza sin problemas a todos los dragon Slayers, dejándolos fuera de combate con extrema facilidad, bajo la mirada incrédula de todos los espectadores, al ver lo fuerte que era la peliblanca

 **Yukino:** Bien, las ratas fuera- dijo para posar su vista en Grandine- te toca a ti- dijo mientras la dragona se acercaba (Grandine es como Porlyusica pero mucho más joven)

 **Grandine:** ¡Prepárate! ¡Te vas a arrepentir por haberte metido con mis hijos!- dijo muy molesta y lista para pelear

 **Yukino:** Claro que si anciana- dijo cabreando a la pelirosa

Ambas mujeres se lanzaron al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde ambas se lanzaban golpes a una gran velocidad, pero la albina poco a poco iba ganando terreno a la pelirosa, hasta que finalmente esta se vio obligada a usar su magia de viento, mientras que la albina usaba su hielo para protegerse y contraatacar

Todos miraban impresionados a Yukino, en especial su gremio, al ver cómo estaba peleando y haciendo retroceder a la dragona más fuerte del reino y el continente

 **Grandine:** No lo haces mal niña- dijo sonriendo emocionada por el combate

 **Yukino:** Lo mismo digo abuela- dijo sonriendo- ¿Qué te parece si usamos todo nuestro poder?- dijo mientras todos se sorprendían

 **Grandine:** Pienso lo mismo- dijo mientras empezaba a liberar una gran cantidad de poder mágico, hasta convertirse en una dragona

Yukino solo sonrió y empezó a liberar una gran cantidad de poder, incluso aún mayor que la dragona del cielo, para posteriormente hacer algo que dejo a todos con la boca abierta

¿Y qué fue lo que hizo? Pues se convirtió en una dragona azul, con plumas en sus alas y cola, pero lo que más destacaba de ella es que era casi tan grande como Naruto en su modo dragon infernal

 **Igneel:** ¡TÚ!- Grito señalando a Naruto- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre enseñarles la dragonificación?! ¡ ¿Sabes lo peligroso que puede ser?!- dijo muy furioso mientras el azabache ni se inmutaba

 **Naruto:** ¿Peligroso para quién? ¿Para vosotros? ¿Acaso crees que ellos se convertirán en otro Acnologia? Acnologia era así por su odio a los dragones, no por haberse convertido en uno, ¿Acaso tenéis miedo de que os superen?, ahora entiendo lo de los anticuerpos, sois unos cobardes, ¿de qué sirve enseñarles magia de dragones sino pueden matar a ninguno por si solos? ¡Sois patéticos!- dijo seriamente molestando a los dragones y a sus alumnos/hijos

Por su parte Yukino se estaba divirtiendo al ver el miedo en su rival, mientras la esquivaba para que no la hiciera pedazos con sus garras y sus ataques de hielo

 **Yukino: ¡ Vamos anciana! ¡Me estás aburriendo!-** dijo lanzando coletazos, logrando darle uno a la dragona blanca que acabó comiéndose el suelo

 **Wendy/Natsumi/Fudo:** ¡MAMÁ!- Gritaron preocupados al ver a su madre muy herida por los golpes de su titánica rival

Yukino con la boca agarró a la dragona blanca para zarandearla de la misma forma que un perro lo hace con su juguete para posteriormente estrellarla contra el suelo y luego con una mano con garras agarrarla por el cuello y alzarla

 **Yukino: No te mereces ni el título de dragon, eres patética, al igual que tus hijos-** dijo lanzándolo a un lado como si fuese un pedazo de mierda, volviendo a su forma humana, al igual que la albina- ¡A partir de ahora yo soy la reina de los dragones!- dijo la albina con voz de mando, mientras Naruto y Natsu la miraban con una sonrisa llena de orgullo

 **Fudo:** ¡Tu maldita! ¡ ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi madre?!- gritó muy enfadado mientras prendía sus puños en fuego pese a estar herido y agotado de su pelea con ella

La albina simplemente lo ignoró volviendo con Natsu y su maestro y hermano, poniendo muy furioso al peli mixto que se lanzó contra la albina, solo para que el pelirrojo le diera un potente puñetazo devolviéndolo con los demás

 **Natsu:** Quédate donde estás, luego te enseñare lo que es el dolor- dijo volviendo a donde estaba esperando a sus adversarios

 **Natsumi:** ¡ ¿Cómo puedes defenderla después de lo que le ha hecho a nuestra madre?!- dijo muy furiosa y con lágrimas

 **Natsu:** ¡Ella no es mi madre y no lo pienso volver a repetir ¿queda claro?!- dijo muy enfadado, sorprendiendo a todos por las duras palabras que salían de su boca

 **Naruto:** Natsu cálmate, no merece la pena enfadarse- dijo mientras el nombrado asentía- céntrate en tu pelea con los dragones- dijo mientras este asentía

Igneel por su parte, miraba de mala forma al azabache, el cual lo había notado pero le daba igual, de hecho le sonreía hasta con algo de burla, para enojo del dragon de fuego

Natsu dio un paso al frente sonriendo con mucha seguridad, mientras sus puños estaban en fuego rojo y negro, junto a rayos, mientras los demás dragones se ponían en posición de pelea

 **Igneel:** Natsu, no quiero hacerte daño, retírate antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo intentando hacer entrar en razón al pelirrojo

 **Natsu:** No he venido para hablar, he venido para reclamar el trono, así que más te vale estar preparado para pelear- dijo en posición de combate mientras liberaba bastante poder, haciendo que hiciera bastante calor

Los dragones, al ver que el pelirrojo no iba a rendirse, se lanzaron al ataque con sus respectivos elementos

Natsu hizo lo mismo, esquivando fácilmente un puñetazo de Igneel, para luego agarrarlo por el brazo y usar el cuerpo del dragon como un bate para golpear al dragon de metal, para luego desaparecer y aparecer delante de los dragones de luz y oscuridad, entablando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, a los cuales les estaba ganando terreno con facilidad

Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver al pelirrojo peleando sin dificultades contra los cuatro dragones masculinos, algo que ni siquiera su mago más fuerte podría hacer ni siquiera contra uno solo de ellos

Entonces los dragones, desesperados, adoptaron su forma animal, liberando un gran poder mientras el pelirrojo sonreía, y le dio una mirada a su maestro, el cual solo asintió con una sonrisa

 **Igneel: ¡Natsu! ¡Ríndete ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡No podrás con nosotros en esta forma!** \- dijo intentando convencerlo de que renunciara

 **Natsu:** ¡Sigue intentando huir cobarde! ¡Pero la fiesta acaba de empezar! ¡ ¿Acaso te crees que yo no me puedo convertir en dragón?!- dijo dejando a todos en shock, mientras empezaba a liberar una cantidad monstruosa de poder, mientras era cubierto por fuego negro y rojo y sus rayos, creando un enorme pilar de fuego y rayos dejando a todos con la boca abierta, a la vez que la figura de un demonio con cuernos tomaba forma en el torrente de fuego, sonriendo a sus enemigos de forma macabra

Una vez el pilar de fuego empezó a desaparecer, se dejó ver un enorme dragon rojo con zonas de color negro, como la punta de sus cuernos, de ojos amarillos rasgados como un gato, y del tamaño de su maestro Naruto

Los dragones estaban asombrados y asustados, al igual que los presentes, frente a ellos no había un dragón, había un titán, un titán tan grande que el mundo era demasiado débil para poder soportarlo, y eso les hizo recordar que no había uno, sino tres dragones de proporciones titánicas frente a ellos

 **Natsu: ¡ ¿Qué os pasa?! ¡ ¿Os he asustado?! ¡Quizás transformarme fue demasiado para vosotros! ¡Esto es un dragón de verdad! ¡Y no vosotros!** \- Dijo mientras se reía de forma maliciosa, mientras muchos de los presentes estaban asustados- **Bueno, es hora de reclamar mi título-** dijo lanzándose a una velocidad increíble hacia los dragones, golpeando a los cuatro de un solo golpe de su zarpa izquierda, mandándolos a volar por los aires

 **Levy:** Co… ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan rápido siento tan grande?!- dijo impresionada la peliazul junto al dragon slayer del hierro al cual estaba atendiendo sus heridas

Por su parte Yukino y Naruto sonreían al ver al gran dragón diablo apalear sin problemas a los cuatro dragones, para posteriormente darles el golpe de gracia con un poderoso rugido de fuego, diez veces más grande que los que lanzaban Igneel

 **Sting/Rogue/Wendy/Natsumi/Fudo/Gajeel/Grandine:** ¡PAPÁ/ IGNEEL!- Gritaron muy preocupados al igual que los demás miembros de Fairy tail y Sabertooh

Cuando el fuego se disipó, se podía ver a los cuatro dragones en su forma humana, heridos, pero vivos e inconscientes

Natsu los miraba sin emoción o sentimiento alguno hacia ellos, solamente con una sonrisa llena de maldad y superioridad, mientras volvía a su forma humana, caminando hacia Naruto y Yukino

Los demás, por su parte, fueron rápidamente a llevar a los dragones a la enfermería, mientras muchos miraban con enojo y algo de odio al pelirrojo y su grupo

 **Naruto:** ¡Bien hecho Natsu! ¡Hiciste bien en lanzarlos al bosque montañoso! ¡Los civiles están a salvo aunque algo asustados por el espectáculo!- dijo orgulloso de su hermanito

 **Natsu:** Muchas gracias Hermanito- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca algo nervioso, mientras Grandine escuchaba eso con dolor, al igual que Wendy y Natsumi, pese a estar enfadada con él por lo que le hizo a sus padres

 **Fudo:** ¡Maldito!- gritó furioso siendo detenido por sus hermanas- ¡ ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a papa?! ¡ ¿Es que querías matarlo?!- dijo lleno de ira y odio

 **Natsu:** Pues iba a hacerlo, pero no quería matar a los demás dragones- dijo dejando de piedra a los presentes, por aquellas palabras

 **Lucy:** Co…. ¡ ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?! ¡ES TU PADRE!- Dijo la rubia con lágrimas de enojo

 **Natsu:** ¡Él no es mi padre vaca lechera llorona!- dijo dejando en shock a la rubia y a todos por cómo le había hablado- ¡Y quiero dejar algo muy en claro! ¡A partir de ahora soy el rey de los dragones de Earthland! ¡Y Yukino es mi reina!- dijo mientras ambos se abrazaban y se besaban, mientras muchos los miraban sin creer aún todo lo que había pasado

 **Naruto:** Natsu, yo tengo que volver, las chicas y yo hemos quedado en tener una cita, deberías buscar a las demás candidatas para ser reinas- dijo mientras abría un portal para volver a su mundo

 **Natsu:** De acuerdo hermanito, cuídate- dijo mientras este se retiraba- bueno, ¿A dónde vamos ahora?- dijo viendo a su novia y reina dragona

 **Yukino:** Lo primero es lo primero, que no me acordaba- dijo mientras se empezaba a borrar con su magia la marca de su gremio, dejando a todos en shock, incluida su hermana

 **Sorano:** ¡Yukino!- dijo sorprendida la albina mayor

 **Yukino:** ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No tienes derecho a llamarme hermana después de haberme dejado sola cuando empezaste tu relación con Rogue!- dijo muy enfadada mientras la albina mayor retrocedía

 **Minerva:** ¡No le hables de esa forma a tu hermana!- dijo molesta la azabache

 **Yukino:** ¡Tú tampoco me hables! ¡Pensé que eras mi mejor amiga! ¡Pero tú también me abandonaste y menospreciaste después de la guerra!- dijo mientras la azabache se callaba y retrocedía

 **Natsu:** Tranquila mi amor, si ellos no nos quieren, nosotros tampoco a ellos- dijo mientras la abrazaba calmándola

 **Yukino:** Es cierto mi amor- dijo dándole un beso apasionado- ¿Por qué no nos vamos de este asqueroso lugar y buscamos donde vivir?- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

 **Natsu:** Pienso lo mismo, además, tenemos que buscar a las candidatas al trono como tú- dijo mientras sacaban sus alas y empezaban a volar, dejando Magnolia y a dos gremios sentimentalmente destrozados

 **Yukino:** Creo que ya sé quién será la primera- dijo mientras la miraba con curiosidad mientras esta le decía en el oído, sorprendiendo un poco al pelirrojo

 **Natsu:** ¿Estás segura?- dijo viéndola con una sonrisa mientras esta asentía

Por su parte, muchos estaban destrozados por la partida de Natsu y Yukino, mientras que otros como Fudo, habían desarrollado mucha ira hacia el pelirrojo, dispuesto a vengar el honor de su padre ahora en una situación crítica de vida o muerte

 **Makarov:** ¡Mocosos! ¡Hemos cometido errores con Natsu, pero haremos lo que sea necesario para traerle de vuelta!- dijo mientras todos gritaban con determinación, al igual que Sabertooh con Yukino

 **Lissana:** _"Natsu… haré que vuelvas conmigo y nuestra familia, no pienso dejarte solo con esa engreída"_ \- pensó mientras recordaba con odio a la albina

Por su parte, la pareja iba en busca de la siguiente reina de los dragones…

 **Continuará**

 **Y esto es todo por el momento, solo diré que voy a subir el capítulo final de EVOLUTION OF DEMON, por lo que sin más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	10. Capítulo 10: La nueva reina dragón

**Hola gente, aquí traigo de nuevo un capítulo de esta historia, no es tan largo como a mi me habría gustado pero es lo que he podido sacar, por lo que sin más que decir, a leer**

 **Capítulo 10: La nueva reina dragón, asuntos pendientes**

Natsu y Yukino estuvieron volando alrededor de un par de horas hasta llegar a su destino, el pueblo del Sol, aquel que estaba habitado por los gigantes y donde aún estaba el dragón al cual Natsu consideraba su tío, Atlas flame

Los gigantes, al ver a los dragones de dimensiones colosales se pusieron algo nerviosos y en posición de combate

 **Natsu:** **Tranquilos ciudadanos del pueblo del sol-** dijo mientras volvía a su forma humana, sorprendiendo a los gigantes y a una joven pelirroja allí presente- solo hemos venido a ver a alguien- dijo sonriendo como él sabe

 **¿?:** Natsu…- dijo sorprendida la pelirroja- ¿de verdad eres tú?- dijo algo sonrojada por lo atractivo que era

 **Natsu:** Claro que sí Flare-chan- dijo sonriendo sonrojando a la pelirroja, mientras los gigantes les daban la bienvenida al pueblo, al reconocer al héroe que los salvo y también al que podía hablar con la llama

Por otro lado, Naruto había matado a un demonio que estaba causando problemas en el país de los demonios

 **Naruto:** Menudo flojo, no he tenido ni para calentar- dijo siendo visto con gran asombro por una joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules, de hecho, si no fuera porque es rubia, diría que es una gemela o un clon de Hinata

 **Shion:** I- increíble ¡Has vencido a ese demonio! ¡Moguryu (no sé cómo se llama) ha caído!-dijo mientras lloraba agradecida al azabache, al cual le dio un abrazo

 **Naruto:** Oye, no te pongas así- dijo dándole un abrazo con un leve sonrojo en su cara, ya que la joven le llamaba la atención, cosa que fue notado por Hinata y Tenten, que fueron con él para saber que pasaba, mientras el resto de shinobis llegaban para ver que la misión había sido cumplida con éxito

Entonces un pequeño demonio aparece al lado del azabache que lo mira curioso, mientras le da un mensaje, y se dispone a leerlo

 **Naruto:** Este ero-sennin no puede ser más tonto- dijo mientras sus novias leían con interés la carta

 **Tenten:** Parece que vas a tener otra Naruto-kun- dijo abrazándolo de forma cariñosa mientras este suspiraba

 **Hinata:** Sabes que a nosotras no nos importa compartirte Naruto-kun- dijo muy melosa, siendo visto eso con algo de celos por los pervertidos, mientras la Haruno se imaginaba haciendo eso con su querido emo, el cual ya no tenía la marca maldita y le pusieron un implante con sangre del primer Hokage, recuperando su brazo derecho, el cual no mostraba interés alguno en esa escena ni en la pelirosa

 **Naruto:** Que se le va a hacer, será mejor llevar a Shion-chan a su casa, para volver a Konoha- dijo sonrojando a la rubia sacerdotisa- ¡Oye tíos!- dijo llamando la atención de Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji y Sasuke- cuando volvamos ¿Queréis echar un rato al Doom?- dijo mientras todos asentían y se apuntaban

 **Sasuke:** Vale, pero luego echamos un rato al call of duty- dijo mientras todos asentían

 **Naruto:** Preparaos porque os voy a romper el culo- dijo sonriendo con confianza

 **Shikamaru:** Eso ya lo veremos tío listo- dijo mientras el grupo volvía de la misión

En Earthland, más precisamente el pueblo del sol, Natsu tenía una charla con su tío, el cual se asombró al ver a su sobrino como un dragon infernal, a la vez que le propuso a Flare ser reina dragon, la cual aceptó, por lo que los tres fueron al infierno para entrenar a la pelirroja, bueno, más precisamente Yukino y Flare, ya que Natsu debía seguir buscando a más reina, y sabía quiénes eran las indicadas, al igual que Yukino, y lo más importante; donde encontrarlas

 **Natsu: ¡Por fin llego!-** dijo divisando un pueblo a las lejanías

Pero este no calculo que la gente lo viera desde lejos y empezaran a gritar en pánico, haciendo que una pelirroja, una rubia y una peliverde salieran de un edificio para ver qué pasaba, solo para quedarse asombradas al ver un dragon rojo de dimensiones colosales aterrizar en la ciudad, y curiosamente, sin romper nada

Las tres chicas iban a atacar, cuando entonces el dragón fue cubierto por un brillo, mientras empezaba a encogerse, para posteriormente mostrar a un pelirrojo que las chicas conocían muy bien, solo que no esperaban que este ahora fuera pelirrojo, ya que antes era pelirosa

 **¿?:** ¿Natsu? ¿Eres tú?- dijo llamando la atención del pelirrojo, que sonrió al verlas

 **Natsu:** ¡Irene, Brandish, Dimaria! ¡Así que aquí estabais!- dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ellas, las cuales estaban sonrojadas al verlo sonreír tan tiernamente, incluso la rubia, que pese a tenerle un poco de miedo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo sonreír tan dulcemente

 **Irene:** ¿Qué haces aquí Natsu?, pensé que estarías en Fairy Tail, en Magnolia- dijo mientras este fruncía el ceño

 **Natsu:** Por favor, no pronuncies ese gremio en frente mía- dijo muy seriamente, sorprendiendo a las tres chicas- en cuanto a porque estoy aquí es algo muy simple, como habrás visto, yo también soy un dragon- dijo mientras esta asentía- por lo que pelee contra todos los dragones machos que quedaban…. Y los vencí- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas- aparte de haber vencido a Acnologia en el pasado, lo que me convierte en lo que tendría que haber sido desde hace tiempo, en el rey de los dragones- y me gustaría que vinierais a vivir conmigo en mi nuevo hogar, aparte de recibir entrenamiento, ¿Os gustaría?- dijo sorprendiendo a las tres magas, no es que vivieran mal donde ellas estaban, pero siempre han tenido curiosidad de saber cómo era el ahora pelirrojo

 **Irene:** De acuerdo aceptamos, pero debes decirnos que te ha pasado con Fairy tail- dijo mientras este asentía de forma seria, para posteriormente este se volviera un dragon y las chicas se montaran encima de él, mientras él contaba lo ocurrido con el gremio a las chicas

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Naruto termino esa misión en el país de los demonios, y ahora, en compañía de un apaleado sennin de los sapos, y de sus chicas Konan y Kurotsuchi, iban a solucionar un problema que el mismo sennin había creado

 **Jiraya:** Vamos Naruto, ¿sigues enfadado?- dijo mientras el azabache le mandaba una mirada asesina al sennin

 **Naruto:** Mejor cállate antes de que te deje peor de lo que ya estás- dijo mientras este tragaba saliva

Al llegar al lugar acordado, se encontraron con una joven de pelo azabache largo junto a otra de pelo castaño de mayor edad

 **¿?:** Ya han llegado- dijo mientras la joven daba un paso al frente con una cara inexpresiva, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al ver al azabache serio de brazos cruzados

 **Jiraya:** Un placer verla Tokiwa-san- dijo el sennin mientras se presentaba- aquí traigo a mi alumno, Naruto, esta mujer es Tokiwa y la joven que la acompaña es Shizuka, tu prometida- dijo algo nervioso, mientras el azabache lo miraba con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza de un bocado en su forma de dragón

 **Naruto:** Un placer conocerlas, ahora, si podemos empezar esto cuanto antes mejor- dijo de brazos cruzados viendo a la Kunoichi ponerse en posición de lucha, mientras el azabache seguía en su pose de brazos cruzados

 **Shizuka:** ¿No piensas pelear?- preguntó seriamente viendo al azabache

 **Naruto:** Puede que no lo parezca pero estoy en posición de lucha- dijo seriamente viendo a su adversario, la cual tenía que admitirlo, era hermosa- si no me crees puedes atacarme- dijo seriamente

La Kunoichi, pensando que era subestimada, se enojó un poco y se lanzó contra el azabache, donde le lanzó Jutsus de viento, haciendo que este levante una ceja curioso

 **Naruto:** Interesante…- dijo para posteriormente sonreír y escupir un rugido cargado de rayos de poco poder hacia la impresionada Kunoichi azabache, la igual que su compañera de pelo castaño

 **Tokiwa:** Co… ¡¿Cómo lo ha hecho?! ¡No lo he visto hacer sellos en ningún momento!- dijo asombrada, pensando que el azabache era muy rápido

 **Jiraya:** Naruto no necesita hacer sellos para hacer eso- dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña que miraba con asombro al azabache, que se había lanzado cuerpo a cuerpo contra la Kunoichi, la cual sacó una espada, y Naruto también saco una espada, la cual era un regalo de su padre

 **Shizuka:** Bonita espada- dijo viendo el arma con admiración

 **Naruto:** Gracias, tú también eres muy buena con la espada- dijo para empezar un combate de Kenjutsu de gran nivel, donde el azabache llevaba las de ganar a la Kunoichi, obligándola a usar de nuevo sus jutsus de viento, pero el azabache de un rugido bestial hacía que la técnica se deshiciera con facilidad, a la vez que la Kunoichi salía volando por los aires, donde el azabache, a una velocidad de vértigo, agarró por la pierna a la joven de ojos verdes dispuesta a enterrarla en el suelo, pero al verla ya agotada y sin apenas chakra, decidió cargarla para dejarla descansar, a la vez que veía el dolor en sus ojos

 **Naruto:** Descansa, luego si quieres podemos continuar, aunque prefiero hablar después- dijo mientras esta lo miraba con asombro mientras se iba con las chicas

 **Konan:** ¿Qué has visto?- dijo con curiosidad la peliazul

 **Naruto:** Su pasado la atormenta, me gustaría ayudarla en eso- dijo mientras las chicas asentían, y se ponían a hablar entre ellos de otras cosas

Por la noche, el azabache salió un rato para ver la luna llena, cuando noto la presencia de la azabache

 **Naruto:** No es bueno espiar a los demás, a menos que quieras matarme claro- dijo mirando hacia donde estaba escondida la joven de ojos verdes

 **Shizuka:** ¿Por qué no seguiste peleando contra mí? Pude haber aguantado más tiempo- dijo con leve molestia

 **Naruto:** ¿Y para qué? ¿Rompernos los huesos como idiotas solo por un compromiso? No lo veo rentable- dijo molestando a la azabache- veo que el pasado te atormenta- dijo mientras esta miraba a otro lado- Sagiri- dijo haciendo que la azabache se gire a verlo molesta- cuando cruzamos miradas pude ver tus recuerdos- dijo sorprendiendo a la joven- también he visto esa estúpida ley de tu aldea, si quieres puedo hablar con Minato para que haga algo con tu aldea, o podría ir yo volando y hacer que el líder se cague en los pantalones… no sé- dijo pensativo mientras la Kunoichi lo miraba- solo déjame decirte, que no te rindas en tus objetivos, pero sobre todo, se feliz, si de verdad quieres ser fuerte, necesitas a alguien a tu lado, alguien a quien estés dispuesto a proteger tu vida y hacer que sea feliz, es ahí donde está la verdadera fuerza, en amar y proteger a las personas a las que amas- dijo sonriendo, dejando asombrada a la pelinegra que se sonrojo levemente tanto por lo dicho por el azabache como por su sonrisa- bueno, será mejor acostarse, mañana tengo que ver a mi hermano y a sus alumnas- dijo mientras ambos iban a sus habitaciones a dormir

Al día siguiente cada grupo fue por su lado de vuelta

Shizuka tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, cosa que llamo la atención de su acompañante

 **Shizuka:** ¿Sabes Tokiwa?... deberíamos ir un día de estos a visitar Konoha- dijo mientras esta sonreía al ver la sonrisa en su compañera

Por su parte, Naruto y las chicas volvieron a l infierno, dejando solo al sennin que fue en busca de información para sus libros, mientras maldecía al azabache por la suerte que tenía con las mujeres

En el infierno, Naruto conoció a las futuras reinas de su hermanito adoptivo, que al verlo se impresionaron del poder que liberaba

 **Naruto:** ¿Así que vosotras sois las candidatas a reinas dragon como Yukino?- dijo mientras estas asentían algo avergonzadas- bien, Natsu, ¿Cuándo empiezan esos juegos en tu reino?- pregunto mirando al pelirrojo

 **Natsu:** Dentro de ocho meses- dijo mientras este sonreía

 **Naruto:** Perfecto, puede que tu sepas magia de dragon slayer, pero aquí aprenderás algo mucho más poderoso, pero como no tenemos mucho tiempo para un entrenamiento completo, iremos a un lugar especial, donde el tiempo es diferente al del mundo real, os enseñare todo lo necesario, así que …. Rezad todo lo que sepáis, porque el entrenamiento empieza… **Ahora-** dijo mientras se volvía dragon aterrando a las cuatro chicas, que desaparecieron con él, mientras Natsu estaba preocupado y Yukino lo calmaba

 _ **Ocho meses después**_

 **Naruto:** Bien, el entrenamiento ha sido un éxito- dijo viendo a las cuatro chicas que miraban asombradas su nuevo poder mientras abrazaban amorosamente a Natsu- Natsu te toca a tí ahora, queda un mes para esos juego y queremos ir a veros, por lo que solo me queda decir…. ¡Aplástalos!- dijo sonriendo de forma macabra

 **Natsu:** ¡Ten eso por seguro! ¡Van a ver el poder del rey dragon y su familia!- dijo con orgullo alzando su puño en el aire mientras volvían al reino de Fiore

 **Naruto:** No lo dudo Natsu, No lo dudo….- dijo muy feliz por su hermano

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por el momento, espero que os haya gustado, y hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


End file.
